Papai
by Fla Weasley Malfoy
Summary: TRAD PósHogwarts: Ron e Harry são enviados à América para um treinamento de Auror. Ron passa sua última noite na Inglaterra com Hermione, e quando retorna, dois anos depois, a encontra com um bebê de 15 meses.
1. A Festa

**Título original:** Daddy  
**Autor:** Blondebouncingferret

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Nada do universo Harry Potter me pertence. É tudo da JK Rowling.

Cap1- A Festa

A música vinha de um CD player modificado magicamente e ecoava pelo jardim da Toca, que havia sido ampliado. Uma mesa comprida, uma versão menor daquelas usadas em Hogwarts, estava encostada na cerca de madeira que demarcava o jardim. Na mesa havia pratos com os mais diversos tipos de comida, jarras com bebidas e um enorme bolo de cerveja amanteigada com cobertura de chocolate.

De um lado a outro do jardim havia uma faixa, feita por Ginny Weasley, onde se lia "_Parabéns Ron e Harry!_" A faixa flutuava, balançando levemente pela brisa da noite.

Durante todos os anos que a família Weasley tem vivido naquela casa, o jardim sempre esteve cheio, tendo sido a cerca concertada várias vezes.

Esse era o lugar onde Charlie Weasley mantinha seu coelho de estimação, Hoppy, em uma casinha nos fundos do jardim, sob o salgueiro. Também era o local onde Percy Weasley se refugiava para ler, enquanto os gêmeos aprontavam com o irmão mais novo, Ron. Ron, que naquele tempo mal conseguia dar alguns passos antes de cair, era o alvo preferido das brincadeiras dos gêmeos.

Foi também o local onde a pequena Ginny Weasley nasceu, durante um dia de verão em que a Sra. Weasley disse ao marido que não conseguiria chegar ao St. Mungo's a tempo. Após seis filhos, o sétimo nasceu sem muita agitação.

Para alguém de fora era óbvio porque o jardim estava sendo usado para uma festa naquela noite de Agosto. Ele sempre era usado para festas ou reuniões, e esta era muito especial. O filho mais novo da Sra. Weasley, Ron, que havia completado 18 anos em Março, estava indo, junto com seu melhor amigo Harry Potter, para a América, fazer um treinamento para Auror.

Era para ser uma noite feliz para Ron, que pôs um sorriso falso no rosto para agradar seus amigos e familiares. Todos estavam orgulhosos dele, não somente por ter sido monitor-chefe em Hogwarts e ter recebido dois prêmios por _Serviços à Escola_ (um em seu segundo ano e outro no sexto), mas também por ter feito algo mais significativo do que jogar Quadribol profissional.

Por que Ron não estava tão feliz? Duas palavras: Hermione Granger. Hermione foi a única garota que Ron amou. Eles estavam namorando desde o sexto ano, e todos pensavam que ficariam juntos para sempre.

Ron também pensava.

Entretanto, o destino tem várias maneiras de mudar a vida das pessoas. Dois anos era muito tempo, especialmente para Ron e Hermione. Eles nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo longe um do outro durante esses sete anos, e no sétimo ano, a relação deles tornou-se mais forte devido ao ataque de Voldemort à escola. Ron havia unido sua vida à de Hermione, e terminar não era uma opção. Seria doloroso demais. Decidiram continuar juntos, ambos imaginando que um relacionamento a distância não seria tão difícil.

Ron caminhava entre os convidados na esperança de encontrar Hermione. Ele não a via desde o início da festa e ela havia dado a desculpa de que iria dar uma olhada na cozinha com a mãe dele. Ron estava ficando preocupado. Hermione não havia saído do seu lado desde que ele fora aceito no Programa de Auror e agora, faltando menos de um dia para sua partida, ela escondera-se.

Ron varreu a área à sua frente, esticando o pescoço para ter uma visão melhor do jardim. Colidiu com algo macio que murmurou um "Oomph". Virou-se e constatou que era Neville. Este estava com Luna Lovegood, cuja usual expressão sonhadora não mudou quando viu Ron.

"Hey, Ron, parabéns!" disse Neville, pegando a mão de Ron e dando um firme aperto.

"Obrigado. Hey, ouvi dizer que você também merece os parabéns" respondeu, referindo-se ao fato de Neville ter sido aceito na escola Medi-Bruxa.

"É, obrigado,"murmorou Neville, corando. "Nunca imaginei que fosse conseguir" adicionou, modesto.

"Eu sabia que sim", disse Luna em seu tom sonhador, cheio de orgulho.

"Por que você ia todos os dias ao St. Mungo's tentar descobrir se eu havia entrado."

"Verdade, mas meu pé esquerdo me dizia que você conseguiria", disse Luna, pegando a mão de Neville e apertando gentilmente. Os dois estavam namorando há alguns meses e Ron nunca os tinha visto tão felizes.

Deu a desculpa de que os veria mais tarde e continuou procurando por Hermione. Talvez ela tivesse ido embora. Ele a ouviu chorando no quarto de Ginny na noite anterior; talvez aquilo fosse demais para ela. Porém, uma vozinha na mente de Ron dizia que Hermione era uma Gryffindor e os Gryffindors eram corajosos.

Seus pensamentos sobre o paradeiro de Hermione foram interrompidos quando ele notou que os convidados estavam indo em direção à mesa de comidas, de onde ouviu uma leve tossida. Ele também foi em direção à mesa, desviando dos convidados com um "com licença". Ao chegar à frente da multidão, viu sua mãe lá, radiante.

A Sra. Weasley, ao notar a presença de Ron, afastou os cabelos grisalhos dos olhos e chamou a atenção de todos.

"Eu gostaria de dizer o quanto estou orgulhosa do meu filho Ron, e de Harry", disse maternal. Ron corou e virou-se para Harry, que olhava para o chão, como se houvesse algo fascinante nele.

"Todos nós estamos orgulhosos deles," continuou a Sra. Weasley, o olhar cheio de orgulho. "E eu, nós" parou, incapaz de continuar devido às lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

"Acho que o que a mamãe está tentando dizer," Fred disse alto, "é que está na hora do bolo!"

"Uhuuuu!" George e Ginny gritaram de algum lugar na multidão.

A Sra. Weasley serviu um pedaço de bolo à Ron, e ele agradeceu antes de dirigir-se ao salgueiro. Sentou-se, colocando o prato de papel em seu colo, enquanto espetava um pedaço da sobremesa com o garfo de plástico.

Ele estava lá, apreciando seu bolo, quando uma sombra se formou sobre ele. Erguendo os olhos, viu Ginny sorrindo para ele. Sentou-se ao lado de Ron na grama. Ginny iria começar seu último ano em Hogwarts em Setembro, como monitora. Lambendo os lábios, Ginny passou o dedo pelo bolo de Ron, certificando-se de pegar o recheio e passou no nariz o irmão. Ele sorriu e olhou para o chão, ainda sorrindo.

"Valeu," disse, voltando a olhar para Ginny. "Hey, gostei do seu cabelo," acrescentou ao notar que o cabelo de Ginny estava mais curto e com um penteado diferente.

"Obrigada, Tonks que fez,"

"Onde está Tonks, por falar nisso?" Ron perguntou, comendo outro pedaço de bolo.

"Ela foi ajudar Fred e George com a última invenção. Eles estão fazendo um doce que muda a sua aparência. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é comê-lo e pensar em como você quer ficar."

"Parece mais útil do que aquele doce que te provocou bolhas por uma hora," disse Ron, rindo.

"Eu gostei do _Bubble-Gum_, era divertido", protestou. "Mas voltando ao assunto, eles acham que se usarem um pouco do sangue da Tonks, pode ajudar."

"Ela vai deixar eles enfiarem uma agulha nela? Ninguém é tão idiota a esse ponto."

"Ela mesma providenciou o sangue, ela não é tão idiota assim," Ginny respondeu, encostando-se na árvore e pegando um pouco da cobertura do bolo de Ron.

"Você está bem?" Ron perguntou, ao ouvir Ginny suspirar baixinho.

"Estou, é que... vai ser estranho ficar em Hogwarts sem você, Harry e Hermione lá," confessou.

"Você ainda tem a Luna."

"É verdade," disse, levando o dedo mais uma vez ao bolo de Ron e lambendo-o. "Mas é que... vou sentir sua falta."

"Eu também, Gin. Mas vou sempre te mandar uma coruja."

"Promete?"

"Prometo", jurou. Ginny sorriu e pegou mais um pouco de cobertura.

"Você veio aqui pra me dizer isso ou porque queria comer bolo?"

"As duas coisas," respondeu, lambendo o dedo.

O céu estava escurecendo; as estrelas brilhavam ao redor da lua prateada. As velas em torno do jardim estavam se apagando, indicando o final da festa. Ron franziu o cenho. Havia falado praticamente com todos os convidados e ainda não havia sinal de Hermione.

A Sra. Weasley estava retirando os pratos da mesa com o Sr. Weasley, que estava encarregado dos copos. Fred estava nos ombros de George- ou era George que estava nos de Fred- ajudando Ginny a retirar a faixa, em uma aposta que ela disse que eles não conseguiriam fazer aquilo sem magia.

Ron encostou-se na porta dos fundos, assistindo a tudo aquilo com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Riu quando um dos gêmeos caiu, fazendo o outro cair sobre ele, com a faixa na mão.

"Há!" Fred disse triunfante.

"Você nos deve dez sickles!" disse George, massageando suas costas.

Ginny revirou os olhos. "Vou pegar o dinheiro no meu quarto," respondeu, balançando as mãos enquanto passava por Ron. "Está tudo bem?" perguntou quando percebeu a presença do irmão.

"Hãm?" perguntou Ron, voltando a realidade. "Ah, sim, estou."

"Você está tão mal quanto Hermione," disse Ginny, abrindo a porta e entrando na cozinha.

Ron agarrou seu pulso. "Hermione? Você a viu?"

Ginny respondeu, franzindo o cenho, "Sim, ela está no seu quarto com dor de cabeça. Estou surpresa que você ainda não foi vê-la." E com isso, Ginny foi procurar sua caixinha de dinheiro.

Seu quarto. Por que ele não pensou em procurá-la lá? Ela já havia dito que no ano anterior que se sentia mais segura no quarto dele, nos braços dele. Naquele ano eles perderam a virgindade um com o outro, ambos sentindo-se mais seguros e felizes do que nunca.

Ron subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus, correndo para seu quarto. Assim que chegou na porta, girou lentamente a maçaneta, entrando no quarto.

Em todos esses anos em que Ron viveu na Toca, seu quarto foi uma das coisas que nunca mudou. As paredes ainda eram pintadas com um violento tom de laranja e cobertas por pôsteres do Chudley Cannons, o time de Quadribol preferido de Ron. O aquário, que antes abrigava um sapo, agora estava vazio, os antigos livros da escola estavam jogados sobre o baú.

A respiração de Ron parou em sua garganta quando viu Hermione sentada na cama, de frente para a janela. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ela chorava silenciosamente. Ron tossiu e ela se virou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seus cabelos estavam presos, para não caírem nos olhos.

"Oh, Ron, oi," disse, com a voz fraca.

"Hey, como você está?" Ron perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Estou feliz por você," respondeu forçando um sorriso. "Realmente estou. Te desejo toda a..." Ron pôs o dedo em seus lábios, para que se calasse. Ela fechou os olhos e beijou o dedo dele, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem, Hermione, dois anos passam rápido," disse carinhosamente. Não estava exatamente mentindo, mas dizer isso em voz alta dava mais confiança a Ron sobre o novo capítulo em sua vida.

Hermione abriu os olhos e afastou as lágrimas. "São setecentos e trinta dias", informou quase inaudível.

"Quando você coloca as coisas dessa maneira, parece muito tempo, mas você pode ir me visitar e iremos nos escrever sempre." Ele sorriu esperançoso.

"Todos os dias?" Hermione perguntou, enxugando os olhos com as mãos.

"Sim, todos os dias."

"Mesmo que demore alguns dias para a coruja chegar à América e voltar?"

Ron sorriu. "Sim", sussurrou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. "Vou partir amanhã de manhã. Vamos fazer essa noite valer a pena."

Aproximou-se dela, passando as mãos em sua cintura e ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele. Ron inclinou-se e beijou Hermione suavemente enquanto desabotoava sua blusa, retirando-a e jogando no chão.

Hermione gemeu e aproximou-se mais de Ron, pressionado seus seios contra ele, sedutoramente. Ron tirou a camisa rapidamente, e a deitou. Postou-se sobre ela, movimentando-se enquanto se beijavam, fazendo com que ambos gemessem.

Fogos de artifício encheram o céu com as cores do arco-íris, com os Weasley e Harry gritando e brindando no jardim. Ninguém imaginava o que Ron e Hermione estavam fazendo no quarto. Ninguém imaginava as conseqüências, que mudariam as vidas daquele jovem casal para sempre.


	2. O Passar dos Meses

**Título original: Daddy**

**Autor: Blondebouncingferret**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Gênero: Romance/ Drama**

**Disclaimer: Nada do universo Harry Potter me pertence. É tudo da JK Rowling.**

* * *

E aí, galera! Tudo belezote? Antes do capítulo, os agradecimentos. 

**Dany Granger Weasley**: 'Brigadão pela ajuda. Os brazucas não podem ficar privados dessa fic mesmo. Quanto àquele assunto, bem, já falamos um pouquinho no msn, né? Mas foi pouco o que aconteceu... Sei lá, acho que ela merecia um _Crucio_, non n'è vero? hauhauhau risada maléfica bjão.

**Hope-W**: Prontinho, aí está. Não esquece de deixar review dizendo o que achou. bj

**LuisAO**: Demorou muito? ) Espero que curta esse. bjs

**Ellen Potter. J. GaLL N.t. **e** Agatha Mingorance Pinheiro**: Que bom que gostaram, aí está a continuação.

**carlam**: Não demorei nadinha pra voltar, não foi? Ainda nem tinha terminado a outra e já estava me coçando pra postar essa (geminiando é ralado, quer fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo... rsrsrs). Espero te ver bastante aqui também, hein! bjs.

**Lucy Cardigan**: Opa, tô postando... hehe. Tô meio sem tempo agora, mas assim que der eu passo na tua fic. Hum, Viktor Krum em Hogwarts? Essa não perco por nada hehe.

**Patoloko**: Calma, não precisa mais ficar ansioso, aí está o 2º capítulo... )

**LiLi N. ( Liz)**: Espero que leia sempre, mesmo... faz uma cara zangada hehe... brincadeira (quer dizer, só a parte da cara zangada). bjinhos.

**Vivika Malfoy**: Cap 2 postado! Oba, D/G nova na área... vou já lá! Tuas fics são d! bjinhos

**Jub's**: Ron é lindo mesmo... quero ele pra mim... Já disse umas trezentas vezes, mas vou dizer de novo: tua fic tá suuuuper 10. Choro em todos os capítulos e no último não foi diferente... Aliás, cadê ele aqui? bjs e não demora pra atualizar. rsrs

Não esqueçam de votar, comentar e enviar os coments pro meu email, alright? Agora vamos ao que interessa.

_accio fic_

* * *

**Cap 2- O Passar dos Meses**

Hermione chorou por meses após a partida de Ron, não somente pela saudade. Não, mas também porque, algumas semanas depois, descobriu que estava grávida. Normalmente o casal usava contraceptivos, mas desta vez foi diferente. Foi mais emotivo, com lágrimas, desespero e amor entre os dois Gryffindors, que todo o pensamento lógico desapareceu.

A idéia de uma gravidez não planejada não passou pela cabeça dela por mais ou menos um mês. Ela estava tão triste com a partida de Ron que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser ele. Foi quando contou a Ginny sobre a maravilhosa despedida, que a ruiva perguntou, "Vocês usaram o feitiço contraceptivo?"

Duas horas depois e uma poção caseira revelou o que Hermione temia. Ela estava grávida.

Ginny foi a única pessoa a quem Hermione contou sobre a gravidez a princípio. Ela tinha que tomar algumas decisões sobre o futuro, e como em um exame, queria respostas para as inúmeras perguntas que sua família faria.

A primeira seria, obviamente, 'você vai tê-lo?' A resposta para essa pergunta abriria um leque de novos questionamentos. Hermione concluiu que havia três opções: adoção, aborto ou ter o bebê.

A primeira opção abriria várias portas para a criança e lhe daria pais carinhosos que não tivessem 18 anos e que pudessem dar toda a assistência a um bebê. Porém, quando pensava em adoção, ela lembrava de sua bisavó, que fora adotada por uma família trouxa, após nascer em uma família bruxa. Sua bisavó nunca conheceu magia até completar 11 anos e Hermione não gostaria que o mesmo acontecesse com seu filho.

Aborto foi considerado, mas daria margem para muitos "e se?" Se Hermione não tivesse essa criança, ela poderia progredir no Ministério. Ela iria começar a trabalhar no Departamento de Catástrofes e Acidentes Mágicos em Outubro e poderia até chegar a Chefe do Departamento, o cargo mais importante.

Entretanto, por mais que pensasse em não ter o bebê, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele. Hermione sempre quis ter filhos, ainda mais após ver o quão felizes os Weasley eram juntos e admirava Molly por todo o seu trabalho. Ela amava demais Ron e pensou se essa não seria sua única chance de ter um filho com ele. Amores adolescentes são muito bons, mas durariam a vida toda? Ela não conseguia imaginar construir uma família com outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

A última opção a assustava demais. Hermione fez uma lista de razões para não ter o bebê, organizando por opção e codificadas por cores, mas na hora da decisão, o único 'pró' da lista bateu todos os 'contras'.

_Pró: Porque eu quero tê-lo._

Os livros sempre foram os amigos de Hermione e figuras históricas, seus companheiros. Ela nunca sentiu necessidade de mais nada. Seu sonho era obter seu máximo, sendo filha única e isolando-se na escola trouxa, fez isso com ela. Mas agora... agora ela tinha amigos, muitos amigos e um bebê a caminho. Sonhos mudam, pessoas mudam.

Muitas mulheres têm filhos e iniciam mais tarde sua vida profissional. Ela poderia fazer isso. E sendo inteligente como era, Hermione sabia que poderia começar no momento que quisesse e provavelmente até chegasse ao cargo que ela queria. Ser mãe não a impediria.

Contou aos seus pais sobre a gravidez e como esperado, questionaram sobre o pai. Hermione nunca contou a eles sobre seu namoro com Ron. Eles sempre pensaram que, assim como Harry, ele fosse apenas um amigo da filha. Para eles, Hermione ainda era uma garotinha. Sua garotinha. E a garotinha deles era uma boa menina; melhor aluna da classe, monitora - chefe em Hogwarts; uma pessoa que não precisava de um namorado quando tinha inúmeras portas abertas para ela.

Seus pais não ficaram zangados, apenas preocupados em relação a quais seriam seus planos. O dia do "exame" havia chegado e Hermione tinha decorado as respostas para todas as perguntas que lhe seriam feitas.

Ela iria ter o bebê. Hermione pensou muito sobre o assunto, perguntou a opinião de Ginny e finalmente decidiu seguir seu coração. Explicou a seus pais que a família era muito importante para ela e que faria o que sentia ser o melhor.

Hermione sempre planejou ter filhos e sabia que um dia teria que abrir mão do trabalho para isso, e isso significava que poderia ser mãe primeiro e então, quando a criança estivesse maior, ela poderia iniciar sua carreira e não teria que parar no meio do caminho - a menos, é claro, que tivesse outro filho.

Outra preocupação era quanto aos planos de moradia da garota. Sabendo o quanto Hermione amava o Mundo Bruxo, os Granger preocupavam-se se ela iria preferir viver lá ao invés do Mundo trouxa - estavam certos. Hermione explicou que por mais que amasse os pais, sentia que, como ia ter uma criança com poderes mágicos, seria melhor que ela nascesse no Mundo Bruxo.

A garota não soube nada sobre esse excitante mundo por 11 anos e desejava todos os dias que o tivesse conhecido antes. Havia tanta coisa que queria aprender, e poucos livros para ajudá-la.

Freqüentemente sentia-se enciumada, aborrecida e até mesmo triste quando ouvia seus amigos Puro-Sangue, como Ron, Neville, Luna e Ginny conversarem sobre magia e a educação que tiveram. Seu filho sairia na frente. Seus pais respeitaram suas decisões e pediram para que a filha avisasse quando o bebê nascesse. Hermione concordou e assegurou seus pais que ficaria bem e manteria contato. Então partiu para sua nova casa: A Toca.

O que Hermione mais temia era contar a Sra. Weasley que ela seria avó. Considerava Molly como uma segunda mãe, que cuidava dela tanto quanto de qualquer um de seus filhos. Quando Hermione lhe deu a notícia, ficou desapontada com o filho e a namorada, mas após uma longa conversa com Arthur, o casal ofereceu sua casa à ela, caso desejasse ficar lá.

Hermione não tinha o que pensar sobre o assunto. Sabia que morar na Toca seria perfeito tanto para ela, quanto para a criança. Ter Molly como exemplo ajudaria Hermione a aprender como ser uma boa mãe.

Os Weasley disseram para Hermione se sentir como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Ela seria tratada como adulta, o que significava que podia usar o Flú sem ter que pedir permissão, contanto que contribuísse com o pó que usasse. Poderia pegar o que quisesse na geladeira e lhe deram seu próprio quarto.

Os gêmeos haviam saído de casa para morar em um apartamento em cima da loja de logros no Beco Diagonal, então Hermione ficou com o quarto deles. Percy também havia deixado o ninho, casando com Penelope Clearwater, mas Percy não permitiu que tocassem em seu quarto. Isso por causa dos seus prêmios de Hogwarts.

O quarto precisou mais do que tirar alguns tapetes e arrumar as coisas de Hermione. Em uma tarde, com a ajuda de Ginny, eles pintaram as paredes e Arthur concertou todas as rachaduras que encontraram. Em pouco tempo, o quarto estava irreconhecível e em nada lembrava o antigo quarto dos gêmeos. As paredes agora eram brancas, com pequenas varinhas e ovelhas pintadas no teto. Uma cama de casal, providenciada por Arthur, substituía o velho beliche. O toque final foi a estante de livros que Hermione trouxera de casa e estava cheia com seus livros favoritos, uma mistura de títulos trouxas e bruxos, indo de Louisa May Alcott à J. Murray.

Molly achou um antigo berço para pôr no quarto, o qual serviu perfeitamente a ela por muitos anos; serviria também para o bebê de Ron e Hermione.

Quanto ao emprego no Departamento de Catástrofes e Acidentes Mágicos, que estava à espera de Hermione, ela passou um dia de outono escrevendo uma carta ao seu quase-chefe, explicando sua situação. Não seria fácil trabalhar e tentar cuidar de uma criança, Molly sugeriu que ela cuidasse do neto enquanto Hermione trabalhava, mas a morena não aceitou. Ela queria contribuir com alguma coisa na casa; pagar pela comida, aluguel, roupas do bebê e outras coisas mais que fossem necessárias para a criança.

Os Weasley eram tão bons com ela, e Hermione não poderia deixar Molly fazer mais por ela. Após algumas corujas entre a jovem futura mamãe e seu chefe, eles chegaram ao acordo de que Hermione trabalharia em casa. Se ela queria trabalhar no Ministério, era isso que ela ia fazer - trabalhar no Ministério. Não havia razão para que ela não pudesse trabalhar em casa e mandar os documentos ao escritório via coruja.

Hermione teria uma conversa rápida com seu chefe todas as manhãs, através da lareira, e sendo quem era, rapidamente terminaria qualquer trabalho que lhe fosse dado e com o padrão de qualidade Hermione. Este acordo foi ótimo para a garota, que combinou com Molly, que enquanto trabalhava, a matriarca Weasley olharia o bebê até que terminasse.

Claro que seria cansativo cuidar de uma criança e trabalhar, mas Hermione dava conta de estudar e tirar notas boas em Hogwarts, mesmo sem dormir muito e com o tempo isso melhoraria.

Molly também a lembrou que tinha que tomar uma decisão: poderia contar a Ron sobre o bebê, ou esperar até que ele voltasse da América. Se ela contasse, provavelmente ele voltaria para casa para ficar com ela e a criança, o que ela mais queria. Porém, se ela _contasse_ e ele _voltasse _para casa, ele estaria jogando sua vida fora, coisa da qual se arrependeria e culparia Hermione para sempre.

Para piorar as coisas, ela vinha tendo pesadelos, sonhos de como seria seu futuro com Ron caso lhe contasse. Ele estava gordo, careca e emburrado o tempo todo, a odiava, a culpava por arruinar seus sonhos. Hermione não sabia exatamente o que os sonhos significavam, já que havia abandonado Adivinhação antes de chegarem ao capítulo sobre interpretação de sonhos. Explicou-os a Ginny, que disse que geralmente os sonhos são mensagens da nossa consciência.

Isso era tudo que Hermione precisava saber para tomar sua decisão.

'Não posso contar a ele. Simplesmente não posso. Não irei.Ele não vai ficar **tão **zangado assim, vai?'

Era muito difícil não mencionar seu estado nas cartas que escrevia para Ron. Quando ele perguntava se havia alguma novidade, ela respondia apenas com um "não". Hermione também garantiu que todos que mantinham contato com Ron, prometessem que não contariam nada a ele. Seria muito pior se ele soubesse por terceiros.

Imaginou se Ron perceberia algo pela falta de detalhes sobre a vida pessoal dela. Ela escrevia mais sobre seu trabalho e o que havia feito no Ministério durante a semana. Ron contava tudo sobre o treinamento de Auror e sobre as perigosas tarefas que tinha que realizar, as quais pareciam menos perigosas do que as que Harry lhe contava.

As primeiras cartas foram longas e cheias de amor e saudade de ambas as partes, mas nos últimos meses elas se tornaram menores e poucos comentários românticos eram escritos. Logo passaram a ser breves e mais sobre trabalho e amigos. Uma das cartas, endereçada a Hermione, dizia:

_Hermione,_

_Terminei o treinamento básico ontem, fui muito bem. Começo o nível 1 nessa Segunda, não vejo a hora._

_Harry manda um "oi"._

_Ron_

Cartas como essa, davam forças para que Hermione não respondesse coisas como, "Oh, que bom, Ron. À propósito, eu estou esperando um filho seu." Quando as cartas eram mais românticas, era difícil. Mas ultimamente, qualquer pergaminho recebido havia se tornado mais formal, era mais fácil de escrever.

A pressão acabou em uma manhã de Fevereiro, quando Hermione recebeu a última carta, a maior em meses.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Como vão todos? Espero que estejam bem. Harry eu estamos bem. Harry finalmente começou a relaxar, ele acha que é o mais pressionado de todos. Disse a ele o que você falou de todos nós estarmos sendo pressionados nesse treinamento, e que ele não foi o único que lutou contra um Bruxo das Trevas - ok, ele foi o único que lutou contra Você-Sabe-Quem, mas mesmo assim..._

_Estamos chegando ao final do primeiro trimestre, isso quer dizer que depois do primeiro exame, teremos um mês de folga. Alguns amigos nos convidaram para passar duas semanas no Canadá, não é demais? Lá tem uma pequena vila bruxa, para onde todos os Aurores em treinamento vão para relaxar. Eu preciso de um descanso; esse primeiro trimestre está sendo puxado._

_O Harry te falou do encontro que ele teve semana passada? Ele foi pro centro com uma garota chamada Misha. Mas não deu em nada, ele disse que não rolou química._

_Acho legal o Harry ter encontros, não é? Ele namorou a Luna por um ano, e nesse período, apesar de ter sido bom, nenhum deles teve experiência do que estava pelo mundo, sabe? Luna nunca teria encontrado Neville, por exemplo._

_Na verdade é por isso que estou escrevendo... treinar na América e levar uma vida tão boa é incrível, nunca me diverti tanto! Mas sinto que não estou agindo corretamente, e que estou quebrando alguma regra quando saio com as garotas daqui._

_Acho que é isso que estou tentando dizer; talvez nós já tenhamos levado nosso relacionamento até onde podemos nesse ponto de nossas vidas. Você está a milhas de distância de mim, e relacionamentos já são bem difíceis sem toda essa distância entre o casal._

_Acho que deveríamos dar um tempo, pelo menos até eu voltar à Inglaterra._

_Sempre te amarei, Hermione._

_Ron xx_

A carta estava borrada e a última linha estava meio tremida. Hermione ficou arrasada e um pouco aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Ela repetiria '_foi melhor assim' _até que as lágrimas secassem.

O que Hermione mais temia era que Ron voltasse e não quisesse voltar com ela. Até lá ela teria uma criança pequena para cuidar, e a criança iria precisar do pai.

Pensou em escrever para Ron, dizendo que estava grávida, mas todas as vezes que começava a escrever, lembrava da carta que ele havia mandado, dizendo o quanto estava gostando do treinamento.

No dia 21 de Maio, Molly levou Hermione para o St Mungo's, usando a Chave Portal para Nascimentos, onde Hermione deu a luz à uma linda garotinha após sete horas em trabalho de parto. O nome escolhido foi Hannah, a menina tinha cabelos vermelhos escuros e finos e grandes olhos azuis, que davam indícios que iriam se tornar castanhos com o tempo.

Hermione tinha um incômodo sentimento em sua mente, que martelava para a garota escrever para Ron e contar tudo a ele. Quando Ginny terminou Hogwarts no início de Julho, ajudou Hermione, escondendo todas as penas e pergaminhos da casa. Livre da escola, Ginny arrumou um emprego no Pasquim, ao lado de Luna, que agora dirigia a questionável revista após a aposentadoria de seu pai. Ginny, sendo a artista que era, projetava as capas e fazia muitos desenhos engraçados. Hermione, por outro lado, tirou um mês de licença para cuidar da filha, e teria seu trabalho enviado por corujas, uma vez que ela estivesse recuperada - e com seu sono em dia.

Conforme Hannah crescia, Hermione se sentia pior. O tempo passou muito rápido, e não demorou muito, Hannah já estava dando risadinhas, sentando sozinha e engatinhando pela Toca. E a cada dia ela se parecia mais com Ron, com suas sardas e belos cabelos ruivos. Aos dez meses, já andava e balbuciava palavras, como 'ma-má'.

Hermione sabia que esconder Hannah de Ron tinha sido a coisa certa a fazer - Ron precisava terminar seu treinamento, e a paternidade poderia esperar - mas ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpada.

Na festa de 1 ano de Hannah, Hermione estava se sentindo pior do que nos outros dias. Até começou a escrever uma carta para Ron antes de cair no choro. Hannah animou-a colocando as mãos no rosto da mãe e dizendo, "Ma-má, fiki filiz!"

No início de agosto, Molly recebeu uma carta de Ron, informando que ele e Harry voltariam para casa em algumas semanas. Quando Hermione soube da novidade, passou semanas escrevendo e reescrevendo um discurso contendo tudo o que precisava falar a ele, incluindo como contaria e uma lista de perguntas que ele poderia fazer.

Assim como os exames de Hogwarts, o dia da volta de Ron chegou rapidamente e de repente, Hermione estava acordando no dia com o qual vinha temendo há meses.

Ela rolou na cama e se esticou, sendo acordada por um barulho no quarto, que indicava que sua filha estava acordada e pronta para o café da manhã. Desceu da cama, vestindo seu roupão lilás. Hannah estava sentada, olhando curiosa para a mãe, batendo a mamadeira nas velhas barras de madeira de seu berço.

Sorrindo para a filha, Hermione a tirou do berço e lhe deu um beijo. Na parede próxima a elas havia uma foto de Ron. Hermione achava que se Hannah o visse todos os dias, não estranharia o homem que chegaria à Toca naquele dia.

"Bom dia, Ursinha."

"Dia," respondeu Hannah, rindo. "Dia, dia, dia!"

Hannah ainda não falava muita coisa, mas gostava de repetir o que os outros falavam. Portanto, palavrões eram proibidos na casa. Aos quinze meses, além de repetir frases, os cabelos da menina estavam ficando cheios, embora o tom vermelho estivesse se tornando como o dos Weasley.

Hermione calçou os chinelos e desceu para a cozinha, onde encontrou Ginny.

"Bom dia, Hermione," disse, enquanto a amiga sentava a Weasley mais nova na cadeirinha alta.

"'Dia," Hermione respondeu bocejando.

"Com medo?" perguntou a ruiva, sorrindo fracamente enquanto mexia o café.

Hermione sorriu de volta, apreensiva. "Apavorada."

Foi até o armário e pegou uma lata de mingau para Hannah e uma tigela. Enchendo a tigela com leite, sentou-se ao lado da menina e começou a lhe dar.

"É compreensível," disse Molly, quebrando outro ovo para Hermione na frigideira. "Os meninos chegarão às duas horas, então certifiquem-se de que estarão prontas nesse horário. Ron pode estranhar o fato de ter poucas pessoas para recebê-lo, mas vai entender quando vir Hannah."

Molly colocou os ovos no prato com o bacon, para sua filha e Hermione.

"Obrigada," agradeceram as duas.

"Contar ao Ron não deveria ser assim... tão difícil," disse Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Pronta para conhecer o papai, hoje, Hannah?"

Hannah olhou para a mãe e sorriu. "Pa-pá!" disse. Hermione brincou de "Peguei seu nariz" com Hannah até que a menina pedisse por mais comida.

Duas horas aproximava-se rapidamente e Hermione não poderia estar mais nervosa. Decidiu usar o cordão que Ron lhe dera no seu aniversário de 16 anos. Olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho, desceu com Hannah e a deixou na sala com alguns brinquedos. A sala ficava fora do campo de visão da cozinha e da sala de estar, onde Hermione daria a notícia a Ron antes de apresentá-la a ele.

Beijou Hannah na testa e dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde esperaria juntamente com Molly, Arthur e Ginny. Duas horas... alguns minutos se passaram, até que Hermione notou o famoso relógio Weasley mudar o ponteiro com o rosto de Ron de 'Viajando' para 'Casa'. Respirou fundo e fitou a lareira, de onde surgiu uma chama verde e um homem de cabelos negros e rebeldes surgiu.

Harry não havia mudado muito na opinião de Hermione. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca e seus olhos possuíam um brilho diferente. Hermione imaginou que ele estivesse mais bronzeado, mas não; a única diferença era que ele parecia mais maduro e relaxado. Ela abraçou forte o velho amigo que se afastou quando a lareira tornou-se verde novamente.

No momento em que pôs os olhos em Ron, seu coração acelerou. Ele estava mais alto e seus cabelos mais compridos. Ele enrolava perto das orelhas. As sardas nunca lhe pareceram tão bonitas antes em seu rosto levemente bronzeado. Ron sorriu para Hermione e ela sentiu como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala.

Mas aconteceu uma coisa que a fez empalidecer.

A lareira tornou-se verde novamente e segundos depois, uma mulher adentrou na cozinha da Toca. Seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam presos em um coque e ela olhava ao seu redor com um caloroso sorriso em seu belo e jovem rosto. Virou-se para Ron, que acenou-lhe antes de virar para a família.

"Queria lhes apresentar a Miranda," disse. "Ela é minha namorada."

* * *

**N/T**: Pô, que sacanagem essa do Ron... Terminou com a Mi por carta e arranjou outra namorada. E ainda a levou pra conhecer a família... aff... stress, stress, stress. 

Bem, lá na parte em que eles estão arrumando o quarto pra Mi, são citados dois autores, **Louisa May Alcott** e **J. Murray**. A primeira é (quer dizer, foi) uma escritora americana, e dentre suas obras está _Little Women_, que foi adpatado para os cinemas em 1994, com o título de _Adoráveis Mulheres_ (muito legal). O outro eu não faço idéia (hehe- o único Murray que conheço é um autor de livro de microbiologia, argh!). Procurei, mas apareceram milhares de J. Murray... deve ser algum escritor bruxo...

Que fofurinha a Hannah, né? _"ma-má, fiki filiz..."_. Otiiii coisinha fofa. aperta as bochechas da Hannah E ela é geminiana que nem eu, e nasceu no mesmo dia que o meu pai... O que isso tem de importante? Bah, esqueçam...

No próximo capítulo, encontro entre pai e filha. Como será que o Ron vai reagir? u-uh... Não percam!

Bye

**P.S.:** Aqui é chatinho pra editar texto, hein? Nunca fica do jeito que eu coloco, fala sério... /


	3. Olá, papai

**Título original:** Daddy  
**Autor:** Blondebouncingferret

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Nada do universo Harry Potter me pertence. É tudo da JK Rowling.

* * *

Cap3- Olá, papai

"Namo – namorada?"- perguntou Hermione, sentindo que iria desmaiar. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Desde quando Ron tinha uma namorada? Pela expressão dos demais, parecia que eles também se faziam a mesma pergunta. Hermione percebeu que Harry parecia muito desconfortável, com as bochechas coradas.

'Como eu vou apresentar a Hannah pro Ron com ela aqui?' a garota pensava consigo. 'É impossível.'

"É, estamos juntos há três meses," respondeu Ron, passando o braço pela cintura de Miranda. Ele olhou de relance para Hermione, pausando antes de continuar. "Desculpe não ter contado nada, mas eu queria ter certeza de que era algo mais, antes de apresentá-la." adicionou, mais para a sala do que para Hermione.

'Algo mais? Eu vou dar a ela algo mais; sim, vou lançá-la daqui até Hogwarts.' Pensou Hermione, um sorriso falso em seus lábios.

"Bem, é um prazer conhecê-la, Miranda," disse Molly, com o mesmo sorriso falso de Hermione. "Vamos sentar, você deve estar cansada."

Dirigindo-se a mesa, a senhora ofereceu uma cadeira a Miranda.

"Eu sei que eu estou," disse Harry sentando rapidamente ao lado de Hermione, murmurando um 'sinto muito'.

"Pessoal, esta é Miranda Connolly", disse Ron, olhando para todos na sala, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto sardento. Virando-se para sua mãe, continuou, "Miranda, esta é minha mãe."

"Molly Weasley," apresentou-se, sorrindo fracamente. Molly foi até onde o marido estava sentado e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

"E este é meu pai, Arthur," Ron disse, apontando para o Sr Weasley.

"Posso ver de quem Ronald herdou a beleza, Sr Weasley," disse Miranda, sorrindo largamente, Hermione notou que os dentes da outra pareciam mais brancos que os seus- e ela era filha de dentistas!

"Obrigado," agradeceu Arthur. Parou por um momento, pareceu concentrar-se em algo, antes de adicionar, "Connolly? Conheço esse nome de algum lugar."

"Bem, meu pai joga na seleção Irlandesa de quadribol," respondeu, sorrindo docemente.

"Então é isso! Ele é mesmo seu pai?" Arthur perguntou animado. Miranda confirmou. "Eu levei meus filhos, Harry e Hermione para verem o jogo da Irlanda na Copa Mundial, há alguns anos atrás!" Arthur não ficava assim tão maravilhado desde que vira Harry pela primeira vez.

"Sério? Que legal. Pode até ser que eu tenha visto vocês por lá. Uma pena o que aconteceu depois do jogo, não é?", Miranda parecia um pouco desconfortável, olhando para Harry por um instante e então voltando para Arthur.

"Poderia ter sido evitado," Arthur disse, triste. Molly limpou a garganta e fitou o marido, que se desculpou. "Desculpe, querida."

"Esta é minha irmã Ginny," Ron continuou, apresentando sua namorada à bruxa mais jovem da sala.

"Prazer," disse Miranda. Ginny apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Ron virou-se para Hermione e seu sorriso desapareceu. Sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável, mas escondeu bem. Esse era o momento que ele mais temia desde que começou a namorar Miranda: apresentá-la a Hermione. Ele havia contado a Miranda tudo sobre a garota. Inclusive, foi ela quem o alertou que relacionamentos a longa distância nunca davam certo, ela até o ajudou a escrever a carta final para Hermione, o amor da vida dele... ou assim ele imaginava.

"Esta... esta é Hermione Granger," disse Ron, corando. Entretanto, a reação de Miranda não foi a que ele esperava.

"Oh, olá! Ronald me falou muito sobre você!" Miranda disse, parecendo animada em conhecê-la. Levantou-se, andou até Hermione e a abraçou. Quando a soltou, voltou para seu lugar, ao lado de Harry.

"Mesmo?" Hermione perguntou, esfregando suas mãos como se Miranda tivesse deixado alguma coisa ruim nelas.

"Oh sim, eu fiquei na mesma unidade que o Ronald e o Harry quando começamos o treinamento em Wisconsin," Miranda disse, acenando com a cabeça. "Bons tempos." Ela possuía uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se estivesse recordando. Bem, duas poderiam jogar esse jogo.

"Sei o que quer dizer!" Hermione disse alegremente, "Eu tive momentos _fantásticos_ com esses dois durante os nossos _sete anos_ em Hogwarts!" Ignorando os olhares confusos de Harry e Ron a as risadinhas de Ginny, as quais ela transformou em tossidas, Hermione adicionou, "Ei Harry, lembra daquela vez com o trasgo? Ah, foi demais." Suspirou alto.

"É- você quase morreu," Harry a lembrou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e desviando o olhar para Ron, que também não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"_Quase,"_ respondeu Hermione. "Até que o Ron salvou minha vida, claro." Sorrindo para Miranda, que sorriu de volta à morena ciumenta, Hermione mudou de assunto. "Como foi a viagem, Harry?" E virou de costas para Ron.

"Hum?" Continuando sem entender as mulheres pela súbita mudança de assunto de sua amiga, ele respondeu, "Interessante, essa é a palavra para descrever."

"Mesmo? Conte-me," disse Hermione,apoiando o queixo nas mãos, tentando ignorar Ron, cujo olhar podia sentir queimando atrás de si.

Harry umedeceu os lábios, franzindo o cenho. "Bem, no avião, o homem que estava sentado perto de mim ficava cheirando meu cabelo quando eu dormia e na hora do jantar, roubava o peixe do meu prato enquanto eu ia ao banheiro," Explicou, sorrindo timidamente.

Hermione levou a mão ao coração. "Oh, que terrível," disse sinceramente.

"Hum... é. Você está bem?" perguntou Harry, olhando para as feições da bruxa como se elas contivessem a resposta.

"Estou! Não poderia estar melhor!" respondeu, sorrindo inquieta. O relógio de Hermione apitou duas vezes e seu rosto, assim como o de Molly e Ginny empalideceu. O bipe era para lembrar-lhe de dar a mamadeira de Hannah. Hermione lançou um olhar desesperado à Molly, que pensou rápido e virou-se para Miranda.

"Miranda, você deve estar exausta da viagem," disse rapidamente, olhando brevemente para a porta da sala. "Ginny, por que você não mostra seu quarto para a Miranda?"

Xingando mentalmente, Ginny concordou e levantou-se. "Por aqui," disse, ajudando Miranda com as malas.

"Arthur, por que você não tira a cama de armar para que a Ginny possa dormir?" Molly adicionou. Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar zangado à mãe. "Você conhece as regras, Ginevra, o convidado fica com a cama," lembrou à caçula, que subiu as escadas. Arthur a seguiu, para pegar a velha cama de armar no sótão.

Ouvindo os últimos passos nas escadas, Molly trocou outro olhar significativo com Hermione, que levantou em um pulo. "Estarei na sala de estar," disse, saindo apressada da cozinha, Harry a seguiu, procurando por respostas.

Molly assentiu e foi até a geladeira pegar o leite para Hannah; parou quando notou que seu filho a fitava. "Deseja alguma coisa, querido?"

Ron dirigiu-se a sua mãe e a abraçou.

"Senti saudades," confessou.

"Eu também," ela respondeu. "Agora vá, farei um chá enquanto você e Hermione- é- conversam."

"Ok," disse Ron, dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe, antes de entrar na sala de estar e encontrar Harry sentado no sofá, olhando estranhamente para Hermione.

"Você está bem, cara?" Ron perguntou ao melhor amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Estou ótimo," respondeu o moreno, sem desviar os olhos de Hermione. "O que eu gostaria de saber é, _você_ está bem, Hermione?"

Ela deu uma breve risada. "O que lhe leva a perguntar isso? Claro que estou bem," respondeu nervosa, lançando olhares para a porta da sala.

"Então, o que aconteceu por aqui desde que partimos? Alguma coisa interessante?" perguntou Ron, olhando ao redor, feliz de estar em casa.

"Bem, na verdade" Hermione começou.

"Harry!"

Ginny quase rolou das escadas. Sua função era manter a sala livre para que sua amiga pudesse, sem interrupções, contar à Ron que ele era pai. "Acho que escutei minha mãe chamando, vamos até a cozinha," disse, dirigindo-se a cadeira dele.

"Não escutei nada," disse Harry, olhando para a porta da cozinha, onde Molly estava mexendo em alguma coisa no balcão.

"Eu tenho ótima audição, como um Pelúcio."

"Tudo bem, Ginny, ele pode ficar, não me importo." Ginny respirou fundo e se sentou na beira do sofá.

"O que está havendo?" perguntou Ron, sentindo que as garotas estavam lhe escondendo algo. Elas pareciam culpadas e um pouco assustadas. O que elas teriam feito?

"Eu tenho algo para lhe contar, Ron... quero dizer, lhe mostrar... você deveria saber," murmurou Hermione. Ela vinha praticando esse discurso há semanas, por que não conseguia achar as palavras certas? Não era do seu feitio esquecer o que havia estudado.

"Fala de uma vez!" disse o ruivo, seu rosto já vermelho.

"Manheee?!"

Todos congelaram.

Da porta da sala surgiu uma Hannah cambaleante, carregando sua vaquinha de brinquedo, Docinho, entre as pernas. "Fome! Manheee, fome!" choramingou, esfregando sua barriguinha.

"Oh, Ursinha," Hermione suspirou. Oh não, não, não, não. Não deveria ter acontecido dessa maneira. "A vovó está preparando seu leite," continuou, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto a fita no pescoço de Docinho. "Tia Ginny irá lhe dar quando estiver pronto."

Hannah sorriu e ajeitou-se no carpete, olhando para os dois estranhos. Um com a cara branca feito papel e outro com uma combinação entre o branco e o verde.

"Isso vale como uma coisa interessante," disse Harry, removendo seus óculos para limpa-los. Recolocou-os e então, percebendo que a criança- filha de Hermione- possuía cabelos cheios e ruivos e o nariz cheio de sardas, olhou para Ron, boquiaberto.

Ron parecia magoado. Profundamente magoado por Hermione ser mãe. Quanto tempo levou para que ela conhecesse outra pessoa? Sentindo como se tivesse explodido por dentro, disse dolorosamente, "Você... você teve um filho."

"Muuuuuuuu!" Hannah pronunciou-se, rindo alto enquanto puxava as orelhas de Docinho.

A sala mergulhou em silêncio. Harry pulou de repente e virou-se para Ginny. "Você está certa! Sua mãe _está _nos chamando!"

Ginny, aliviada de poder sair da sala, levantou-se. O casal saiu silenciosa, mas rapidamente, Ginny sussurrando que lhe contaria tudo na cozinha.

Uma vez sozinhos, Hermione olhou para Ron, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas ao ver a expressão magoada de Ron. "Tive," respondeu. Hermione baixou o olhar para sua filha e afagou seus cabelos.

"Quando isso... por que isso... quero dizer... onde está o pai?" Ron perguntou, sem saber ao certo qual das centenas de perguntas deveria fazer primeiro. Olhando para a garotinha, ele teve uma boa idéia da resposta. Sentiu seu estômago despencar.

"Estou olhando para ele," Hermione respondeu, encarando Ron nos olhos, tentando não piscar.

* * *

Hello people!! Sorry pela demora. Dany, era pouca coisa... deu pra acertar. )

Pois é, Ron foi bem cachorro, muita sacanagem o que ele fez...

Vão preparando seus _Avadas_!! hehe

**Special Thanks:** Dibiela, Jessika Láine Mendonça Batista, Flá, Diana Potter, Natinha Weasley, carlam, Jessika, amylouca, Glauce, Sâmya Carvalho, Fenf Igo, Andressa, Thaty, Ara Potter, Val Weasley, RonMioneMKAOlsen, Tety Potter, mione03, Dany Granger Weasley, LuisAO, Maira Daroz, Thaty.

**Próximo capítulo: Hermione explica pq escondeu a verdade de Ron. Será que ele vai entender suas razões?? Não percam!!!!!!**


	4. Atualizando

**Título original:** Daddy  
**Autor:** Blondebouncingferret

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Nada do universo Harry Potter me pertence. É tudo da JK Rowling.

* * *

Cap 4- Atualizações

Ron ia ficando mais branco do que Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça conforme as palavras eram digeridas. Isso não estava certo... não poderia estar. Claro, a criança _parecia _com ele, mas ele não via Hermione há 2 anos, então a menos que ela tenha engravidado e não contado à ele, ela estava mentindo.

Na verdade, de onde quer que a situação fosse vista, Hermione havia mentido sobre o bebê. Harry sabia? Todos estavam rindo dele pelas costas?

Era coisa demais para Ron; correu para o vaso mais próximo para vomitar. Ouvindo isso, Molly, Harry e Ginny entraram na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Vejo que contou a ele," disse Molly, observando seu filho mais novo arruinar seus lírios.

Hermione retraiu-se com os sons e respondeu, "Sim."

Hannah olhou curiosa para sua família, imaginando o que estava acontecendo. Não era comum homens estranhos saírem correndo vomitando.

"Mamãe, ele tá dodói?" a jovem bruxa perguntou, puxando a barra da saia de sua mãe.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. "Hum, Ginny, você poderia levá-la para a cozinha e dar-lhe algo para comer, por favor?"

Seria melhor se ela conversasse com Ron a sós; Hannah não precisava ouvir o linguajar que Hermione sabia que Ron usaria. Ginny assentiu e abaixou-se para pegar a sobrinha.

"Não, não a leve!" Ron disparou. Limpou a boca e levantou-se, trêmulo. "Por favor."

Ginny hesitou e olhou para Hermione.

"Não quero que ela ouça coisas erradas de você. Ela tem o costume de repetir tudo o que ouve," Hermione explicou séria.

"Repetir, repetir, repetir!" Hannah cantarolou antes de cair na gargalhada.

Hermione notou um pequeno sorriso ameaçando aparecer no rosto de Ron, mas assim como esse pensamento veio, o sorriso se foi.

"Viu?" disse Hermione, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Acenou para Ginny, que rapidamente dirigiu-se para a cozinha, Harry e Molly logo atrás.

A jovem mãe suspirou e sentou no sofá, ajeitando a saia. Olhou para Ron, que andava de um lado para o outro e com o rosto corado. "Gostaria de sentar?" perguntou timidamente.

Ron parou e a olhou como se ela estivesse maluca. "Como é que é?" perguntou.

"Sentar, para que a gente possa conversar," Hermione respondeu, tentando manter-se calma.

"Conversar?" disse Ron, cuspindo a palavra como se fosse uma coisa suja. "O que você... Merlin! Isso é típico de você," disparou, decidindo que fingir calma estava fora de cogitação.

"Típico? Ter um filho seu é típico?" Hermione perguntou, cruzando os braços. Ron já havia dito algumas coisas estúpidas na vida, mas essa vencia todas.

"O que? Não," Ron disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "O que é típico é que as coisas sempre tem que ser do seu jeito."

"As coisas não têm sempre que ser do meu jeito," a morena retrucou, sentindo-se ofendida.

"Sim, elas têm!" gritou Ron. "Você me escondeu isso por quanto tempo? Dois anos?" seu rosto estava esquentando e sua voz aumentando conforme falava.

"Eu ia te contar."

"Quando? Quando ela se formasse em Hogwarts?"

Hermione podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas estava determinada em não mostrar fraqueza. "Você não sabe o quanto eu quis te escrever contando. Foi uma decisão muito difícil." disse, baixando a voz.

"Uma _decisão difícil_? Você teve a chance de me contar, ou não. Como diabos isso pode ser difícil?" Ron gritou, seu rosto endurecendo ao olhar para a antiga namorada com indignação.

Hermione levantou para encará-lo, seus olhos faiscando. "Se eu tivesse te contado, você teria voltado para casa, não teria?" perguntou, colocando as mãos no quadril, assim como a Sra Weasley fazia com Ron quando ele a aborrecia.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele respondeu, "Que droga, eu teria."

"Então você entende porque eu não podia te contar? Você teria voltado para casa sem carreira e provavelmente iria trabalhar em algo sem futuro e seria infeliz pro resto da vida," Hermione argumentou. Seu olhar suavizou e ela continuou, "Ser um Auror era seu sonho, e eu tinha que te deixar vivê-lo."

Não muito certo do que responder, Ron abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, pensativo. Finalmente, após um momento de silêncio, ele respondeu, "Você poderia ter me contado e dito para não voltar pra casa... todas aquelas cartas e nada."

"E você teria me escutado?" Hermione perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Sorriu significativamente ao ex-namorado, e sentou novamente no sofá.

Desta vez, Ron juntou-se a ela. Ele parecia ter se acalmado. "Bem... tudo bem, acho que entendo porque você não me contou," disse, seu rosto vermelho agora rosa de embaraço.

Por um tempo eles permaneceram em completo silêncio, ambos pensando no que dizer a seguir.

Ron limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de Hermione antes de perguntar em voz baixa, "Como ela se chama?"

A simples pergunta fez seu coração disparar. "Hannah," respondeu.

Ron umedeceu os lábios e acenou a cabeça. "Ela se parece comigo?"

"Claro," ela respondeu, sorrindo para o pai de sua filha. "Ela tem o seu sorriso, seu temperamento e tenho certeza de que você percebeu, suas sardas e cabelos." baixou os olhos para suas mãos, que estavam em seu colo. "Sempre que olho para ela, vejo você."

A raiva e choque de Ron estavam diminuindo, e uma onda de novas emoções as substituía. Ele ainda sentia raiva por ter sido enganado, mas uma parte dele a compreendia. Estava claro pela expressão de Hermione que guardar este segredo havia sido muito doloroso, e ele não podia imaginar o que ela havia passado nesses dois anos. A outra parte dele sentia-se triste; ele havia perdido etapas importantes da vida de sua filha- seu nascimento, primeiros passos e primeira palavra.

"Lamento que tenha tido que fazer isso sozinha," Ron disse, sentindo-se culpado. Ele entendera porque descobrira somente agora, e não 24 meses atrás, que era pai, mas isso não o impedia de sentir-se culpado por não estar lá.

"Eu não estava completamente sozinha," Hermione admitiu, levantando o olhar. "Estou morando aqui, sua mãe tem ajudado muito."

"E quanto ao trabalho? Você me escreveu contando que estava trabalhando no Ministério," Ron parecia meio confuso.

"Trabalho em casa. Mando os relatórios por coruja e vou ao escritório por uma hora ou um pouco mais por dia," explicou.

"Parece que você não precisou de mim, no fim das contas," o ruivo disse, soando um pouco magoado.

Hermione negou com a cabeça. "Crianças precisam dos pais, nós precisamos, sim, de você," disse, olhando nos seus belos olhos castanhos.

"É coisa demais pra assimilar... ", Ron disse, esfregando o pescoço. A única preocupação que ele tinha essa manhã era em apresentar Miranda, e agora ele era responsável por outro ser humano! De repente seu rosto empalideceu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O que foi?" Hermione perguntou, segurando a mão direita de Ron, preocupada.

Ron puxou a mão e levantou num pulo. "Miranda! Eu- eu preciso contar à ela," disse, em pânico. Como ela iria reagir? De todas as maneiras que ele imaginou apresentá-la à sua família, ter de explicar a sua namorada que ele tinha uma filha não era uma delas.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, deixando Hermione com o pressentimento de que poderia ter sido melhor.

Depois que Ron desapareceu nas escadas, Hermione entrou na cozinha para finalmente relaxar.

"Pelo barulho, aposto como ele não reagiu muito bem?"

"No início não, Molly, mas acho que ele está bem agora," explicou, sentando ao lado de Harry que fitava Hannah espantado, observando-a tomar a mamadeira.

Harry virou-se para a amiga. "Ela é linda. Simplesmente..." procurou uma palavra para descrever o quão linda era a criança, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma.

"De tirar o fôlego?" Ginny, que estava do outro lado de Hannah, sugeriu.

"É," concordou. Voltou-se para Hannah, cuja mamadeira estava agora caída ao seu lado. A pequena piscou e inclinou-se, pegando os óculos de Harry.

"Bigada," disse, colocando-os na cabeça. Harry piscou algumas vezes até seus olhos se acostumarem à claridade.

"Desculpe não ter lhe contado, Harry," Hermione desculpou-se, olhando novamente para suas mãos.

"Tudo bem, Ginny já me explicou tudo. Entendo porque você fez o que fez. De qualquer maneira, estar aqui agora e ver Hannah compensa tudo," acariciou os cachos ruivos da garotinha.

"Onde está Ron?" Molly perguntou, pegando a mamadeira vazia, e com um rápido toque de sua varinha, limpou-a e a guardou no armário.

"Foi falar com a _Miranda_," Hermione respondeu, fazendo uma careta. Viu a expressão de Molly endurecer quando esta fechava a porta do armário.

"Sinto muito," Harry disse de repente, evitando olhar para as amigas. "Eu devia ter avisado vocês que o Ron ia trazê-la, mas ele disse para eu não falar nada.

"Oh, não é sua culpa, querido," Molly assegurou-o, dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro.

"Não importa, Harry," disse Ginny. "Depois que o Ron contar à ela sobre essa preciosidade, ela provavelmente irá embora." ela mostrou a língua para Hannah, que riu, ainda achando os óculos de Harry divertidos para brincar.

"Talvez, mas eu a conheço ha dois anos e ela é bem compreensiva. Nunca fica sem graça.

"Ótimo," Hermione disse sarcástica, apoiando o queixo na mão.

"Já estou até imaginando," disse Ginny. Limpou a garganta e imitou um sotaque irlandês. "Oh, que bebê lindo! Ela é a sua cara, Ronald! Quando nós nos casarmos, serei a madrasta dela! Não vai ser _demais_?"

Isso fez com que Harry risse alto, Molly transformasse sua risada em tossidas e Hermione se endireitasse na cadeira, em pânico.

"Eles não vão casar, vão?"

"O que? Não, mas dê alguns meses e ela vai ter o Ron vestido com sua melhor roupa, praticando o 'eu aceito'," disse Harry suspirando. Ele olhou para embaçado ruivo que era Ginny, por um momento, antes de perceber que ela o olhava também desviou o olhar, corando levemente.

"Por que você se importa tanto, Hermione?" perguntou Ginny. Virou-se para Hannah e pegou os óculos de Harry, ajudando-o a colocá-los de volta. "Pensei que já tivesse esquecido Ron."

"Bem, já, claro! Eu não quero que a Hannah tenha uma madrasta, só isso," Hermione respondeu rapidamente, corando. Isso era verdade, ela não queria uma madrasta para sua filha, mas além disso, não queria que Ron namorasse mais ninguém. Ela pensou que poderia lidar com isso quando o dia chegasse, mas vê-lo novamente hoje trouxe de volta a lembrança dos bons momentos que tiveram juntos.

"Claro, tudo bem," Ginny disse. Ela não acreditava na amiga, mas mesmo que Hermione admitisse que queria voltar com Ron, não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.

"Gostaria de um pouco de chá, Harry?" perguntou Molly, mudando de assunto.

"Sim por favor, com duas colheres de açúcar," disse Harry. Olhou para a cozinha. Era exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava, exceto pela receita na panela, mamadeiras no armário, e algumas fotografias de Hannah espalhadas. "Então, o que aconteceu enquanto estive fora, que eu ainda não sei? Fora o nascimento da Hannah, claro."

As garotas pensaram por um momento; a vida social delas estava parada desde que Hannah nascera. Elas raramente falavam com outras pessoas além de Neville e Luna.

"Erm, Neville está indo bem no St Mungo's, estão deixando ele atender os pacientes- com supervisão, claro," disse Ginny, tentando lembrar o que mais Luna havia lhe dito no trabalho.

"Obrigado," Harry agradeceu quando Molly lhe passou o chá. "E quanto ao Remus?" perguntou, preocupação transparecendo em seu rosto. Com o tempo, Harry aceitou a morte de Sirius e lentamente aprendeu a lidar com isso. Remus, por outro lado, estava levando mais tempo para aceitar. Ele passara doze anos odiando o cara e teve apenas dois anos para recuperar o tempo perdido. Perder James e Lily tão jovens foi doloroso para Remus, mas aquele dia no Ministério foi algo completamente diferente.

A expressão de Hermione suavizou gradativamente enquanto respondia. "Melhor, aparentemente. Ele é o padrinho da Hannah e a adora. Faz com que ele saia de casa." O último desejo de Sirius foi que Remus ficasse com o Largo Grimmauld nº 12 e um terço de sua fortuna- os outros dois terços foi dado à Harry e aos Weasleys.

Harry sorriu; estava contente que Remus estivesse melhor. Os primeiros meses foram duros para ambos. Dando o último gole no chá, Harry levantou-se.

"É melhor eu ir ver como ele está."

As três mulheres o acompanharam até a lareira.

A Sra Weasley deu-lhe um abraço apertado, dando-lhe as boas vindas adequadas. "Você virá amanhã, não é, querido?"

"Não faltaria por nada," respondeu, abaixando-se para pegar suas malas. Ginny foi mais rápida e pagou-as para ele. Fez um movimento para abraçá-lo, mas no último minuto desistiu e, ao invés disso, estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Até mais, Harry," disse calmamente. Harry assentiu em resposta.

Virou-se para Hermione, que lhe deu um beijo no rosto. "Cuide-se, e mande lembranças ao Remus."

"Darei," assegurou. Harry voltou-se para a escada e gritou para Ron, "Ei, vocês dois! Estou indo." Não houve resposta, mas imaginou que eles estivessem ocupados discutindo sobre a paternidade recém descoberta de Ron. Após um rápido aceno para Hannah, aparatou no Largo Grimauld.

"Tchau, tchau!" disse Hannah quando ele desapareceu com um _pop_.

Hermione respirou fundo. A hora de enfrentar Ron e Miranda juntos havia chegado.

"Que comece a festa," sussurrou para si mesma ao subir as escadas.

* * *

** Capítulo dedicado à Eduardo Ferreira Cardoso, que tão cedo nos deixou, mas que estará sempre em nossos corações. Lov u cousin!**

E aí, personas? Demorou, mas chegou... não esqueçam de comentar e votar.

** Próximo capítulo:** Só o que tenho a dizer é: "Preparem seus _ Avadas_".

bye bye

see ya


	5. A Conversa

Cap 5 A Conversa

Hermione subiu lentamente as escadas, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse dizer à Miranda, que melhorasse a situação. Ela nunca falhou em encontrar respostas para um problema. Mesmo no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando não conseguia descobrir quem era Nicholas Flamel, passou grande parte do seu Natal pensando, apenas para perceber que a resposta estava bem à sua frente.

Mas não haviam livros sobre novas namoradas, e mesmo se houvessem, ela duvidava que existisse um capítulo ensinando a como lidar com elas. Não, ela teria que lidar com isso sozinha- falar com Miranda e tentar faze-la entender porque seu namorado, de repente, tinha uma filha.

Se ela não o fizesse, e Miranda terminasse com Ron, ele não a perdoaria. Hermione estava surpresa por ele tê-la perdoado por esconder Hannah, e fez uma anotação mental de não pensar mal de Ron por enquanto.

Ela não sabia porque se sentia tão apreensiva; embora soubesse que não deveria se sentir assim. Já havia lidado com coisas piores. No sétimo ano enfrentou Voldemort durante a grande batalha, ao lado de Harry e Ron, os respeitáveis fundadores da Armada de Dumbledore, quando o derrotaram juntos.

Na época, Hermione descobriu a resposta para o problema- juntar a um pouco de sua mágica e da de Ron, transferindo-as para Harry, que lançou a Maldição da Morte no Lord das Trevas. Isso consumiu muita energia, uma quantidade que Harry não seria capaz de recuperar, caso Hermione e Ron não o tivessem provido.

Falar com Miranda deveria ser moleza.

O quarto de Ginny, onde Miranda estava acomodada, era quase no fim do corredor, e identificado com uma placa de metal pregada na porta, onde se lia _Quarto da Ginevra_. Hermione estava prestes a bater na porta, quando escutou duas vozes vindo lá de dentro. Não querendo interromper, aproximou-se mais da porta, para escutar melhor.

"... Então você não fazia idéia de que Harmony estava grávida?"

"O nome dela é Hermione, e não, eu já disse que não sabia."

Hermione mordeu os lábios e hesitou, sabendo que bisbilhotar era falta de educação e errado. Mesmo assim, continuou escutando, esperando pelo melhor momento para anunciar sua presença.

Houve um suspiro baixo e ouviu Miranda dizer, "Pelo que você me disse, Ronald, _Hermione _é uma 'boa garota'. Por que ela mentiria?"

Ron pausou e então respondeu, "Para me ajudar. Se ela tivesse me contado que estava- que estava grávida, eu teria voltado imediatamente para casa- e ela sabia disso. Ela queria que eu terminasse meu treinamento."

Outra pause, e Miranda perguntou, "Se nós já estivéssemos namorando e ela mandasse uma coruja lhe contando, você teria voltado?"

"Isso não é justo..."

"Pergunta válida."

Ninguém falou por um tempo, e Hermione imaginou que Ron estivesse tentando encontrar uma resposta que satisfizesse Miranda. Não querendo saber a resposta, mesmo que a fizesse se sentir melhor, bateu na porta.

"Entra", gritou Ron.

Hermione empurrou a porta e entro timidamente. Miranda estava sentada na cama de Ginny com os braços cruzados e Ron estava a sua frente, seu rosto sardento, corado.

"Eu, uh- vim ver se a Miranda está bem acomodada," mentiu. Ela queria saber como Miranda estava reagindo à notícia, e pelo que escutou, estava aceitando bem, apesar de tantas perguntas. "Eu sei que estar em uma casa estranha pela primeira vez é um pouco assustador. Quando vim pra cá pela primeira vez, fiquei um pouco nervosa; mas isso foi, uh- por outros motivos...", sua voz foi baixando, as mãos justas á frente do corpo.

"Obrigada, mas eu estou bem," disse Miranda, com um sorriso falso. "É mais o fato de estar sobre o mesmo teto que a família do meu namorado, a ex-namorada e a filha, que é 'assustador'."

"Miranda," bradou Ron. "Seja gentil."

"Desculpe, Ronald," disse, piscando sedutoramente. "Você poderia pegar alo para eu beber, por favor? Não confiei nos que nos ofereceram no avião," adicionou, sorrindo de uma maneira que Hermione não acreditou.

Ron assentiu e assim que desaparatou, Miranda levantou e caminhou em direção à Hermione.

"Agora que o Ronald saiu, teremos a chance de conversar," disse, um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

Hermione engoliu em seco, não estava gostando do jeito que Miranda a olhava. "Claro... sobre o que?"

Sorrindo com desprezo, Miranda respondeu, "Nós duas sabemos que você não veio ver como eu estava." Cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não sei do que você está falando," Hermione mentiu novamente, tentando parecer casual. Como se encarasse um hipogrifo, tentou não piscar e nem desviar o olhar.

"Claro que não. Eu ouvi você e o Ronald discutindo lá embaixo, e ele me explicou tudo." Disse a outra, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso presunçoso, e olhava Hermione de cima a baixo

Hermione corou; que maneira de descobrir. Baixou o olhar e se concentrou em uma mancha no tapete.

"Só queria lhe dizer, e sem parecer grosseira nem nada," Miranda continuou, "mas o que você fez não muda nada. Ronald ainda é _meu _namorado, e nem mesmo uma criança mudará isso."

Hermione contraiu o rosto por um instante, antes de respirar fundo e encarar Miranda. "Isso é tudo? Por que eu tenho que dar atenção ao Ron e à _minha _filha, se você não se importar."

"Não, não saia," disse Miranda, sua voz parecendo ameaçadora de repente. Caminhou para perto de Hermione até que ficassem a apenas um palmo distantes, e sussurrou, "Quero que saiba que eu não gosto de você. Acho que você é uma pessoa terrível pelo o que fez ao pobre Ronald, mentindo e escondendo dele uma coisa tão importante."

A morena mordeu os lábios e manteve a cabeça erguida, determinada a não deixar Miranda atingi-la

"Oh, e acho que você deveria saber: Ronald já tinha te esquecido muito antes de vocês terminarem. Eu o ajudei, entende? Isso é o que nos torna diferentes; eu sou uma pessoa carinhosa e prestativa."

Hermione disse entre dentes, "Fico feliz que Ron tenha encontrado uma pessoa que possa faze-lo feliz. Agora, se me der licença..."

Ela tinha que sair dali, ou a coisa ficaria violenta. Apenas olhar para o sorriso presunçoso da outra a irritava profundamente. Caminhou para a porta, mas mirando bloqueou a passagem. Ainda não havia terminado.

Inclinou-se sobre Hermione e sussurrou, "Você não merece ser a mão da filha do Ronald."

As palavras atingiram Hermione como um soco no peito. Bufou e mordeu o interior da bochecha, num ato para impedir que as lágrimas de raiva caíssem; sentiu gosto de sangue na língua ao levantar ainda mais o queixo e lançar á Miranda o olhar mais frio e desaprovador que pôde.

"Mesmo assim, eu sou a mãe da filha do Ron," disse, cerrando ainda mais os punhos para controlar o tremor em sua voz, "e Ron quer fazer parte da vida dela. Se isso lhe incomoda, é problema seu, e você vai me desculpar, mais ainda, por eu não dar importância para comentários sobre mim feitos por uma pessoa como você."

Os olhos de Miranda brilharam perigosamente. "Você se acha muito..."

"Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que discutir com você," Hermione a interrompeu, sentindo que estava prestes a perder o controle. "Saia da minha frente."

Passou rápido por Miranda, determinada a sair logo dali antes que a outra a visse desmoronar. A última coisa que precisava era mostrar fraqueza. Ao cruzar a porta, ouviu Miranda soltar uma risada irônica antes de fecha-la atrás de si.

Encostou-se na porta, respirando fundo, seus olhos fechados, o coração acelerado. As lágrimas contra as quais estava lutando, agora caiam livres; seu único consolo diante daquela cena, era que não havia começado a soluçar na frente daquela vadia.

Ela pôde ouvir que Ron havia retornado e perguntara para onde ela havia ido.

"Foi ver o bebê," respondeu Miranda.

"Hermione?"

Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com uma Ginny preocupada.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" Hermione perguntou, não recordando de te-la visto quando saiu do quarto.

Ginny parecia embaraçada. "O tempo todo; usei as Orelhas Extensíveis. Fred e George disseram para usa-las se fosse importante... e se mamãe não estivesse por perto." Juntou as mãos atrás de si, corando levemente. "Desculpe, eu não deveria..."

"Não, não, tudo bem," disse Hermione, enxugando os olhos e feliz por Ginny estar lá para abraçá-la caso precisasse. "Assim não vou ter que explicar tudo o que aconteceu e foi dito lá dentro; só quero esquecer isso."

Hermione foi para o quarto e Ginny a seguiu, surpresa pela reação da amiga.

"Mas nós temos que contar à mamãe! Ela acreditará em você, não tem motivos para duvidar, e então poderemos nos livrar da Srta Perfeitinha," disse Ginny, fechando a porta do quarto de Hermione.

"É, e o Ron vai ficar super feliz," a outra retrucou, irônica, jogando-se na cama, com um suspiro. "Depois de mentir pra ele por mais de um ano, esconder a filha e então expulsar a namorada da casa dele, acho que poderemos retomar de onde paramos."

Ginny ficou em silêncio, sabia que a amiga estava certa, e não havia muito o que elas pudessem fazer sem que deixasse Ron infeliz. Ela conhecia o temperamento do irmão e se elas o aborrecessem pra valer, ele poderia sair da vida delas para sempre- ou pior, ir embora com Miranda.

"Não tem jeito, de qualquer maneira a Hannah fica sem o pai." Hermione começou a chorar novamente, sentindo pena de si mesma e da filha. Isso não deveria ter acontecido; se as coisas tivessem sido do jeito que ela havia planejado, Ron a estaria ajudando a dar comida para Hannah naquele momento, ao invés de estar discutindo com a namorada.

"Não é tanto assim..."Ginny disse de repente. Hermione levantou o olhar para a amiga, enquanto Ginny lhe entregava uma caixa de lenços e se juntava à ela na cama, um sorriso dançando no rosto sardento da garota.

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou Hermione, incapaz de achar uma solução para seu problema.

"Nós não podemos expulsar a Miranda, mas... e se ela sair por vontade própria?" a ruiva perguntou, encarando Hermione como se a sentença explicasse tudo.

"E por que ela faria isso? Você a ouviu; ela vai adorar ficar isso. Ela tem Ron para esfregar na minha cara e ele não vai acreditar se contarmos."

"Nós podíamos atiçá-la de vez em quando, falar ou fazer coisas que a façam ficar mal com o Ron," Ginny explicou, parecendo excitada com o plano. "E se a fizermos ficar realmente mal, ela vai querer partir pra cima de você e isso vai ser perfeito. Ron sempre gostou de você e não sei se já percebeu, mas sempre que alguém te ataca- verbal ou fisicamente- ele aparece pra te defender."

O plano de Ginny fazia Hermione se sentir incomodada. Não estava feliz com a idéia de sabotar o namoro de Ron, não importando o quanto não gostava de Miranda. Isso parecia baixo e desonesto.

"Eu não sei... eu quero que o Ron seja feliz," disse, pegando um lenço para enxugar os olhos.

"Ele era feliz com você!" Ginny a lembrou. Havia desespero em seus olhos, e Hermione pôde dizer que Ginny sentia-se do mesmo jeito que ela em relação à Miranda.

Hermione suspirou e olhou desanimada para a ruiva. "_Era, _Ginny. Ele seguiu em frente." Pausou e então adicionou calmamente, "Nós dois seguimos." Hermione podia ver pela expressão de Ginny que ela não havia acreditado, e se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, também não acreditaria.

"Ele só seguiu em frente porque ela, provavelmente, fez a cabeça dele." Retrucou. "Todo mundo sabe que o Ron era mais feliz quando estava com você." Suspirou infeliz, baixando o olhar para as mãos, que estavam largadas sobre a colcha que cobria a cama de Hermione. A morena deixou escapar outro suspiro.

"Parece bom na teoria, mas o que iremos fazer para que ela fique mal?" Hermione não podia acreditar que iria levar aquilo adiante.

"Simples. Você e Ron só precisam se aproximar," Ginny explicou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Um sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios, pela mudança de opinião da amiga.

Hermione piscou, surpresa. "Acho melhor você parar por aí. Tudo isso começou com o Ron e eu nos aproximando," lembrou à amiga, dando-lhe tapinhas ao lado da cabeça.

Ginny riu. "Não estou falando _desse_ jeito! Por Merlin, Hermione! E se você e Ron estivesses próximos, como uma família com a Hannah? Eu conheço meu irmão, e ele não escolheria uma garota ao invés da família, principalmente uma vadia como ela." Ginny confirmava com a cabeça, enfatizando seus argumentos.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Eu também o conheço. Ele pode se deixar levar por um rostinho bonito."

"Ron faz parte de uma das mais antigas, unidas e numerosas famílias da região- ele tem seis irmãos! Família significa tudo para ele. Muito mais do que uma sessão amassos com uma piranha."

Hermione contraiu o rosto em desagrado ao comentário de Ginny, mas depois refletiu sobre ele. Por um lado, ela não se iludia de que a maioria dos rapazes não se deixavam levar pela sua... libido. Por outro, elas estavam falando de _Ron_. E Ron era leal. Ele estava disposto a fazer a coisa certa por Hannah e fazer parte de sua vida, de ser um pai para ela.

_E você ainda está apaixonada por ele..._

Hermione afastou aquela voz culpada e carente de sua mente e sorriu para Ginny.

A idéia de se vingar de Miranda através do amor de Ron pela família era demais louca, mas poderia dar certo.

* * *

**Hello!!**

**Podem lançar seus _Avadas_... a vaca merece!! rsrs  
**

**Próximo Capítulo: A aproximação entre pai e filha... muito cute!!!!**

**P.S.: Alguém sabe onde posso encontrar fotos bacanas dos X-Men, especialmente do Wolverine e da Jean Grey? Me avisem, plz!!**


	6. Aproximação

**Cap 6- Aproximação**

O dia anterior tinha sido longo e cansativo para Harry, que além de estar sofrendo com o fuso horário, se encontrava no meio do triangulo Hermione- Ron- Miranda... que havia se transformado em um quadrado quando descobriram a existência de Hannah.

Ao retornar ao Largo Grimmauld, passou horas discutindo com Remus, que parecia bem melhor do que quando Harry partiu, sobre a vida na Inglaterra e a que levara na América. Após uma boa noite de sono, esperava que tudo voltasse ao normal, e que, no novo dia, o anterior não parecesse tão ruim quanto imaginara.

Mas assim que Ginny abriu a porta da Toca e lhe explicou o que ela e Hermione estavam planejando, Harry soube que as coisas não voltariam ao normal por um bom tempo.

"Não estou muito certo disso," admitiu, olhando para Ginny e Hermione.

"Não está certo de que?" perguntou Ginny olhando de um amigo para o outro. "É simples, Hermione passa um tempo junto com Ron e Hannah, e ele percebe o quão idiota e egoísta ele é, e eles viram uma família."

Harry ainda estava hesitante; claro, Ron era meio tapado quando se tratava de mulheres, mas estava certo de que Miranda daria um basta em qualquer 'momento família' antes que fosse longe demais.

Harry virou-se para Hermione e a examinou com expressão séria. Estava surpreso por ela levar aquilo adiante; ela sempre foi mais sensata sobre esses assuntos do que Ginny.

"O que você acha disso?"

Hermione respondeu, tímida, "Tudo o que eu quero é que Hannah tenha uma família." Baixou o olhar para as mãos, que unidas e largadas sobre a mesa da cozinha, onde o trio se encontrava.

Harry conhecia Hermione há nove anos e poderia dizer quando ela não estava sendo completamente honesta. Querer um pai para sua filha era apenas a ponta do iceberg, na sua opinião. A olhou, imaginando se ela iria se abrir.

"E?" insistiu, quando ela parou de falar.

"E nada," Hermione confirmou, apoiando as palmas das mãos na mesa em ênfase. Harry sabia? Como ele poderia saber? Ela havia decidido que chorar por Ron não a ajudaria e que deveria seguir em frente. Era isso que vinha fazendo... até ele voltar para casa, claro. Ao vê-lo, algo impediu seus sentimentos de desaparecerem.

_Imagino se Ron tem o mesmo problema?_

"Ele está com a Miranda agora, e eu... eu sou apenas a mãe da filha dele," explicou desapontada, suspirando pesadamente. De repente, o plano de Ginny pareceu fútil, e tão bobo quanto parecera no início.

"Como você pode dizer isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim?" Ginny perguntou, surpresa com o estado da amiga. Ela não era assim, mas novamente, desde que Ron trouxera Miranda, a confiança de Hermione havia ido por água abaixo.

"Porque aos olhos de um rapaz jovem, é. Miranda é jovem, bem atraente e pode divertir bastante o Ron, e eu? A cada dia pareço mais velha, tenho estrias na barriga e quadris largos, e minha única diversão é preparar mamadeira e lanchinhos para a Hannah quando os gêmeos saem com ela toda terça-feira, enquanto estou no trabalho." Baixou o olhar mais uma vez para as mãos, sentindo-se mais depressiva do que antes.

Ginny hesitou, e então puxou Hermione para um abraço. "Não se diminua, você vale mais do que cem Mirandas. Ela é apenas uma vadia que pensa que pode piscar e esperar que os homens caiam aos seus pés. Você é _real_ e não se dá o devido crédito. Ron é um idiota se não consegue enxergar isso," disse.

"E veja bem," Ginny acrescentou, afastando-se para encarar Hermione, que enxugava os olhos com a manga da blusa. "Mamãe tem aquela regra que não permite que meninos e meninas dividam o quarto, então eles não podem transar."

Hermione riu, ajeitou os cabelos. "Obrigada, Gin. Mas você não pode afirmar isso."

"Oh, posso sim. O Harry me disse. Eles não fizeram _nada_ ainda. Parece que a Miranda está segurando. Com certeza sabe que os caras fariam qualquer coisa pra conseguir," disse Ginny, fazendo careta pelo papo sobre a vida sexual de seu irmão. Mas valeu a pena, pois um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Hermione.

"Ei!" Harry disse, abismado com a traição de Ginny. "Eu disse que isso era segredo!"

Ginny rolou os olhos, "Não, não disse. Você sabia que eu iria contar a Hermione. Você apenas não queria falar sobre sexo com ela, por que não consegue." Ginny mostrou a língua. Era verdade, Harry mal conseguia dizer a palavra, imagine conversar sobre o assunto. Os Dursleys não lhe ensinaram nada e ele não teve amigos na escola para conversar, então foi forçado a aprender o básico no 6º ano e os detalhes um pouco mais tarde.

Harry corou. "Eu consigo falar sobre... _você sabe_," disse calmamente, seus olhos fixos em um gancho na parede, onde estava pendurado o avental de Molly, com uma mancha que pareceu muito interessante. Ele rezou para que Ginny parasse de olhar para ele de um modo tão divertido e terno.

"Hum, eu acredito, Harry," disse Ginny, cruzando os braços contra o peito. "Agora, de volta ao plano..."

"Sabe... não me sinto muito a vontade com isso," Hermione a cortou, sem graça."Eu não quero coloca-lo em ação. Não sou boa nisso, não quando se trata... dele." Levantou, e dirigiu-se às escadas. "Hannah vai acordar logo; acho que vou levá-la pra brincar lá fora.

Após deixar o casal, começou a pensar na última hora. Quando Ginny estava explicando o plano para Harry, pôde ver que ele não parecia muito confiante, e se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, sentiria o mesmo. Ela realmente queria voltar com Ron dessa maneira? Usando a própria filha como arma para ajudar a arruinar o relacionamento dele com Miranda? Isso parecia extremamente ruim, quando analisado dessa maneira.

_Estou tão desesperada assim?_

Essas palavras ecoavam em sua mente e independente do que fizesse, não conseguia impedi-las. Claro, antes ela estava desesperada. Desesperada para tirar boas notas, desesperada para não deixar o fato de ser mãe tão nova afundasse sua vida profissional, mas não estava desesperada por isso.

Hannah já estava acordada quando Hermione aproximou-se de seu berço. A pequena estava brincando com seus dedos para passar o tempo, já que seu ursinho havia caído em algum momento durante seu sono.

"Mamaa!" Hannah disse alegre, levantando os braços para que a mãe a carregasse.

"Vamos lá pra fora um pouco. Acho que nós precisamos de um pouco de ar fresco."

O ar de Setembro estava agradável, com uma leve brisa que movimentava as folhas caídas. Essas eram a única coisa que lembrava que o tempo mudaria logo, que Setembro chegaria e traria baixas temperaturas e dias mais curtos.

Hermione levou Hannah para fora e observou os olhos da filha brilharem ao verem seu destino: o balanço.

Esse foi o presente que Fred e George deram para Hannah em seu aniversário, o qual eles, juntamente com Arthur, montaram naquele dia. Ginny supervisionou, ou melhor, aborreceu, na opinião dos gêmeos, enquanto Hermione e Molly brincavam com Hannah, que explorava seus novos brinquedos.

Aquele dia foi muito difícil para Hermione; ela se sentiu extremamente culpada por privar Ron desse momento tão importante. Para impedir-se de desmoronar, escreveu uma carta para Ron, detalhando a festinha, desde a cor das meias de Hannah até cada um dos presentes recebidos.

O dia fora agradável, apesar dos momentos embaraçosos de silêncio, quando a ausência de Ron era notada. Isso fazia com que os olhos de Hermione ficassem constantemente vermelhos e à beira das lágrimas. Ela não teria conseguido enfrentar o dia sem os Weasleys e seus pais; foram eles que lhe deram força e confiança de que quando Ron retornasse, a família de Hannah estaria completa.

No final daquela noite, ela teve uma conversa com Molly, que revelou que sabia como Hermione se sentia. Molly explicou que quando Bill nasceu, Arthur estava fora, treinando feitiços para seu trabalho, e não pôde comparecer ao primeiro aniversário do filho.

Foi Molly quem deu a idéia de Hermione escrever uma carta a Ron, assim como ela havia feito. Molly entregou a Arthur uma carta e várias fotografias, que ele ainda guardava.

Hermione sorriu ao ver o balanço e dirigir-se com Hannah até ele. A garotinha sempre gostou do balaço, e protestava se alguém a tirava de lá, sem que ela tivesse terminado de brincar.

Sentando Hannah cuidadosamente, Hermione começou a balançá-la. As mãozinhas de Hannah seguravam firmemente as barras de segurança a sua frente e ela ria toda vez que sua mãe empurrava.

"Mais alto!" disse Hannah, balançando as perninhas para frente e para trás.

"Você quer ir mais alto, é?" Hermione perguntou, empurrando um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que a menina risse alto. "Merlin, quando você aprender a voar, não vou consegui te fazer descer."

_Igual ao Ron._

"Eeeeee!" Hannah gritou, balançando os braços no ar, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa em queda.

"Hannah, o que eu lhe disse? Segure-se, não quero que você se machuque."

"Dicupa," disse a menina, segurando-se novamente nas barras.

Hermione sorriu para a filha, pelo menos ela parecia não ter herdado o descaso de Ron para com as regras.

O que as duas não perceberam foi que estavam sendo observadas. Ron estava no quarto, olhando pela janela, enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha. Ele as estava observando a algum tempo, sem saber se deveria ou não ir até lá dizer oi. Descobrir que era pai pegou Ron de surpresa. Ele não dormira bem a noite; ficou remoendo as mesmas perguntas em sua mente.

_Como minha família pôde mentir pra mim por tanto tempo?_

_Correu tudo bem no parto? Houve alguma complicação?_

_Hermione deu conta de cuidar de um recém-nascido sem mim?_

_Se eu estivesse aqui, eu teria sido útil em alguma coisa?_

_Ela tem os olhos da Hermione, mas sua risada é igual a minha. No que mais ela se parece com a Hermione? E comigo?_

_Quando ela crescer, será que será tão bonita quanto Hermione? Tão carinhosa e inteligente?_

A maioria das perguntas não tinham respostas, e outras ele não queria saber a resposta. Tudo o que sabia era que agora que estava ali, queria fazer parte da vida da filha.

Jogando a toalha na cama, Ron dirigiu-se para os jardins. Parou diante da porta, respirou fundo aproximou-se delas.

"Olá, como estão as minhas garotas?" perguntou, sorrindo levemente e se sentindo muito nervoso.

Hermione olhou para ele e corou violentamente. "Eu não sou sua garota, Ron," disse, em um fio de voz.

Ron recuou.

_Boa_, pensou. "Eu só estava dizendo..."

"Eu sei o que você estava 'apenas dizendo'," Hermione respondeu rapidamente, desviando os olhos de Ron e voltando a atenção para Hannah.

Ron abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pensou melhor. Ao invés disso, abaixou-se em frente a Hannah, mas não tão próximo a ponto de ser atingido pelo balanço.

Levantando o olhar para Hermione, disse, "Me desculpe." Seu tom de voz indicava que não estava se desculpando pelos últimos minutos, e isso aliviou um pouco o coração de Hermione.

Os momentos seguintes foram de silêncio, exceto pelo som do balanço. Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silencio, perguntando. "Você quer empurrá-la um pouco?"

Vendo que ela falava sério, Ron sorriu e levantou-se. "Tá, ta, tudo bem," disse dirigindo-se para trás do balanço.

Hermione ficou ao lado, observando Ron empurrar a filha. Ela havia sonhado com isso; ela, Ron e Hannah agindo como uma família. Ele poderia estar apenas empurrando Hannah no balanço, mas a imagem era perfeita na opinião de Hermione.

"Ela só está tentando ser sua amiga, sabe," Ron disse casualmente após um tempo.

O olhar sonhador de Hermione se dissipou, e ela olhou para Ron com uma expressão aborrecida. "Como é que é?" disparou, pondo as mãos nos quadris.

Sem perceber os sinais de alerta, ele continuou. "Miranda. Ela me disse que queria que vocês fossem amigas."

Hermione duvidava muito daquilo e imaginou quantas pílulas de idiotice Ron havia tomado naquela manhã. "Mesmo," respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Ela acha que você não gosta dela," Ron disse calmamente, começando a se preocupar com o modo como Hermione o olhava.

"O que a fez pensar isso?" perguntou sarcástica, empurrando Ron para o lado, para que ela pudesse empurrar Hannah.

Pego de surpresa por essa, Ron soltou um suspiro indignado. "Ah, pára com isso, Hermione!" disse exaltado. "Sou seu amigo a nove anos e sei dizer quando você não gosta de uma pessoa."

Hermione parou de empurrar o balanço e carregou Hannah. Com a mão livre, pegou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça e sussurrou _Accio Vaca_. A vaca de brinquedo de Hannah veio voando pela janela da cozinha diretamente para suas mãos. Hermione caminhou até a árvore e deixou a filha lá, segurando a vaquinha, dizendo para a menina brincar ali um instante enquanto ela conversava com o rapaz ruivo.

Beijando a menina, Hermione voltou para onde Ron estava. Ao alcançá-lo, suas mão dirigiram-se novamente para os quadris. "Você acho que sou _tão_ óbvia assim, pra dizer quem ganha o selo de aprovação da Hermione?" perguntou, os olhos cerrados.

Ron olhou para Hannah, que brincava alegremente com o brinquedo; então, voltou a atenção a Hermione. "É, eu acho," disse, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Lockhart lhe diz alguma coisa?"

Com este comentário, as bochechas de Hermione adquiriram um tom rosado. "Eu tinha doze anos, você esperava o que?" disse, baixando os olhos.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, contente com o efeito que seu comentário causou em Hermione.

Sem querer desistir, ela adicionou, "Sentimentos verdadeiros, sentimentos fortes, não são óbvios. _Você_, mas do que ninguém deveria saber disse." Ela levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os azuis dele. Ron parecia não ter entendido, fato que ela notou não ser novidade tratando-se dele. Sem esperar que ele descobrisse do que ela estava falando, disse, "Eu gostei de você por quase quatro anos antes que você percebesse. Você era tão...tão _garoto_."

"Verdade? Por que eu tinha a impressão de que eu era uma garota!" Ron rebateu, zombando, corando levemente.

"Oh, _cala a boca_, Ron," Hermione exclamou.

"Tudo bem, não vou falar mais nada," disse Ron, fazendo como se fechasse a boca com um zíper, trancasse com um cadeado e jogasse a chave invisível fora.

O silêncio se instalou, um encarando o outro, como se desafiassem um ao outro a falar primeiro. Foi Ron quem começou, "Você sempre tem que ter razão, não é?"

Hermione suspirou pesadamente.

Revirou os olhos novamente. "_Ron_", disse. "Será que dá pra você esquecer isso e deixar a mim e a minha filha em paz?"

Ron deixou escapar uma baixa e curta risada. "Como é? _Sua _filha? Você não quer dizer _nossa _filha? Eu acho que tive uma participação na concepção dela, e por participação eu quis dizer..."

"... Eu sei o que você quis dizer, e você é nojento, Ronald Weasley," Hermione disparou, aborrecida, lutando para manter a voz baixa, no caso de Hannah estar por perto. Olhando ao redor, viu que a garotinha a encarava com interesse. Hermione ofegou, mas com um rápido movimento de sua varinha, um feitiço silenciador envolveu o casal. Virou-se para encarar Ron.

"Tudo pra você tem que estar relacionado com sexo, não é?"

"Você faz eu parecer um maníaco sexual!" Ron respondeu, indignado. "E de qualquer maneira, foi _você _quem tocou no assunto no nosso sétimo ano, ou você esqueceu?" seus lábios se inclinaram em um sorriso.

"Eu posso ter tocado no assunto, mas você se comportava como um idiota excitado desde o sexto ano," Hermione respondeu calmamente. "Ou você esqueceu daquela vez que eu encontrei minha calcinha no seu quarto?"

Ron corou, tentando pensar em uma resposta. "Você não teria encontrado... _aquilo_ se não fosse tão enxerida," respondeu, torcendo o nariz para a lembrança. Hermione o estava ajudando com o dever de História da Magia, quando teve a infeliz idéia de procurar por um pote de tinta em uma das gavetas de Ron.

"Eu sou enxerida? E quanto todas aquelas vezes em que você me perguntava sobre minha relação com o Viktor?" perguntou, seu cabelo, que havia sido preso em um rabo de cavalo de manhã, agora estava se soltando, e seus cachos caiam sobre seu rosto corado enquanto ela encarava furiosa o pai de sua filha.

"Eu tinha que perguntar!" Ron insistiu. "O _Vicky_ tinha dezoito anos e você apenas quinze quando se conheceram! Ele era um pervertido nojento!" gritou, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho perigoso.

"Ele não era um pervertido e não havia motivo para você nos seguir!" Hermione gritou, e ao ver a expressão de choque de Ron, adicionou, "É, eu sabia que você estava nos seguindo. Vou te dar uma dica, quando você pegar a capa do Harry emprestada... CERTIFIQUE-SE DE QUE SEUS PÉS ESTEJAM COBERTOS!"

"Eu só fiz isso por que eu me importava com você- ao contrário de _certas pessoas_!" respondeu, dando vazão aos antigos sentimentos.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Hermione perguntou, com a voz mais calma, mas confusa.

"Se você realmente se importasse comigo, como eu _pensava _antes de ter viajado, você não teria mentido pra mim!" ele respondeu, com a voz um pouco rouca.

"O q..."

"Você mentiu sobre a gravidez- todas aquelas cartas e nada!" Ron a cortou, querendo extravasar seus sentimentos antes que Hermione tivesse a chance de responder. "Eu fui deixado de lado enquanto _toda _a minha família sabia! Todos vocês estavam rindo de mim?"

"Não, nós..."

"_Oh, não vamos contar nada ao Ron! Ele provavelmente vai derrubar o bebê e ser um péssimo pai!"_ Ron imitou, com a voz mais aguda, mas parando lentamente pelas coisas que estava dizendo. "Eu teria sido um bom pai, se tivessem me dado a chance!"

"EU SEI," Hermione gritou, não querendo ser interrompida novamente. "Eu sei que você teria sido, mas eu tive que fazer uma escolha."

"Não essa maldita escolha de novo!" disse Ron, exaltado.

"Essa _maldita escolha de novo_, sim!" Hermione começava a se irritar com a ignorância de Ron. "Você teria odiado deixar o treinamento de Auror e acabaria me culpando por não ter se tornado algo que sempre sonhou!"

"Eu poderia ter pedido transferência! Tem uma escola de Auror aqui também! Pode não ser a melhor, mas eu teria isso pra lá se isso significasse poder ficar por perto- vendo minha filha crescer a cada dia!"

"Eu... eu pensei que estivesse te ajudando," disse Hermione, tímida.

Ron suspirou e respondeu, "Não me _interessa _se você pensou que estivesse me ajudando. Você nunca pensou que talvez eu tivesse voltado, não por que achasse que fosse preciso, mas por que eu _queria_?"

"Eu... er..."

"Exatamente, você não pensou," disse Ron, seus lábios crispados. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos já secos e acrescentou, mais calmo, "Todo o que eu queria era vir aqui e fazer as pazes com você, e agora que a vi, fazer parte da vida da minha filha."

Ron colocou as mãos no bolso e baixou o olhar. Sua respiração começou a voltar ao normal e quando lembrava de algumas coisas que havia revelado, uma onda de embaraço fez com que seu rosto corasse.

Hermione se sentia emocionalmente cansada. Seu coração doera com cada palavra de Ron. Seria tudo verdade? Eles estariam juntos neste momento se fosse?

Não houve tempo para _e se_ e _o que teria acontecido_, quando uma pequena fungada a despertou dos pensamentos.

Hannah havia se aproximado para ver o que estava acontecendo. Devido ao feitiço, ela apenas pôde ver a mãe gritando e parecendo triste, mas não podia ouvir o motivo. Mesmo assim, isso entristecia a criança.

Sentindo-se pior ainda, rapidamente Hermione retirou o feitiço e se abaixou para pegar Hannah. A última coisa que queria era que Hannah testemunhasse uma coisa daquela e embora não pudesse escutar o que estava acontecendo, ela era uma garota esperta e poderia perceber que não era uma coisa boa.

"Está tudo bem, Ursinha," Hermione murmurou, abraçando a filha. "Está tudo bem." Hannah parou de chorar e esfregou os olhos com os pequenos punhos. Abriu um grande sorriso para a mãe, mostrando seus dentes, o que fez Hermione rir também. Seus dentes começavam a aparecer, mas não haviam nascido todos ainda. Entretanto, eles pareciam estar em ordem, o que agradava muito a vovó e o vovô Granger.

Hannah virou-se para encarar Ron, que se assustou com o movimento repentino. A menina franziu o rosto, deixando a língua de fora. Parecia que ela estava em profunda concentração.

"Pa... pai," disse Hannah, lentamente.

Ron respirou fundo, esperando que o oxigênio atingisse seu cérebro antes que ele desmaiasse.

"Papai," Hannah repetiu, com mais segurança dessa vez.

"Como...?"

"Ela tem uma foto sua ao lado da cama. Ela a olha todos os dias, e eu lhe conto histórias à seu respeito," Hermione revelou, meio tímida, vendo as feições de Ron suavizarem completamente ao observar a filha, que agora esticava os braços para ele.

Ele se sentiu extasiado com a informação, e de repente se rendeu ao desejo de segurar aquele pequeno ser que ele e Hermione haviam gerado. "Posso?" perguntou, indicando Hannah com a cabeça e incapaz de disfarçar o desejo na voz.

"Claro," respondeu hermione, entregando a filha a Ron, certificando-se de que ele a estava segurando direito. Como se seus sentimentos já não estivessem confusos o bastante, isso tinha que ter acontecido. Ela estava feliz, claro. Isso era tudo o que Hermione mais queria desde que Ron aparecera na lareira da Toca no dia anterior.

"Estou segurado direito?" perguntou Ron. Ele lembrou do dia em que Ginny nasceu, e de como ele e seus irmãos queriam carregá-la. _Como uma goles, _dissera seu pai. Ron não teve a oportunidade de carregá-la até que ela fosse um pouco mais velha e maior que uma goles, momento em que ela chorou e esperneou para que ele a soltasse. Pelo menos Hannah não o estava chutando. Ele moveu seu braço para baixo para deita-la, e de repente... ela se encaixou direitinho.

"Você está indo bem," assegurou Hermione.

"Que tipo de histórias você conta pra ela?" Ron perguntou, baixando o olhar para a filha, prestando mais atenção em suas feições. _Ela tem o meu sorriso_, pensou, ao ver Hannah sorrindo meio torto para ele.

_E os olhos da Hermione, curiosos e profundos._

"Várias. A sua favorita é a do Xadrez Gigante da McGonagall, no nosso primeiro ano. Ela acha que você é um herói de verdade."

_E eu também, mesmo que você me enlouqueça às vezes._

Ron sorriu e olhou para Hermione. Parecia que haviam passado horas, enquanto um fitava o outro, admirando-se. Eles não se olhavam assim há anos; tudo estava calmo ao redor deles. Os olhos de Ron exploravam as feições de Hermione, que possuía algumas mudanças significativas desde a ultima vez que a vira.

_Ela tem linhas de expressão na testa; elas se curvam como um lindo sorriso. Seus olhos possuem mais sabedoria, o que não é nenhuma surpresa._

_Como alguém pode ficar mais bonita em tão pouco tempo?_

Hermione não percebeu o leve espanto dele quando seus olhos o fitaram. Os braços dele pareciam mais fortes; ele havia se desenvolvido bastante com todo aquele treinamento. Sua pele possuía um brilho saudável, fazendo-o parecer bem e feliz. Porem, quando ela olhou em seus belos olhos azuis, pôde ver o mesmo garotinho do trem, com sujeira no nariz.

"Ronald?"

O som estridente de Miranda procurando por seu namorado quebrou o silêncio, assim que ela apareceu na porta da cozinha. "Estava procurando por você. Entre, amor."

Os olhos de Ron nunca deixaram os de Hermione ao responder, "Já estou indo." Devolveu Hannah para a mãe, sorrindo envergonhado. "É melhor eu ir..."

"Claro," disse hermione, sentindo-se desconfortável pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. "Você não quer deixá-la esperando."

"É," disse Ron, esfregando o pescoço. "Te vejo no jantar."

"No jantar será," Hermione sussurrou no momento em que Ron caminhava em direção a cozinha, deixando os sentimentos da garota mais confusos do que nunca.

* * *

ao som de _Aburrida y Sola- RBD_. cantando híper desafinada 

**Er... Oi, people!!**

**Demorou, mas saiu... desculpem os possíveis erros de digitação e português, mas fazer isso de madrugada, no escuro, sem óculos, com sono e sob efeito de medicamento é ralado rsrsrsrs**

**Recebi muitos coments aqui, na floreios e borrões e orkut, de gente reclamando da Miranda, dizendo que ela é uma vaca, cachorra, vadia, p... bem, preparem-se para odiá-la mais ainda apartir do próximo capítulo. )**

**Por falar nisso, terá momento H/G.**

**bjoks amores**

**xxxx**


	7. Passado e Presente

**Cap 7- Passado e Presente**

Ginny viu Hermione descer rapidamente as escadas, para ir até os jardins com Hannah. Seu plano era o melhor que tinham no momento, porém, como Hermione não se sentia a vontade com ele, precisariam de um novo.

_'Não podemos ter outra Phlegm na família! '_ pensou Ginny decidida.

"Concordo com a Hermione," disse Harry de repente, observando cuidadosamente a reação da garota.

Suspirando pesadamente, Ginny concordou. "Achei que iria," disse triste. "Fui levada pela esperança de que o Ron e a Hermione pudessem voltar. Não pensei direito nas coisas."

Harry sorriu levemente, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado com o que Ginny dissera. Isso o fez lembrar do seu sétimo ano, quando Ginny tentou juntar-se à ele, Ron e Hermione no Natal, após Hermione ter descoberto a localização de uma das Horcruxes. Harry havia terminado o namoro com Ginny em Junho, para mantê-la a salvo; Ginny, entretanto, imaginava que se conseguisse provar que era capaz de proteger-se sozinha, Harry poderia considerar a idéia de reatar com ela.

A recusa em deixar a garota juntar-se a eles resultou em uma briga que durou até a Páscoa, e em outra desilusão.

Ginny retribuiu o sorriso, corando ao perceber o que havia acabado de dizer. Mudou de assunto perguntando se Harry gostaria de beber alguma coisa. Ele aceitou, e com um aceno da varinha, duas canecas voaram do armário até a mesa e com um segundo aceno, elas se encheram com cerveja amanteigada bem quente.

No momento em que ela entregava a bebida à Harry, Ron entrou lentamente na cozinha, estudando a porta dos fundos com interesse. Parecia que ele não havia notado a irmã e o melhor amigo observando-o curiosos da mesa. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, deixando o casal sozinho novamente.

"Você só estava tentando ajudar, e eu tenho certeza de que Hermione está agradecida," disse Harry, após tomar um gole da cremosa bebida.

Distraidamente, Ginny contornava a boca da caneca com o dedo, evitando olhar para Harry. "Eu sei, só estava querendo provar— mostrar que poderia ajudar de alguma maneira," disse, falando não só da presente situação, mas também sobre o assunto o qual ela sabia que Harry não queria mencionar.  
Harry esticou a mão, pousando-a sobre a de Ginny. Olhou para a garota, em seus olhos chocolates, fazendo Ginny tremer.

"Me desculpe," disse sincero. Não havia necessidade de dizer pelo que, uma vez que ambos podiam ver que estavam pensando na mesma coisa, devido às suas expressões e bochechas coradas. "Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas." umedeceu os lábios e continuou, "Eu estava tentando te proteger."

"Oh, Harry," disse Ginny, acariciando o polegar de Harry com o seu, assim que as mãos se entrelaçaram. "Eu não precisava— eu _não preciso_ que me protejam, já sou bem crescidinha. Entrei para o Clube do Slug por ter sido capaz de me proteger sozinha, lembra? E lutei contra os Comensais da Morte no quarto _e_ quinto anos em Hogwarts. Posso ter me machucado, mas as feridas sararam e ainda estou aqui."

Harry riu; não podia negar que Ginny havia se tornado uma mulher independente. Tivera ele subestimado suas habilidades todos esses anos? Eles só se separaram por causa de Voldemort, por que Harry não queria que Ginny tivesse o mesmo fim que seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore tiveram. Agora, entretanto, Voldemort estava morto, não havia mais ninguém pretendendo matá-lo, e Ginny estava certa: ela ainda estava ali...

O sorriso de Harry se alargou consideravelmente. Limpou a garganta. "Ginny, eu..."

"Olá, queridos, estão aqui para me ajudar com o jantar?"

Harry e Ginny soltaram as mãos imediatamente, corando violentamente, enquanto Molly, que parecia não ter percebido o que interrompera, começava a amarrar o avental.

Ginny levantou-se e foi até a mãe. Colocando uma mecha do cabelo flamejante atrás da orelha, perguntou, "Posso descascar as batatas, mãe?"

"Hum? Oh claro, obrigada," disse Molly, acenando a varinha sobre o balcão, lançando vários feitiços não-verbais, organizando todo o material necessário. "Harry querido, poderia fazer a gentileza de arrumar a mesa?"

Harry concordou silenciosamente, olhando furtivamente para Ginny ao passar por ela. Pegou os pratos e copos no armário em cima do fogão e começou a arrumá-los juntamente com os talheres. Olhando novamente para Ginny, seu coração falhou uma batida: ela havia pego um dos aventais de Molly e vestido. Seus cabelos caíam pelos ombros.

Percebendo a reação do moreno, Ginny deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, corando, e começou a trabalhar nas batatas.

O sol havia começando a se pôr detrás das colinas antes de Hermione voltar com Hannah para dentro da Toca. Ela não queria ir logo após Ron, para o caso dele e Miranda terem decidido ficar na cozinha, e depois do que havia acontecido entre os dois no jardim, ela imaginou que o melhor seria mesmo ficar lá fora mais um pouco.

Mas o que _havia_ acontecido?

Num minuto, ela e Ron estavam brigando e no minuto seguinte... foi quase como reviver o primeiro encontro, um fitando os olhos do outro como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo. Porém, _não era_ o primeiro encontro deles; eles agora eram adultos e tinham responsabilidades, empregos e vidas próprias.

Mesmo assim, Hermione não podia deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido se Miranda não tivesse aparecido? Milhares de hipóteses surgiram em sua mente, enquanto brincava com Hannah no balanço.

_'Será que ele teria me beijado?_

_Será que **eu** o teria beijado?_

_Seríamos, finalmente, uma família? Com a Miranda arrumando a sua mala de couro de dragão, neste momento?'_

Hermione sabia que estava sendo boba; Ron havia seguido em frente, e de certa forma, ela também, ou pelo menos, era o que repetia a si mesma quando via Ron e Miranda juntos.

No caminho de volta para a cozinha, pôde sentir o delicioso cheiro do jantar. Molly estava no fogão, misturando algo em uma panela, enquanto sua varinha fazia o mesmo em outra.

Ginny estava na geladeira, escolhendo uma garrafa de Elderflower para acompanhar o jantar, enquanto Harry já se encontrava sentado à mesa, encarando seu prato vazio, com uma expressão de profunda contemplação.

Hermione colocou Hannah na cadeirinha alta e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Fitou-o atentamente, como se estivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos. Ele despertou seja lá do que estava pensando, apenas quando Molly lhe perguntou, "Harry, você poderia chamar o Ron e a Miranda, por favor?"

Assim que ele deixou a cozinha, Ginny aproximou-se para conversar com Hermione. "Como foi com o Ron?" perguntou. "Eu vi quando ele saiu para o jardim." girou a varinha sobre a garrafa, que abriu com um _pop_, e colocou-a no centro da mesa, ao lado do sal e da pimenta.

"Não aconteceu nada demais," mentiu Hermione, olhando para Molly, que cantarolava a marcha nupcial para si.

Virando-se para onde Hermione estava olhando, Ginny entendeu o recado e sussurrou, "Aconteceu algo, então? Estamos próximos de nos livrar _dela_?"

"Não é educado cochichar, Ginevra," disse Molly, enfeitiçando várias travessas sobre a mesa, cada uma com uma comida diferente.

Hermione cobriu a boca com a mão para reprimir uma risada, enquanto Ginny corava. A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta da amiga, fazendo a ruiva abrir um enorme sorriso.

Molly olhou para o relógio, onde uma das mãos indicava que Arthur estava _viajando_ e no momento seguinte moveu-se para _casa_ e Arthur aparatou com um _pop_ na cozinha. Tirou o chapéu e a capa, e pendurando-os na parede, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da esposa.

"Como foi o trabalho, querido?" perguntou Molly, enchendo uma taça de vinho para o marido.

"Mais ou menos," respondeu Arthur, tirando os sapatos e chutando-os para debaixo da mesa com um _'ah'_. Tomou um gole grande de vinho e começou a contar sobre seu dia à esposa.

Sabendo que não seriam ouvidas, Hermione perguntou a Ginny, "E como vão as coisas com o Harry?"

"Não sei do que está falando," disse a ruiva, tentando se fazer de desentendida, sentando do outro lado de Hannah.

"Dava pra cortar a tensão aqui com um Diffindo," disse Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ginny corou, mas ignorou a amiga, fingindo estar concentrada em colocar o babador do _Chudley Cannons_ em Hannah.

Momentos depois, Harry retornou, Ron e Miranda logo atrás. Harry sentou-se em frente a Ginny, dando-lhe um sorriso tímido. Ron e Miranda optaram por sentar longe de Hermione; a garota pôde jurar que Miranda lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

"Hum, Molly, o cheiro está delicioso," disse Miranda. Molly forçou um sorriso enquanto servia a torta. "Você precisa me dar a receita!"

Molly sorriu e disse, tentando parecer educada, "Bem, querida, essa é uma antiga receita de família, entende, e eu jurei guardá-la a sete chaves."  
"Oh, tudo bem," Miranda deu de ombros, abriu um sorriso falso e começou a se servir.

Houve um incômodo silêncio, o único barulho vindo de Hannah, que continuava dando risadinhas; Hermione não tinha certeza se sua filha sabia do que estava rindo ou se simplesmente sentia a necessidade de fazer algum barulho, livrando o ambiente do silêncio total.

De vez em quando, Hermione arriscava uns olhares furtivos à Ron, que parecia preocupado. Ele quase não havia comido, e empurrava a cenoura e a ervilha com o garfo. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo pena do rapaz, que só queria que sua família gostasse de sua nova namorada. Ela sabia que se sua família agisse da mesma maneira com alguém de quem ela gostasse, também se sentiria mal.

Não era culpa de Ron ninguém ter gostado de imediato de Miranda. A mesma coisa aconteceu quando Bill levou Fleur para conhecer a família. Molly evitava ao máximo ficar perto da futura nora, mas depois do que acontecera a seu filho mais velho quase um ano depois de Fleur ter entrado em suas vidas, Molly a aceitou como parte da família.

Hermione só esperava que se Molly aceitasse Miranda como membro da família Weasley, não fosse sob as mesmas circunstâncias.

Enquanto olhava uma vez para Ron, vendo-o esconder os legumes na torta, Miranda capturou seus olhos. Ela olhava Hermione com os olhos cerrados e um sorriso digno de um Malfoy. Moveu a mão para acariciar a de Ron, que estava largada na mesa. Enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a pele sardenta, sua expressão dizia mil palavras, sendo as primeiras _Ele é meu_. Continuou observando Hermione, que não quis lhe dar a satisfação de desviar o olhar.

Como sempre, Ron estava alheio do que acontecia bem debaixo do seu nariz, e continuou a brincar com a comida. Hermione respirou fundo e finalmente quebrou o contato visual com Miranda para observar Ginny dar comida para Hannah.

A jovem bruxa comia alegremente sua comida, que Ginny lhe dava fazendo 'whooshing' e movendo a colher simulando um vôo de vassoura.

_"Whoooosh!"_ , disse Ginny, movendo rapidamente a colher e então colocando-a na boca de Hannah. Ginny riu quando a garotinha buscou impaciente pela colher, querendo mais. "Ok, espere. Tia Ginny precisa jantar também, sabia." A ruiva girou a varinha sobre a colher e esta começou a dar comida para Hannah, como se uma mão invisível o estivesse fazendo.

Hannah ficou um pouco desconfiada quando a mão invisível começou a dar-lhe comida, ela não estava acostumada a ser alimentada pelos meios mágicos, uma vez que Hermione havia optado pelos meios trouxas e Molly, Ginny e Arthur— que sempre a alimentavam— seguiram seu exemplo.

O restante do jantar correu sem mais problemas. Quando terminou, Arthur dirigiu-se para a sala para ler outro capítulo de _Então, O Seu Neto É Mestiço: O Que Esperar das Influências Trouxas_, com uma taça de mousse de chocolate na mão; Mirada pediu licença para ir ao banheiro; e Harry foi para o jardim com Ginny.

Ao começar a ajudar Molly a tirar os pratos da mesa, Hermione percebeu que Ron continuava lá. Ele estava observando Hannah, sua expressão suavizou ao vê-la bater na vasilha com a colher de plástico. De repente, ela bateu na vasilha com muita força e a colher voou de sua mão e caiu no chão. Olhando para baixo, Hannah tentou pegá-la, seus olhos já enchendo de lágrimas.

Como que por instinto, Ron abaixou-se e pegou a colher. Hannah fitou o pai com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele lhe devolvia a colher. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ver a filha voltar ao que estava fazendo. Ao deixar a cozinha, olhou para trás, com admiração e ternura.

"Ele gosta dela."

Hermione virou-se para encarar Molly, que segurava um pano de pratos, pronta para enxugar a louça. Seu olhar indicava que não estava falando de Miranda.

"Eu sei," disse Hermione, pegando os pratos e colocando-os no lava-louças. "Eu posso ver nos olhos dele." Esta frase deveria deixar qualquer mãe feliz, saber que o pai de seu filho tinha algum sentimento por ele, mas as palavras faziam o coração de Hermione doer. Ela sabia que enquanto Miranda estivesse por perto, Ron não passaria muito tempo com Hannah.

_'Ou comigo'_

Hermione suspirou e pegou a varinha. _"Aguamenti"_, disse, fazendo água jorrar da ponta de sua varinha sobre os pratos. O jantar tinha sido meio embaraçoso, mas poderia ter sido pior. Pelo menos com Ron ali, Miranda não pôde fazer nada além de lançar olhares sinistros à Hermione.

De repente, um pensamento surgiu em sua mente. "Molly, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

Sem tirar os olhos da mamadeira que enxugava, respondeu, "Claro, querida."

"É verdade que a receita da torta é uma antiga receita de família?"

"Minha mãe aprendeu essa receita com a mãe dela, que aprendeu com a mãe. Então sim, e eu quero que isso fique só entre a família," respondeu Molly, guardando a mamadeira na prateleira sobre a pia.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para a velha senhora. "Você me deu a receita ano passado."

"Eu sei," disse Molly, encarando Hermione com um sorriso significativo.

Se sentindo tão aceita e amada como nunca se sentira antes, Hermione dirigiu-se às escadas, extremamente feliz. Passou por Arthur, que acabara dormindo na poltrona com Crookshanks em seu colo. Ela estava quase chegando em seu quarto quando esbarrou em alguém.

"Oh, desculpe," disse Hermione, sem perceber quem era a outra pessoa na escada.

"Você irá se desculpar mais tarde."

Ergueu o olhar e viu Miranda encarando-a, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Como é?"

"Não se faça de idiota, eu sei que você quer o Ronald," disse Miranda. "Você acha que pode tira-lo de _mim_?"

Hermione corou e replicou, "Ron e eu terminamos à muito tempo." Subiu mais um degrau para ficar da mesma altura que Miranda.

"Pois lembre-se disso," avisou Miranda, com um tom de voz ameaçador.

"Só se você lembrar que o Ron tem uma filha," disse Hermione, sentindo mais corajosa devido a conversa com Molly momentos antes.

"Oh, _claro_, você não me deixará esquecer, não é?" perguntou sarcástica. "Eu vi vocês dois lá fora... você estava praticamente se jogando sobre ele. Nojento." Miranda fez cara de nojo, o que deu coragem a Hermione para aumentar o fato. Se Miranda iria jogar sujo, ela sabia onde atingi-la.

"Ele não parecia se importar," disse, pondo a mão no quadril, imitando a outra.

"É, bem," disse Miranda, com um sorriso cruel. "Ele provavelmente sente pena de você. Afinal de contas, ele tem uma _vida_..."

Hermione respirou fundo. _Conte até cinco_, foi o que sua mãe lhe ensinou quando lhe aborreciam na escola, _Conte até cinco, e então vá embora. Eles não podem te ferir se você não der importância_. "Eu sei que ele tem. E a sua _vida_ inclui a filha."

A outra bruxa riu. "Pare de usar a menina; Ronald não vai cair nessa," disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos. "Você é apenas uma _vadia_ que ele usou e depois abandonou."

_'Um...'_

Ela não iria responder. Era exatamente isso que Miranda queria que ela fizesse: revidasse; fizesse alguma ameaça, então assim ela, Miranda, teria o que contar a Ron depois. Não, Hermione não iria cair nessa.

"Ele terminou com você depois de um mês fora. E aí, quando descobriu que tinha uma filha, o que fez? Veio correndo atrás de mim."  
_Dois..._

"Quando estávamos no treinamento, o Ron me disse que você foi a melhor aluna de Hogwarts; Monitora-Chefe, com excelentes O.W.L.s e N.E.W.T.s," continuou Miranda. _"A bruxa mais esperta de sua idade."_ Riu novamente, observando Hermione atentamente, esperando por uma resposta, que não veio. O único sinal de movimento eram as mãos de Hermione esfregando-se nervosamente.

_'Três..._

_Releve isso...'_

"Quase acreditei nele, até chegar aqui e ver a coitada que você é." Olhou Hermione de cima à baixo, com olhar de repulsa. "Grávida um mês após sair de Hogwarts! Mãe solteira aos vinte anos. Tenho até medo de imaginar o que a sua preciosa filha será na escola."

_'Quatro..._

_Força, Hermione... você consegue. '_

"Ela será igualzinha a você e se tornará a Vassoura de Hogwarts; todos darão uma voltinha. Tal mãe, tal filha, e--"

Hermione nunca soube o que Miranda ia dizer em seguida, graças à sua mão que foi de encontro ao rosto da outra.

Hermione respirava fundo, e encarava Miranda com tanto ódio que nem se importou com o que havia feito. _"Como ousa! _Se você falar assim da minha filha novamente, sua desgraçada..." Puxou a varinha e apontou para o peito de Miranda. "Você _vai_ se arrepender. Você pode ter experiência como Auror, mas eu tenho experiência de _vida_."

O coração de Hermione batia tão rápido contra o peito que ela era capaz de escuta-lo. Continuou segurando firme a varinha, esperando por uma reação.  
A expressão de Miranda era uma mistura de espanto e medo. Levou a mão até a bochecha vermelha e baixou o olhar. Estava tramando algo. Lentamente, olhou para Hermione triunfante.

As palavras que saíram de sua boca em seguida causaram arrepios em Hermione, fazendo com que baixasse a varinha.

"Espere até o Ronald saber disso."

* * *

**Mas que &$#¨ nojenta... agora a Vacaranda Baranga pegou pesado. Como ela se atreve a falar isso da Hannah?? &¨#!#!$**

**Bem feito esse tapa que a Mi deu nela, pena que a lambisgóia tirará proveito disso...**

**Espero que tenham curtido o momentico H/G, pq se não me engano é o único... (explícito assim, parece que é... que pena!)**

**Algumas notas:**

**Phlegm:** Fleuma  
**Elderflower:** É um vinho feito com as flores do Sabugueiro, e possui um aroma adocicado.  
**Deffindo:** Feitiço 'Rasga o alvo', ou uma área específica dele. Mencionado em _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_ quando Harry, urgentemente, quer falar com Cedrico Diggory ele invoca a magia para rasgar sua bolsa, atrasando-o para a aula. Harry também faz uso dela em _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_ numa tentativa de salvar Rony do cérebro no Departamento dos Mistérios, e em _Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_ quando ele quer trocar a capa da cópia do livro _Criação Avançada de Poções_ do Principe Mestiço por uma nova, a fim de ficar com a versão do Principe. Rony também usa essa magia para tirar os laços da sua roupa para o baile de inverno em _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_. (Fonte: Lista de Feitiços em HP- Wikipédia.)  
**A torta:** Se alguém souber o que significa **Shepherds**, por favor me avise... Não achei nenhum significado que fizesse sentido, então deixei só torta, mesmo.  
**Crookshanks:** Bichento.  
**O.W.L.s:** N.O.M.s (nem sei pq deixei assim...)  
**N.E.W.T.s:** N.I.E.Ms (idem)

**Bem, é isso... ****  
****E não deixem de entrar pra comu contra a Miranda (o link tá no meu profile)  
**

**See ya**

**bjs**


	8. Azarada

**Cap 8- Azarada**

Após ouvir Miranda dizer aquelas fatídicas palavras, Hermione dirigiu-se para o quarto o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiram. Ficou rolando na cama, imaginando as diversas maneiras como Ron poderia reagir à notícia de que ela havia dado um tapa em Miranda, e como ela, Hermione, poderia explicar o motivo que a levou a fazer isso.

Agora, sozinha no quarto, tentou se concentrar no que diria a Ron, mas para sua surpresa, todas as hipóteses terminavam com ela deitada sobre a mesa da cozinha beijando Ron apaixonadamente, tendo ele lhe desculpado e dado um pé-na-bunda de Miranda sem pensar duas vezes.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. O fato era que Miranda a havia provocado. Hermione fora levada ao extremo; ela era realmente culpada por ter caído na armadilha? A garota imaginava qual a versão que Miranda contaria a Ron quando explicasse o que havia acontecido, e apostou que seria uma sem nenhum vestígio da verdade.

Mas então, como Miranda explicaria o fato de Hermione ter lhe dado um tapa sem mencionar o que havia dito? _"Oh, Ronald, tudo o que eu disse foi que ela tinha um pedaço de papel higiênico grudado no sapato, e ela me bateu do nada!"_ Não, isso não iria funcionar.

Seja lá o que ela iria dizer, a questão era que Hermione havia dado um tapa em Miranda, e isso era tudo o que Ron levaria em consideração.

Pensou em ir ao quarto dele resolver a questão. Porém Miranda poderia estar lá, e Hermione queria falar com Ron a sós. Sem mencionar que provavelmente ele iria precisar se acalmar antes de ter uma conversa decente com ela.

Não, ela esperaria até o dia seguinte, quando esperançosamente a poeira já teria baixado. Percebeu de repente o quão cansada estava e feliz por Ron aparentemente ter preferido esperar até a manhã seguinte para lidar com a situação. Com Hannah já dormindo pesadamente, preparou-se para fazer o mesmo.

Após praticamente não dormir a noite inteira, Hermione levantou cedo e desceu com Hannah para tomar café. Nem mesmo Molly, que era sempre a última a dormir e a primeira a acordar, estava de pé, o que dava a Hermione bastante tempo antes de Ron descer...

Enquanto Hannah comia sua papinha, Hermione pegou um pergaminho e uma pena da gaveta e escreveu rapidamente.

_Bati em Miranda__  
__- Hermione_

Caminhou até a janela e a abriu, permitindo que Pig, que havia acabado de capturar uma minhoca, entrasse. Prendeu a mensagem na pata da corujinha e deu-lhe as instruções.

"Por favor, leve isso até o Largo Grimmauld e entregue ao Harry." Hermione não precisava acrescentar nada à carta, sabia que Harry viria imediatamente.

De volta a mesa, enfeitiçou a faca para que passasse manteiga na sua torrada.

Assim que Ginny apareceu e terminou de tomar seu café, Hermione a chamou até o quarto, arrastando Harry, que havia aparatado alguns minutos depois de receber a carta, junto com elas.

"Qual foi a sensação?"

Hermione, que andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Ginny, parou e encarou a ruiva, pálida. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu não deveria ter perdido o controle."

_"Mesmo assim, a sensação foi ótima. Ela mereceu. _

"Ainda não acredito que você fez isso!" disse Ginny, olhando a amiga com admiração.

"Eu acredito," Harry manifestou-se, sentando ao lado de Ginny na cama. "Eu estava presente quando ela estapeou o Malfoy." Um sorriso sonhador se formou em seu rosto ao lembrar daquela tarde. "Enfim, você teve um bom motivo pra fazer isso, depois do que ela disse sobre a Hannah," acrescentou, olhando para a fotografia na mesa de cabeceira, de Hermione, Ginny e Hannah brincando no parque.

"Verdade, mas mesmo assim eu não deveria ter feito aquilo."

"Miranda estava te provocando. Ela deveria ter percebido que você revidaria," explicou Ginny.

"Bem, pela reação dela, acho que não esperava que eu revidasse.", Hermione disse com um pequeno sorriso. Sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos. "Como vocês acham que o Ron vai reagir?" olhou esperançosa para os amigos, que trocaram olhares nervosos.

"Um..." murmurou Harry. "Bem, você conhece o Ron..."

Com um soluço, Hermione enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ela estava dividida com a situação. Finalmente havia feito algo que desejava há dias; provou a Miranda que ela não era uma pessoa que desistia facilmente ou alguém que podiam provocar sem sofrer as conseqüências- e a expressão de Miranda após o tapa não teve preço.

Entretanto, a reação de Ron não seria nada boa. Hermione já podia ouvir os gritos, os insultos e toda a ira. Ela sabia que tinha cometido um erro, mas Miranda também; Ron tinha que ver isso. Não podia sentir raiva apenas dela.

Hermione sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e levantou o olhar para ver Ginny ajoelhada ao seu lado, solidária ao seu sofrimento.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não chore," Ginny sussurrou. Hermione, que não havia percebia que estava chorando, enxugou os olhos e levantou-se. "Aonde você vai?"

"Essa espera está me matando, preciso falar com ele imediatamente," respondeu a morena, olhando-se no espelho antes de deixar o quarto, e Harry e Ginny com a sensação de que não ia terminar bem.

Desceu lentamente, segurando firme o corrimão, tentando ouvir algum sinal de Ron. Ao descer o último degrau, ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha.

"Pra ser sincera, não há nada que eu possa fazer," disse uma Molly irritada.

Espiando pela freta da porta cautelosamente, para não ser vista, Hermione viu Miranda sentada à mesa com Molly e um kit de primeiros socorros, enquanto Ron estava de pé na janela, de costas para elas. Hermione pôde ver pela postura do rapaz, que ele estava de braços cruzados.

Molly segurava o rosto de Miranda, onde havia uma marca vermelha.

"Você tem certeza? Está doendo _muito_," choramingou Miranda, fazendo cara de quem realmente sentia muita dor, olhando furtivamente para Ron, que permanecia de costas.

"Sou mãe há mais de trinta anos e já vi mais cortes, arranhões e feitiços ilegais do que você teve jantares românticos," disse Molly com leve tom de frustração. "Então sim, tenho certeza."

Molly soltou o rosto de Miranda e a garota franziu as sobrancelhas.

_É uma pena não ter feito um estrago maior pra mostrar ao Ron. Eu bato como uma garota._

Com um aceno da varinha, Molly guardou o kit de primeiros socorros no alto do armário e levantou, limpando o avental. "Se não tiver mais nada pra eu fazer aqui, conheço uma garotinha que precisa que suas roupas sejam passadas."

Hermione sobressaltou-se quando Molly entrou na sala. Abriu a boca para explicar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Molly segurou sua mão.

"Já ouvi a versão da Miranda, por mais absurda que tenha sido, e gostaria de ouvir a sua, mas acho que o Ron quer ouvi-la primeiro," disse Molly, fitando Hermione com pesar.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sei, é por isso que estou aqui."

"Hannah está dormindo na poltrona do Arthur, então você não será interrompida por pelo menos uma hora," disse a matriarca, indicando com a cabeça a pequena Weasley embrulhada em uma manta de tricô, com o polegar na boca.

"Obrigada."

"Aposto que Ginny já sabe o que aconteceu?" Molly perguntou casualmente. Quando Hermione respondeu que sim, a velha senhora acrescentou, "Vou ver se ela precisa que passe alguma roupa também, já que vou passar as da Hannah."

Quando Molly saiu, Hermione respirou fundo e entrou na cozinha, onde encontrou apenas Ron, sentado à mesa, nitidamente esperando por ela. Ele a encarava com as sobrancelhas cerradas e lábios levemente comprimidos. Sua varinha estava largada sobre a mesa, bem próximo à beirada. A garota quis falar sobre os perigos de deixar a varinha desta maneira, mas o olhar de Ron a deteve. Ele estava pronto para conversar. Ela esqueceu da varinha e se preparou para ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Então?" ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Hermione mordeu os lábios e puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele. "Onde está Miranda?" perguntou, ignorando o olhar cortante de Ron.

"Foi ao Beco Diagonal comprar uma pomada pra passar no rosto; parece que alguém lhe deu um tapa. Você faz idéia de quem possa ter sido?" Hermione sabia que era uma pergunta retórica, mas a expressão de Ron dizia para ela responder.

"Eu posso explicar," começou, respirando fundo, pronta para contar o seu lado da história.

"Você pode explicar por que bateu em uma pessoa inocente?"

"Inocente? Depois de tudo o que ela me disse!" disse Hermione, extremamente surpresa. Arqueou as sobrancelhas observando Ron atentamente, procurando uma ponta de sarcasmo. "O que exatamente ela disse que aconteceu?"

Ron umedeceu os lábios, corando um pouco ao responder. "Ela disse que você estava com ciúmes dela... com ciúmes por que você ainda— ainda—"

"Ainda o que?" pressionou.

"Ainda me ama," Ron completou calmamente.

Hermione o encarou, completamente sem fala.

_Eu posso amá-lo ainda, mas com certeza não estou com ciúmes daquela pilantra._

As feições de Ron não podiam ser decifradas, porém Hermione detectou um grande desejo em seus olhos- desejo de saber a verdade.

"Ela lhe contou o que me disse?" perguntou, evitando o assunto anterior. A última coisa que precisava era que Ron descobrisse seus sentimentos não correspondidos.

"Bem, não... ela apenas contou que você estava com ciúmes e que bateu nela de propósito," respondeu Ron, franzindo o cenho. "Por que, o que ela disse?"

Desviando o olhar, Hermione mirou a sala, onde Hannah já havia acordado e brincava com seu quebra-cabeça. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente antes de voltar-se para Ron.

"À princípio ela apenas tentou me provocar... ela disse— ela disse que eu não tenho uma vida..."

"Só isso?"

"Não. Ela... ela insinuou que pelo fato d'eu ter sido mãe muito nova, eu era uma garota fácil," disse, observando atentamente a reação de Ron. "Mas como eu não reagi aos insultos, ela... ela disse que quando a Hannah crescesse, ela seria uma... uma vadia assim como eu— Ron, ela chamou a nossa filha de vadia."

Até explicar o que Miranda havia dito fazia o corpo de Hermione ser invadido por uma imensa raiva. Falar sobre isso já era difícil, mas agora ela tinha que contar ao pai de Hannah.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e soltou um _'oh'_ mudo. Fitou Hermione por alguns instantes, tentando compreender o que ela havia acabado de lhe contar. "Você deve ter entendido errado," disse calmamente, já recuperado do choque. "Ela não diria isso... como _você_ pode dizer isso?"

Por mais que esperasse que Ron não acreditasse nela, a garota ficou de queixo caído pela rapidez com que ele saiu em defesa de Miranda.

"Ron, eu sei que isso é horrível, mas eu juro, estou falando a verdade," disse Hermione, com uma ponta de desespero na voz. Encarou Ron, esperando uma resposta.

"Ela disse que você ia tentar me colocar contra ela..." respondeu, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Olhava para Hermione com uma certa descrença.

_"Merlin,"_ disse Hermione, irritada. "Você realmente acha que eu bateria nela se não houvesse uma razão muito, mas muito boa para isso? Ela insultou a nossa filha, Ron! Admito que violência não é o melhor caminho pra resolver as coisas, e não me orgulho do que fiz, mas eu juro que não estou mentindo!"  
Hermione pegou na mão de Ron e o encarou, sem piscar, esperando que ele pudesse ver a verdade em seu rosto.

Ron cerrou os olhos e retirou a mão. "Oh, não está mentindo? Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? Você já mentiu antes, mas a Miranda, não!"

Sentindo como se alguém tivesse dado um chute em seu estômago, Hermione boquiabriu-se. Ela imaginou que depois do ocorrido entre ele e Harry no quarto ano, Ron tivesse aprendido a confiar em seus amigos, mas não.

"Eu só menti pra proteger você!" protestou, magoada com a recusa dele em considerar o lado dela. "Mas não estou mentindo sobre isso. Você acha mesmo que eu diria algo tão desagradável—"

"Esconder por dois anos o fato de que eu tenho uma filha, é me proteger?" gritou Ron, levantando-se rapidamente, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Seu braço derrubou a varinha, que rolou pelo chão e sumiu de vista.

"É, é sim!" Hermione levantou para poder encarar o ruivo temperamental. "Quantas vezes você vai jogar isso na minha cara? Eu fiz isso para que você pudesse ter um futuro— uma carreira! Coisa na qual não posso me concentrar totalmente no momento."

Respirou fundo. _Ele vai trazer isso à tona pelo resto das nossas vidas. Eu sinto isso._

"Ron, _por favor_," suplicou Hermione. Seus olhos estavam começando a marejar. "Nós não estamos falando sobre o que eu fiz no passado. Estamos falando sobre a Miranda, o que ela disse, e por que eu bati nela. Você acha que eu estou gostando de contar essas coisas à você? Por que não estou."

"Então por que está me contando?" gritou Ron, levando as mãos à cabeça e agarrado os cabelos em frustração.

_Ele está brincando, não é? Ele não pode estar realmente perguntando por que estou contando isso à ele._

Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Hermione soltou um suspiro de indignação.

"Deixe-me pensar," disse, segurando o queixo, como se estivesse realmente pensando na resposta. "Oh, sim, _por que você pediu_!" gritou, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo. "Você quis saber por que eu bati na sua preciosa Miranda, e eu disse! Não tenho culpa de você ser tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que sua namorada não é uma boa pessoa."

Ron sentiu uma dor no peito com essa declaração, mas não deixou Hermione perceber, então baixou a cabeça para recompor-se antes de perguntar. "Se eu sou tão idiota, por que você namorou comigo?" sua expressão era dura e o tom de voz, sério.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou em seguida. _Oh, Merlin, como ele pode perguntar isso? Está sendo pior do que imaginei... oh..._

Limpando a garganta, Ron perguntou de repente, "Por que você não admite logo que não gosta dela?"

"Eu não gosto dela," respondeu entre dentes. "Pronto. Está feliz agora?"

"AHA!" Ron disparou, apontando para Hermione em triunfo. "Eu _sabia_. Você a odeia, então fica inventando coisas sobre ela!"

_Mas... mas que idiota._

Fitando Ron como se ele adquirido uma segunda cabeça, Hermione friccionou as têmporas. "Eu desisto," respondeu, suspirando derrotada. Olhou para Ron, cujo olhar de vitória parecia ter desaparecido, e umedeceu os lábios.

"Você é inacreditável... se você é teimoso demais pra entender por que não contei nada sobre a Hannah, está tão disposto a ficar do lado da Miranda e não do meu, e é cego demais pra não ver que eu te a—"

Antes que Hermione pudesse terminar sua sentença, um forte baque a cortou.

Hannah estava caída no chão da cozinha, com os olhos fechados, e a varinha de Ron ao seu lado.

* * *

**WOW!! Mas que jumento tapado esse Ron (amorzinho, mil perdões... 'cê sabe que te amo, mas que às vezes vc é tapado, ah, isso vc é...). Como ele pode acreditar naquela fdp da Miranda e não na Mione? Será que depois de 9 anos (tá certa a conta?) ele ainda não a conhece?? &&$#$****  
****E a outra lá quer mesmo fazer o mal... ah, sua baranga desgraçada, ameba esquizofrênica (hehe adoro esse xingamento). Cuidado, pq se eu te pegar, vás ver que não 'bato como uma garota'. Vou arrebentar essa tua cara de mucura azeda (egua, 'mucura azeda'?! de onde tirei essa??). GRRRRRR olhar assassino**

**Melhor eu parar por aqui, antes que meu lado Death Eater (Comensal da Morte) venha à tona...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** O que terá acontecido com a Hannah? Será que ela vai ficar bem?? Aiaiai... e Arthur terá uma conversinha com Ron.

**Bye, meus amores! Vou TENTAR postar até dia 31.****  
****bjoks****  
****xxxx**

**P.S.: Ah, não esqueçam de entrar pra comunidade contra a Miranda, hein?! Não dá pra postar link aqui, mas tá lá no meu profile.****  
**


	9. St Mungo's

**Cap 9- St Mungo's**

Enquanto as cores esvaíam do rosto de Ron, seus olhos iam do corpo inconsciente de Hannah à varinha na mão da garota- _a sua_ varinha. _Como ela pegou a minha varinha? Eu nunca a deixaria brincar com isso!_ Virou-se para Hermione, que estava prestes a desmoronar.

Olhando de volta para Hannah, Ron pensou rápido. Lembrou que a mãe tinha uma Chave-Portal para Emergências em um dos armários, que levava direto ao St Mungo's. Bolando um plano em sua cabeça, dirigiu-se rapidamente para o balcão e começou a procurar nas prateleiras.

"R- Ron, o que você— ?"

"Hermione, não fique ai parada! Embrulhe-a em alguma coisa! Oh, e pegue a minha varinha. Depressa!" disse Ron, pegando um termômetro trouxa e examinando-o atentamente.

Tendo Fred e George como irmãos, Ron acompanhou várias vezes seus pais ao Hospital Bruxo. Imagens de sua mãe introduzindo a ponta do termômetro na boca invadiram sua mente, e Ron lembrou como funcionava a Chave-Portal para Emergências.

Pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um curto bilhete.

_Mamãe, Harry e Ginny: Hannah se machucou. A levei para o hospital, com a hermione. Encontro com vocês lá- Não se preocupem- Ron._

Hermione voltou a cozinha alguns minutos depois, com a varinha de Ron em seu bolso e Hannah enrolada em um cobertor. Seu rosto estava pálido e parecia que ela estava tremendo. Ron foi invadido por um forte senso de responsabilidade paterna, e percebeu que precisava assumir o controle da situação. Respirou fundo, inclinou-se para carregar Hannah e pôs o termômetro na boca.

Com a mão livre, indicou a outra ponta para que Hermione a segurasse e sentiram o conhecido puxão no umbigo. Alguns segundos depois, seus pés tocaram o chão da tumultuada recepção do St Mungo's.

Guardando a Chave-Portal no bolso, Ron dirigiu-se para a mesa da recepcionista. Hermione o seguiu lentamente, ainda parecendo estar em estado de choque.

Na frente deles havia um bruxo, que explicava à recepcionista, as erupções em sua pele, enquanto coçava a barriga.

"Eu acho que melhorou um pouco com aquela poção que a minha neta me deu, ela disse que era chá, que Merlin a abençoe."

"É uma história adorável," disse a bruxa, com um sorriso sarcástico. "Mas o senhor não leu? Terceiro andar!"

Assim que o bruxo começou a se afastar, Ron se aproximou da mesa. Falou com uma voz calma, para sua surpresa. "Minha filha encontrou minha varinha e eu- nós achamos que talvez ela tenha se azarado ou enfeitiçado, ou algo do tipo."

Hermione fungou e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Hannah.

"Quarto andar; Danos Por Magia," informou a bruxa com certo tédio. Ron percebeu que seus olhos voltaram para o artigo do mês da _Semanário das Bruxas_ antes de pronunciar a última palavra.

"Er- obrigado," respondeu, agarrando a mão de Hermione enquanto corria em direção às escadas. Hermione soluçava baixinho, e Ron sentiu-a apertar firme sua mão. Não demorou muito e chegaram ao quarto andar, lendo a placa em uma das portas: _Medi-Bruxa Galena Asa, Chefe do Departamento de Danos Por Magia._ Abaixo havia um pedaço de pergaminho, instruindo o leitor a dar um toque no aviso, com a varinha, para chamá-la.

Ron virou-se para Hermione, para pedir a varinha, que ela já oferecia. Ela parecia ter se acalmado agora que estava diante da porta de alguém que podia ajudar. Pegando a varinha, Ron tocou o pergaminho duas vezes e sugeriu que Hermione sentasse enquanto esperavam pela Medi-Bruxa.

"Deixe-me carregá-la. Seus braços já devem estar cansados," disse Hermione, erguendo os braços para pegar a filha. Ron olhou para o rosto da menina, que parecia bem tranqüila. Entregou-a a Hermione, que segurou outro soluço.

De repente, a porta se abriu e uma bruxa alta e morena, vestida em roupas verde-limão surgiu, segurando uma prancheta em uma mão e sua varinha na outra. "Então, qual é o problema?" sua voz era suave e tinha um olhar bondoso.

"Nossa filha- ela encontrou a minha varinha... deve ter caído da mesa e ela pegou. Nós achamos que ela se azarou," explicou Ron. Hermione levantou e caminhou até ele, embalando a filha lentamente.

A Medi-Bruxa examinou Hannah e disse. "Bem, Sr..."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"Bem, Sr Weasley, ao que parece ela não está sentindo nenhuma dor. Se vocês puderem me acompanhar, a examinarei melhor." disse a Dra Asa, indicando a porta atrás de si.

"Ron, espere," disse Hermione antes que ele entrasse. "Um de nós dois tem que ficar aqui e esperar pela sua mãe. Ela vai ficar muito preocupada."

Hesitando, Ron deu um passo para trás. Como ele poderia ser útil lá dentro sem Hermione? A Medi-Bruxa iria perguntar sobre o histórico de Hannah, algo sobre o qual Ron não sabia nada. Ele nem tinha certeza de qual era a comida preferida da menina.

"Vai você; você sabe mais sobre ela do que eu." Dizer isso em voz alta fez com que ele se contrair por dentro.

"Tem certeza?"

Ron fez que sim e sentou no lugar onde Hermione estava momentos antes.

A Medi-Bruxa segurou a porta e disse, "Por aqui, Sra Weasley," antes que uma Hermione super corada entrasse. Voltou-se para Ron e antes de seguir Hermione, adicionou, "Vai ficar tudo bem, sua esposa lhe explicará tudo depois." A mulher então virou-se e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Com essas palavras, Ron foi tomado por um inusitado e regozijante sentimento, fazendo com que ele se sentisse meio estranho por dentro. Ao ouvir passos, desfez o sorriso em seus lábios e virou-se para ver sua mãe marchando em sua direção, seu pai, Harry e Ginny logo atrás.

_"Ron!"_ gritou Molly, balançando o bilhete em sua mão. "Porque você não me chamou?" seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o pedaço de pergaminho estava amassado e rasgando em alguns pontos, uma vez que ela veio apertando-o por todo o caminho.

"Não podíamos perder tempo," lamentou Ron.

"O bilhete não dizia o que havia acontecido, apenas que tinha tido um acidente," disse Arthur, pegando o pergaminho da mão da esposa, guardando-o no bolso e ajudando Molly a se sentar.

"Ela se azarou ou coisa assim," disse, evitando olhar para sua família.

"Como ela conseguiu uma varinha?" perguntou Ginny. Encarando-a, Ron notou que Harry a abraçava pelos ombros. Deixando isso de lado, respondeu,

"Minha... minha varinha estava na mesa... eu não sei... deve ter caído, sei lá... eu não vi." Ron esfregava a nuca, sentindo-se culpado por ter sido a sua varinha a causadora de tudo isso.

"Não foi culpa sua," disse Harry, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do melhor amigo.

"Eu sei," mentiu, sorrindo levemente. "Ela está lá dentro com a Hermione. Mas a doutora acha que ela está bem, quis apenas examina-la melhor."  
"Isso é bom, então," disse Ginny um pouco mais aliviada, sentando ao lado da mãe.

_Merlin... não posso ficar esperando aqui fora com eles, vou pirar. Como eu queria estar com a Hermione... lá dentro! Com a Hermione, lá dento._

"Hey, Ron, que tal irmos pegar algo pro pessoal beber?" disse Arthur, lançando um olhar curioso ao filho. "Café pra todo mundo?" Com a confirmação de todos, Ron seguiu o pai até o final do corredor onde havia um balcão, com apenas um pedaço de pergaminho em cima.

Lendo o pergaminho, Arthur fez os pedidos, "Dois cafés com um torrão de açúcar cada, um com três torrões e dois com nenhum, por favor." Cinco copos de plástico surgiram no balcão quase instantaneamente. "Você acha que a Hermione vai querer alguma coisa?' perguntou,virando-se para Ron.

"O que? Oh, erm, Gillywater, talvez."

"Certo - e uma Gillywater," Arthur repetiu para o balcão e um sexto copo surgiu. Ao invés de levitar as bebidas até os outros, Arthur virou-se para olhar o filho, com expressões indecifráveis. "Muito bem, nós precisamos ter uma conversinha antes de voltarmos," disse, pegando seu café e dando um gole.

"Sobre o que?" Ron perguntou rapidamente. Ele tinha a sensação de que seria alguma lição sobre responsabilidade paterna, ou coisa do tipo. _Eu sou pai há apenas uma semana, ele deve estar imaginando o que farei em seguida._

"Sua mãe está preocupada com você," declarou Arthur, oferecendo um dos cafés à Ron. Notando que o filho não entendera, continuou. "Ela escutou as duas versões sobre o 'incidente' entre Hermione e Miranda, assim como eu também escutei. Ela está preocupada— nós dois estamos— em qual delas _você_ vai acreditar."

Ron franziu o cenho e então compreendeu o que o pai quis dizer. _Eu tenho que escolher um lado... Eu tenho que acreditar em uma das histórias._ Com a raiva e a confusão que cobriram sua mente quando soube do que havia acontecido entre as duas, junto com a discussão com Hermione e o acidente de Hannah, o fato de ter que escolher um dos lados não havia sido registrado ainda. Esse pensamento o assustou. Independente do lado que escolhesse, iria perder uma das mulheres em sua vida.

"Eu... eu não sei," admitiu. "Em quem o senhor acredita?"

Arthur balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Oh, não, você precisa decidir isso sozinho. Eu não posso lhe dizer o que acho, e sua mãe me assegurou de que também não dirá nada."

"Mas como eu vou fazer isso?" perguntou Ron, exaltado. Pôs o café no balcão e correu os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados. "Eu confio nas duas. Conheço Miranda há dois anos e nunca tivemos grandes problemas. Ela é uma das pessoas mais legais que já conheci; ela é gentil e prestativa e uma excelente Auror. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas."

_E também ajuda o fato dela ser muito bonita e de não termos que esperar seis anos para namorar..._

"E Hermione?"

Ron respirou fundo. "Bem, nós temos as nossas diferenças, mas... eu _conheço_ a Hermione. ela não mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas."

_Embora ela tenha mentido sobre a Hannah... mas isso realmente conta como uma mentira? Não é como se ela tivesse escrito uma carta dizendo _'Ron, eu não tive um filho seu.'_ Ela só queria que eu terminasse o treinamento e arrumasse um bom emprego antes de voltar. Foi a maneira mais estranha de demonstrar preocupação com o futuro de alguém que eu já vi, mas ainda assim, ela não mentiu na minha cara._

"Então, seria como tentar se decidir entre Fred e George?" perguntou Arthur, tentando amenizar os ânimos.

"Acho que sim, é só que..."

"Você perde muito coisa de qualquer maneira," Arthur finalizou a sentença, acenando em compreensão. "Sua namorada ou sua filha e Hermione." dito dessa maneira, parecia bem óbvio à Ron qual lado escolher, mas isso não era sobre ganhar ou perder— era a verdade que estava em jogo.

"Pai, se eu tivesse que escolher entre perder a minha escova de dentes ou a perna esquerda, ainda assim não conseguiria me decidir de imediato," Ron admitiu, lançando um olhar confuso ao pai. "Não importa o que eu tenho a perder, tudo que me interessa é saber quem está mentindo pra mim."

Levando em consideração o argumento do filho, Arthur adicionou, "Muito lógico." Ele então pausou, hesitando. "Posso fazer uma última pergunta antes de voltarmos?" ante a resposta afirmativa de Ron, perguntou, "Você ama a Miranda?"

_Se eu a amo? Nunca pensei sobre isso... não sei. Não? Talvez?_ Levou alguns segundos para Ron perceber que ainda não havia respondido.

"É divertido estar com ela," disse não muito convincente.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei," Arthur o lembrou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu gosto dela..." Ron tentou novamente. Antes que seu pai pudesse falar, acrescentou, "e muito!"

"Mais do que da Hermione?" Arthur perguntou cautelosamente. Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, foi cortado pelo pai, "Pare— eu não me sentiria muito a vontade sabendo da resposta, seja ela qual for."

_Nem eu._

Ron evitou o olhar do pai, tentando entender seus sentimentos, tão confusos no momento. Ele já havia decidido que gostava de Miranda, mas _amá-la_? e quanto à Hermione? Ele a amou uma vez e sabia que uma parte dele sempre a amaria, mas isso não significava que _estava_ apaixonado por ela _naquele_ momento, significava?

"Não posso dizer o que eu acho disso tudo, mas posso lhe dar um conselho que o meu pai me deu uma vez, Ron," disse Arthur, acenando a varinha sobre copos, fazendo-os levitar à frente deles. Olhando nos olhos do filho, para ter certeza de que ele estava prestando atenção, disse, "Ouça seu coração."

"O que isso quer dizer?" perguntou Ron, seguindo o pai ao encontro dos outros.  
"Apenas isso, ouça seu coração. Ele sabe o que você quer," repetiu, com um brilho no olhar. Dando à Ron um olhar significativo, disse, "Eu segui esse conselho e olhe para mim: tenho uma bela e leal esposa, sete filhos maravilhosos e duas netas lindas de morrer."

Os dois pais haviam retornado há poucos minutos, quando a porta do consultório se abriu e Hermione saiu, parecendo cansada, mas bem. Ron foi imediatamente ao seu encontro.

"E então?" perguntou impaciente. Notando que Hannah não estava com ela, olhou para a sala atrás de Hermione. "Onde está a Hannah? Ela está bem?"

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Hermione fez que sim. "Ela está bem e não houve nada grave, mas a Dra quer que ela passe a noite aqui, em observação. Ela foi levada para a ala; vim aqui te procurar." Sorriu para Ron, cujo estômago sentiu aquela familiar pontada de felicidade.

"O que mais ela disse?" perguntou Ginny, oferecendo seu lugar para Hermione sentar.

Ao sentar, o rosto de Hermione rompeu em um sorriso. "Depois de conversar bastante, ela concluiu que a Hannah burlou o Feitiço de Segurança da sua varinha, Ron."

"Aurores devem ter Feitiços de Segurança nas varinhas, não tem?" perguntou Ginny. "Para impedir que os Comensais da Morte as peguem e usem contra seus donos."

Hermione sorriu e respondeu, "Exatamente."

"Por que diabos você está sorrindo?" questionou Ron meio irritado, achando que não era a hora nem o lugar para sorrir.

Hermione segurou as mãos de Ron, com os olhos brilhando. _Ron_, disse, como se dizer seu nome fosse ajuda-lo a entender. "Estou sorrindo por que o Feitiço não a atingiu. Ela o bloqueou antes que pudesse atingi-la e ele apenas ricocheteou nela e a derrubou."

"E..."

_"E_ esse foi o primeiro sinal de magia dela!" Hermione anunciou orgulhosa.

Ron sentiu como se um balão tivesse enchido dentro dele e estivesse e fosse explodir a qualquer instante. Quando as palavras _primeiro sinal de magia_ saíram da boca de Hermione, Ron jogou os braços ao redor da mãe de sua filha, feliz da vida.

_Posso ter perdido a primeira palavra e primeiros passos, mas não a primeira mágica! Não poderia estar mais feliz! Hogwarts daqui a dez anos e depois, quem sabe, Ministério da Magia! Já pensou? Minha filha, a primeira Weasley a ocupar o cargo máximo no Ministério!_

Ron endireitou-se na cadeira, um orgulhoso sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto, e Hermione o conduziu até a ala onde Hannah estava.

Já era tarde, e todos, exceto Ron e Hermione, tinham voltado para casa. Hannah dormia tranqüilamente na cama, enquanto que sua mãe estava ao lado, com a cabeça sobre os braços. Ron olhava ao redor da ala, onde havia mais duas crianças com os dois ou um dos pais. Havia um garotinho, de no máximo cinco anos, dormindo há três camas à frente, que soltava penas a cada soluço. Na cama oposta estava uma garota, cujo queixo estava coberto de pêlos que pareciam ainda estar crescendo.

Antes de Ginny ir embora, Ron pediu para que ela avisasse Miranda do acontecido e que ele iria passar a noite ao lado de Hannah. Ginny assegurou que daria o recado e deixou os jovens pais para que cuidassem da filha.

Incapaz de dormir, os pensamentos de Ron voltaram-se para os acontecimentos do dia.

_Hermione parecia apavorada, o que teria acontecido se eu não estivesse lá?_

Ron imaginou se Hermione sabia da Chave-Portal; onde estava guardada e como usa-la. Se Hannah se machucasse quando ela estivesse sozinha com Hermione, ela paralisaria como fez hoje? O coração de Ron apertou ao constatar que a saúde de Hannah poderia ter corrido sério risco sem ele por perto.

_Se eu tivesse estado perto da minha filha— uau,_ filha _ainda soa tão estranho pra mim!— quando ela nasceu, será que eu também teria paralisado?_

Ele sabia que se tivesse estado lá desde o começo, sua relação com Hannah seria, sem dúvidas, muito forte. Quando as pessoas que ele amava estavam em perigo ou machucadas, Ron tendia a ficar bastante preocupado. No seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, quando Hermione foi petrificada pelo Basilisco; a única maneira de salva-la foi seguir as aranhas— ele tremeu com o pensamento— sua reação seria se esconder na cabana de Hagrid até que Harry voltasse. Entretanto, uma força desconhecida o ajudou a encarar o medo e entrar na Floresta.

Pensando nisso agora, deve ter sido aí que seu amor por Hermione começou.  
_Mas o que me fez assumir o comando hoje?_

_Deve ter sido meu instinto paternal se manifestando, de tanto observar meu pai nesses anos todos. Talvez por eu gostar tanto da Hannah, o medo se foi mais depressa que o habitual. Ou talvez eu apenas tenha amadurecido? Não sou mais aquele garotinho assustado— eu sou pai agora._

Enquanto observava a filha dormir, Ron notou novas características nela. Seus cabelos, apesar de serem tão vermelhos quanto os seus, o lembravam muito os de Hermione quando ela estava deitada; todo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Olhando bem de perto, Ron percebeu que as bochechas e o queixo de Hannah eram iguais aos da mãe, fazendo a pequena lembrar ainda mais Hermione.

Mas Ron não podia negar seus próprios traços nela. Além dos cabelos ruivos e das sardas, ele podia se ver na personalidade da garota. Assim como ele, ela dormia esparramada, com um braço sobre a cabeça, enquanto o peito subia e baixava lentamente. Quando ela acordou, horas antes, se agarrou nele, assustada por estar dormindo em um lugar estranho. Ele lembrava vagamente de ter feito a mesma coisa com seu pai quando era um pouco mais velho que Hannah, depois que os gêmeos disseram para que ele pulasse do telhado.

Sorriu e desviou seu olhar para Hermione, cujo cabelo cobria o rosto. Lentamente, Ron inclinou-se para arrumar os cachos, para poder ver seu belo rosto. Como se tivesse levado um choque, retirou a mão rapidamente.

_Eu posso achar a Hermione bonita, não posso? É apenas uma observação de amigo. Quer dizer, a Ginny já disse que a acha bonita e não quer beija-la.__  
__E nem eu quero. Realmente não quero. De verdade._

Sentindo-se ainda mais confuso, Ron tirou a capa e colocou sobre as costas de Hermione para aquecê-la. Como ele poderia descobrir quem estava mentindo para ele, quando confiava nas duas mulheres? Ele _realmente_ tinha que escolher? Por outro lado, será que ele conseguiria viver sabendo que uma delas era desonesta com ele? Mentir— especialmente sobre uma coisa como essa— ia contra os princípios de Ron.

De repente, Hermione se mexeu e abriu os olhos. "Que— que horas são?" perguntou, sonolenta.

"Duas da manhã," Ron respondeu. "Não consegui dormir."

"Oh", Hermione ajeitou-se na cadeira. Ela parecia tensa, e Ron não podia culpa-la, tendo em vista a posição em que estava dormindo. Hermione apertou a capa contra o corpo. "Ainda não te agradeci pelo que fez hoje," disse, olhando para ele. "Não teria conseguido sem você."

As luzes fracas davam um brilho ao seu rosto; Ron sorriu carinhosamente e respondeu, "Não diga isso. Eu fiz o que qualquer um teria feito."

"O que qualquer _pai_ teria feito, você quer dizer." Hermione o corrigiu, levantando-se.

"É." Ron ficou feliz pela claridade do quarto estar fraca, assim Hermione não poderia ver seu rosto corar.

"Vou pegar um chocolate quente, quer um?" perguntou Hermione, ajustando a capa de Ron, realmente vestindo-a, e não apenas usando como cobertor.

"Sim, obrigado."

Hermione estava quase saindo da ala, quando virou-se. "Nunca de dei uma resposta," disse suavemente.

"Sobre?"

"Você me perguntou hoje por que eu aceitei namorar com você," lembrou. Ron corou novamente; a conversa vindo à tona.

"Pois diga," encorajou.

"Você sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei, foi por isso."

* * *

**Notas:**

Gyllywater é Água de Gilly, mesmo?? Só sei que foi o que a Minerva pediu no PdA, mas no filme não fala nada, e o livro que eu tenho é em inglês... aí não ajuda muito, né??

O Arthur diz que tem duas netas... pois bem, se trata da filha de Bill e Fleur. A menina era citava na primeira versão da fic, só que deletaram a conta da Dawn no e ela teve que reescrever. Nessa nova versão, algumas coisas foram cortadas, entre elas essa garotinha.

Esse não é nem de longe o St Mungo's que eu imagino... mas ainda estou procurando uma loja abandonada... Esse aí, na verdade, é o St Mungo's School, um colégio fundado no século XIX e que depois passou a ser St Mungo's Academy e está localizado em Glasgow (Escócia- Reino Unido hum, a cidade do He-man??!! _"Eu tenho a força, sou invencível, vamos amigos... unidos venceremos a semente do mal..."_ dããããã ignorem esse momento retorno à infância... hehe ).

E aí, tchurma, Roniquinho tá perdoado?? Vão pensar no caso dele?? rsrs

**Próximo Capítulo:** Ron e Miranda têm uma conversa, onde ela revela algo que faz Ron questionar seu futuro juntos. Enquanto isso, Hermione tem um almoço de pré-aniversário com a última pessoa que Ron desejava ver.


	10. O EAB

**Cap 10- O E.A.B**

Depois que Hermione voltou com o seu chocolate quente, Ron não conseguiu mais dormir. Sua mente estava repleta de novos sentimentos e pensamentos sobre o que a garota dissera e como ela agira com ele, o que provocou uma dor entorpecente em sua cabeça.

_"Você sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei. Foi por isso."_

_Claro que eu estive ao lado dela! Mesmo ates de começarmos a namorar— no nosso primeiro ano, com o trasgo; no segundo, quando ela foi petrificada e no sexto, no funeral..._

_Isso apenas mostra que mesmo uma garota independente como Hermione gosta que a protejam de vez em quando._

Ron já tinha quase esquecido que eles haviam brigado no dia anterior- _quase_. Ele não gostava muito de ficar remoendo aquilo. Depois da conversa com seu pai e o fato de estar acordado a quinze horas, Ron decidiu que aquilo era problema de Hermione e Miranda, não dele. Era bem verdade que era _por causa_ dele, mas ainda era entre elas, e se ele quisesse viver numa boa, teria que relevar dessa vez.

Na manhã seguinte, Ron decidiu que precisava de uma camisa limpa, um banho e uma comida decente, então se despediu de Hermione e Hannah e aparatou na cozinha da Toca. Hannah deveria voltar para casa na hora do almoço, após uma avaliação, por isso Hermione insistiu que seria necessário apenas um deles no hospital.

Ao aparatar de volta na Toca, Ron se viu tremendo sob o ar de outono, e então percebeu que havia esquecido a capa no hospital. Praguejou e acendeu a lareira.

Cansado, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e conjurou uma caneca de café preto. Estava preste a convocar alguns marshmallows, quando sentiu um par de olhos lhe encarando por trás.

"Você passou a noite toda fora," disse Miranda. Sentou perto de Ron, ajustando a camisola contra o corpo. Parecia aborrecida, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

"Eu pedi que a Ginny lhe avisasse onde eu estava," disse, tomando um grande gole do café. "Ela explicou o que aconteceu?"

Miranda confirmou, balançando a varinha na direção do armário. Um pacote de marshmallows voou até ela e ofereceu alguns a Ron. "Ela disse. A Hannah está bem?" perguntou.

_Há realmente uma preocupação em sua voz. Como a Hermione pode não gostar dela?_

"Ela vai ficar bem, vai receber alta na hora do almoço," explicou, sorrindo ao pegar os marshmallows e jogando-os na caneca. "Acho que a Hermione ficou mais assustada do que a Hannah ontem à noite," continuou, rindo. Era fácil rir agora que ele sabia que a filha iria ficar bem.

"Ainda bem," disse Miranda.

Percebendo a crítica, Ron sorriu e segurou sua mão. "Tenho certeza que você será igual quando tiver filhos."

Miranda retirou a mão, meio incomodada com o comentário.

_Oh, droga... será que ela entendeu que era comigo? Eu não falei sério... ela deve estar achando que estou indo muito rápido._

"Qual o problema?" Ron perguntou, sem querer verbalizar seus pensamentos até saber se estava certo.

Miranda desviou o olhar, soltando um suspiro. "Não é nada," respondeu. Ron podia dizer que algo a estava incomodando e que ela estava mentindo, mas por que? O que tinha de mal em discutir sobre filhos? Ron já tinha falado sobre Hannah inúmeras vezes sem ter essa reação.

"Não, pode dizer," pressionou. Seu rosto endureceu ao observar cuidadosamente suas expressões.

"É que—" balançou a mão freneticamente ao falar – "Eu não pretendo ter filhos."

O interior de Ron, que há poucos minutos atrás remexia desconfortavelmente, agora parecia ter desaparecido por completo. De todas as coisas que ela poderia ter dito, essa era a que ele menos esperava.

"O- o que?" ele perguntou, sentindo um calor repentino. "Você— você não pretende ter filhos... _nunca?_ Quando pretendia me contar isso?"

Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia mentido para ele, principalmente sobre uma coisa dessas. Ron não fazia segredo de que ter uma família era muito importante para ele.

"Eu não sei," confessou. "Não achei que fosse uma coisa tão importante."

Ron não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Não era importante? Eles tinham um relacionamento estável, e Ron presumiu que resultaria em casamento em alguns anos. "Eu disse que queria ter uma família grande, por que não me disse nada na hora?"

"Isso não era tão importante," Miranda repetiu, dando de ombros. "Nós estávamos juntos há poucas semanas; eu não imaginei que iríamos durar tanto."

Ron abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir emitir um som ao ouvir a confissão de Miranda, ao encontrar a voz, perguntou, "E agora? Já estamos juntos há meses— _eu te apresentei pros meus pais!"_ Na concepção de Ron, isso significava que o relacionamento era sério. Quem sabe as coisas fossem diferentes na Irlanda? Ou talvez Miranda quisesse apenas ir mais devagar?

"Eu ia te contar," ela respondeu, procurando pela mão dele. "Mas quando descobri sobre a Hannah... eu pensei que estivesse, como posso dizer, 'fora da jogada'." Deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Ron piscou e retirou a mão. Franziu o rosto indignado e disparou, "Isso é besteira e você sabe disso." Antes que Miranda pudesse dizer algo, ele continuou, "Só porque eu já tenho uma filha, não quer dizer que eu queira parar por aí. E acho que lembro de ter mencionado _'quatro ou cinco seria ótimo'."_

Miranda mordeu de leve a língua. "Ronald, meu sonho sempre foi me tornar uma Auror, ajudar as pessoas a combater as Artes das Trevas. Nesse sonho eu não tiro uns anos de folga pra ter filhos. Eu _preciso_ estar em forma pra realizar meu trabalho e uma gravidez arruinaria tudo." Pausou antes de continuar. "Desculpe não ter dito antes, de verdade, mas não vou mudar de idéia."

Ron respirou fundo; não acreditava no que estava escutando. Ela realmente achava que ele não iria querer construir uma família? Quando um dos seus colegas do treinamento de Auror recebeu a visita do filhinho e o assunto veio à tona, será que Miranda não pôde ver o desejo e a alegria nos olhos de Ron quando ele segurou o bebê?

Mas voltando àquela tarde, Ron lembrou que Miranda não carregou ou nem mesmo olhou para a criança. Esse deveria ter sido o primeiro sinal.

Cansado demais para discutir, Ron pediu licença e aparatou em seu quarto. Deitou imaginando se valia a pena seguir com aquela relação.

Feliz por sua filha estar em casa, Hermione permitiu que Hannah dormisse com ela quando a garotinha pediu. Geralmente Hermione acordava às oito todas as manhãs, mas surpreendeu-se ao levantar na manhã seguinte e ver que seu relógio marcava 09:26.

Após tomar banho, se vestir e acordar Hannah, Hermione desceu para tomar café. Quando entrou na cozinha, se admirou em encontrá-la cheia. Ron estava sentado ao lado do pai, que lia um pergaminho atentamente, enquanto Miranda conversava com Molly, também segurando um pergaminho.

Colocando Hannah na cadeirinha, Hermione perguntou, "O que aconteceu?"

Ron a olhou e sorriu, e Arthur lhe entregou o papel que estava lendo. Hermione olhou para os presentes; nenhum deles parecia triste, então frio na barriga era desnecessário. Olhando para o papel em suas mãos, leu:

_Prezado Sr R.B. Weasley,  
Agradecemos seu interesse em ingressar na Equipe de Aurores Britânicos do Ministério da Magia. Um júri do _Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas_ avaliou suas notas e evolução durante o treinamento, e encontrou um cargo para o senhor. Esse cargo é negociável e há grandes chances de progresso em sua carreira._

_Seu cargo é no _Esquadrão de Ataques Surpresa B _e seu superior é o Sr Mars. O senhor deverá se apresentar ao Sr Mars no início de cada expediente, a menos que lhe seja dito o contrário._

_Por favor, se apresente ao _Quartel de Aurores R, _no 2º andar do Ministério, no dia 1º de Outubro para conhecer os demais membros e seu superior._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Gawain Roberts_

_Chefe do E.A.B._

Hermione olhou para Ron, que a encarava na expectativa. Cheia de orgulho, ela sorriu largamente e disse, "Parabéns! Eu sabia que conseguiria!"

"Nós todos sabíamos," confirmou Arthur, que leu novamente a carta quando Hermione o devolveu.

"Obrigado," disse Ron, corando por toda a atenção. Enquanto os irmãos mais velhos de Ron tinham empregos respeitáveis, Hermione sabia que Ron sempre admirou os Aurores e sonhava em se tornar um importante membro do Mundo Bruxo quando fosse mais velho. E agora ele tinha conseguido.

"Não, sério," Hermione continuou. "Quando você viajou, eu li sobre cada um dos Esquadrões—imaginando onde _eu_ o colocaria, e o Esquadrão B é o melhor! É um ótimo lugar para começar." Hermione não tinha muita certeza, mas Ron parecia um pouco envergonhado com o seu elogio— ou seria sua confissão?

_Ele merece isso! A sua conquista faz os últimos dois anos quase terem valido a pena._

_Mesmo assim... vou sentir falta dele... e precisar dele._

_Não. Quando o Ron começar a trabalhar em Outubro, entenderá de uma vez por todas por que fiz segredo sobre a Hannah._

Hermione só lembrou que Miranda estava no local quando a outra falou, "Bem, eu fui aceita no Esquadrão de Combate Bruxo." Seu tom era presunçoso e era bem óbvio que queria que a conversa se voltasse para ela. Sorriu largamente para Ron, que retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh?" disse Hermione, fingindo um sorriso.

"Recebi uma carta esta manhã, dizendo que minhas notas e minha evolução foram tão boas, que eles querem que eu faça o curso de Combate," disse orgulhosa. "E eu começo na semana que vem!"

"Então você irá embora?" Hermione perguntou, tentando esconder a fio de esperança na voz.

_Por favor, faça com que ela vá!_

_Mas e se o Ron for também? Ele não abandonaria a Hannah... não depois de tudo o que aconteceu _

Miranda sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, o curso é na Inglaterra. Posso aparatar ou usar a Rede de Flú."

Desapontada, Hermione voltou sua atenção para Ron e perguntou, "Então, Ron, Ataques Surpresa! Está animado?" Ela pôde sentir o olhar de Miranda, mas não se importou.

Ron deu de ombros. "Na verdade, não sei bem o que esperar. Talvez você possa me mostrar as informações que encontrou?"

Hermione sorriu, concordando.

"Devo começar pelo Beco Diagonal," Ron continuou, "passando por algumas lojas, pra entender o que tenho que fazer."

"Contanto que fique longe da nossa loja, irmãozinho."

Na porta da cozinha estavam Fred e George, que entraram e se posicionaram um em cada lado de Ron. Os gêmeos geralmente eram vistos usando chocantes jaquetas verdes, seus uniformes da _Gemialidades Weasley_, mas hoje usavam camisas trouxas comuns e jeans.

"Ah! Mas George, isso pode ser exatamente o que precisamos— um espião!" disse Fred, que Hermione não sabia se estava falando sério ou apenas brincando.

"Alguém para nos informar sobre a concorrência!" completou George. "Claro! Como não pensei nisso?"

"Porque hoje é o dia dele usar o cérebro?" Ginny, que havia acabado de chegar, disse, apontando para Fred. Parecia que alguém havia acabado de acordá-la, ou talvez isso se devesse pelo fato dela ainda estar de pijama.

"Há, há," os gêmeos riram, sarcásticos.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, afinal de contas? Vocês nunca aparecem antes das onze," perguntou Ginny, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono e recebendo um olhar enojado de Miranda, o qual devolveu.

"Nossa presença foi solicitada mais cedo," disse George.

"É, pode nos dizer por que a senhorita precisa de uma hora extra?" Fred perguntou a Hermione, com o mesmo tom solene que seu irmão.

"Viktor está vindo de Dublin, então precisamos de mais um tempinho," Hermione respondeu calmamente, desejando um purê de batatas com salsicha.

_"Viktor?"_

Hermione virou-se para Ron, cuja expressão alegre de instantes atrás havia desaparecido. "Sim, Viktor," confirmou. "Ele vai me levar para almoçar hoje, já que estará em Praga no meu aniversário, algum problema?"

Ron cruzou os braços. "É só que... eu..." deu de ombros, procurando ganhar tempo para encontrar as palavras pra explicar o problema. "Não seria correto largar a Hannah aqui, nesse momento, não acha?"

Hermione o olhou boquiaberta, antes de falar. "Fred e George saem com a Hannah _toda terça-feira_, esteja eu ocupada ou não. Ela passa um tempo com os tios enquanto eu tenho um descanso mais do que merecido! Eu quase sempre fico aqui e relaxo, outras vezes assisto um filme com a Ginny."

Ron corou. "Como é que eu ia saber disso?" perguntou exaltado. "E além do mais, desde quando você e _Viktor_ se tornaram mais do que correspondentes?" endireitou-se na cadeira, estudando Hermione atentamente, esperando sua resposta.

_Ele está com ciúmes... certo? Ele sempre fazia isso na escola e era por ciúmes._

"Viktor é meu amigo há muitos anos," explicou. "Ele se mudou para a Inglaterra há algum tempo, para trabalhar para o nosso Ministério. E como ele mora perto agora, nos encontramos uma vez por mês para almoçar e conversar," acrescentou enérgica, questionando por que se dava ao trabalho de se explicar à Ron.

_Porque ele não sossegará enquanto você não o fizer! Lembra de quando ele não parou de te atazanar pra saber com quem você iria ao Baile de Inverno?_

"Então vocês são apenas amigos?" Ron perguntou, com uma ponta de raiva na voz.

"Você precisou de cinco anos pra perceber isso, Ronald?" Hermione disparou aborrecida. Ela não era de reagir dessa maneira ante uma simples pergunta, mas quando se tratava de Viktor, Ron era... bem, lerdo. Hermione observou o rosto de Ron esquentar enquanto dava um beijo em Hannah, dizendo, "Mamãe tem que ir se vestir pra sair. Seja boazinha com o tio Fred e o tio George." ela então adicionou aos gêmeos, "Comportem-se vocês também. A sacola dela está na sala, e já está arrumada."

Ao deixar o ambiente, ela pôde sentir o olhar de Ron queimá-la pelas costas.

"Ron parece não entender que uma mãe solteira e que trabalha, não tem muito tempo pra fazer amigos," Hermione explicava a Ginny meia hora depois, em seu quarto. "Posso contar em uma mão os meus verdadeiros amigos."

"Eu prefiro ter poucos bons amigos a ter um monte que nem ao mesmo me conhecem," disse Ginny, tentando ajudá-la a se vestir. Ela procurava no guarda-roupa de Hermione por uma blusa que combinasse com a saia que a garota já vestia.

"Verdade..." murmurou a morena, mais para si do que para Ginny. "Viktor me conhece bem, temos nos correspondido desde os tempos de escola. Ele sempre foi um excelente ouvinte."

"Harry também é um ótimo ouvinte," disse Ginny, analisando uma blusa lilás que havia encontrado no fundo do guarda-roupa. "Embora às vezes eu ache que ele está apenas olhando pros meus seios e não realmente me escutando." sorriu e se virou para Hermione. "Outro dia, eu não pus sutiã e falei um monte de bobagens, coisas totalmente sem sentindo somente para ver o que ele faria. Ele apenas mexia a cabeça e 'concordava comigo'," disse, descartando a blusa, que tinha uma mancha de vômito.

"Então, as coisas vão bem entre vocês?" perguntou Hermione, desejando que agora que Voldemort havia sido derrotado, Harry não sentisse a necessidade de se afastar da felicidade novamente.

Ginny confirmou alegremente, e entregou uma blusa de mangas compridas bem informal à Hermione, a qual ela vestiu. "Hoje nós vamos sair pra comemorar o novo emprego dele. Ele está no mesmo Esquadrão de Ron, isso é muito bom..." disse, sorrindo para si mesma.

Quando as garotas retornaram à cozinha, encontraram Viktor próximo à lareira, conversando com Miranda, que jogava os cabelos para trás e ria. À mesa estava Ron, extremamente irritado.

"Hermioni-ni, focê está adoráfel," disse Viktor, caminhando em direção à garota e dando um beijo em cada bochecha. Hermione ouviu o som da cadeira de Ron se movendo, e ele indo em direção ao casal.

"Você vai voltar antes ou depois de Fred e George trazerem a Hannah?" perguntou de costas para Viktor, tentando ignorá-lo completamente.

"Antes," disse Hermione, crispando os lábios. "Quando eu saio, sempre me certifico de chegar em casa primeiro."

"Viktor, você está convidado a se juntar a mim e Ronald para um drink esta tarde, se vocês voltarem cedo," disse Miranda elevando a voz, com um estranho sorriso nos lábios.

"Obrigado, mas eu fenho uma reunião às quatro que não posso perder," agradeceu, estudando Miranda cautelosamente. Hermione havia escrito a ele, descrevendo-a detalhadamente.

"Bem, fica pra outra hora, então," disse ela, agarrando o braço de Ron, que pareceu nem notá-la. Ele estava ocupado demais fuzilando Viktor, que era alguns centímetros mais baixo do que ele.

"Talvez," repetiu Viktor. "Hermioni-ni, famos?" ofereceu o braço para ela, o qual aceitou. "É uma pena não ter fisto a Hannah hoje, focê dá um beixo nela por mim?" perguntou à Hermione, que pôde jurar ter ouvido Ron murmurar _'idiota pegajoso'_ em um suspiro.

"Vamos logo," Hermione puxou Viktor para a lareira. Pouco depois, restaram apenas Ron, Miranda e Ginny na sala.

Os olhos de Ginny foram da lareira até seu irmão e Miranda.

"Eu não acredito que ela conhece Viktor Krum!" disse Miranda, impressionada. Ginny notou que ela tentava não parecer _tão_ interessada, mas não estava conseguindo. Ron não disse uma palavra; estava meio desanimado e encarava o chão.

"Eles estão— juntos?" perguntou Miranda, com uma expressão que mostrava claramente sua ânsia por uma resposta positiva, encarando Ginny.

Ron ergueu imediatamente a cabeça, desarmando a irmã.

"Urm... bem, quando você diz juntos..." disse tímida, vendo uma Miranda ansiosa arfar.

"Eles _estão? _" pressionou Miranda.

Ginny estava preste a dizer que sim, apenas para igualar as coisas entre Ron e Hermione, mas então notou a expressão de Ron. Ele parecia bem triste e um pouco nervoso com a resposta. Foi aí que Ginny compreendeu.

_Ele ainda ama a Hermione... posso ver nos olhos dele._

_Viktor é um grande jogador de Quadribol, bonito, rico, famoso e possui muitas outras qualidades... Ron deve se sentir um Verme-Cego perto dele. Não deveria. Ele é muito melhor do que Viktor, não que eu vá lhe dizer isso algum dia. Ele merece a Hermione._

O sorriso torto de Ginny tornou-se menor e menos abobalhado. "Não, não estão. Hermione o vê mais como um irmão," disse. Embora tivesse adorado ver a expressão escandalizada de Miranda, ver a feição agradecida e relaxada de seu irmão foi muito mais satisfatório.

* * *

**wow, wow, wow...**

**Primeiramente: Que milagre eu não ter demorado nadica pra att, né?? **

**Roniquinho com ciúmes... que lindo o meu bb!!!!**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Como decidir entre sua nova vida e a que você deixou pra trás? Enquanto Hermione comemora seu aniversário, Ron toma uma decisão, que resultará na saída definitiva de uma das mulheres, de sua vida.


	11. 19 de Setembro

**Cap 11- 19 de Setembro**

O dia havia começado bem, mas então Viktor contou que sua futura esposa, Eliza, estava grávida. Ouvir histórias sobre um casal feliz iniciando uma vida juntos era difícil, mas Hermione continuou sorrindo e acenando. Quando o foco da conversa mudou para Ron, a garota contou a Viktor o que acontecera no St Mungo's e depois disso. Dizer aquilo em voz alta fez Hermione se sentir uma tola.

Ao retornar do almoço, Hermione ficou agradecida em encontrar a casa vazia. Por mais que Viktor fosse um ótimo amigo e ouvinte, ele não era muito bom em dar conselhos. Quando ela lhe perguntou sua opinião e o que deveria fazer em relação a Ron, ele apenas respondeu, "Fem, o que tifer que fer, ferá."

Por mais que isso tenha sido reconfortante quando estava em Hogwarts, ela e Ron viviam agora no mundo real, com problemas reais. O que ela esperava que Viktor dissesse? Hermione duvidava se até mesmo Dumbledore teria alguma palavra de conforto.

Viktor tentou fazer a garota se sentir melhor, dizendo, "Ele ficou com focê a noite toda e lhe deu sua capa. Eu digo que ele é um cafalheiro apaixonado."

_É, um cavalheiro apaixonado... pela Miranda. Ron não pode sentir algo por mim; se ele sentisse, não estaria com ela ainda. Ele deve saber que dói ver os dois juntos._

_Seria mais fácil se eu não estivesse sozinha desde ele foi embora. Com o trabalho e Hannah, não tive muito tempo para conhecer alguém... essa é minha desculpa._

Hermione não viu Ron a noite toda; comeu no seu quarto e leu para Hannah até ela dormir. Após terminar um capítulo intitulado _Torres e Caminhos Alternativos_, guardou seu velho exemplar de Hogwarts: Uma História na estante e colocou Hannah no berço.

A garota não se sentia cansada, então resolveu tomar um copo de leite quente para ver se ajudava. Vestiu um blusão qualquer que pegou no malão e desceu para a cozinha.

"OW!"

Hermione havia esbarrado em algo, algo _vivo_, no escuro. Com um aceno na varinha, as velas ao redor se acenderam e ela se deparou com Ron. Ele estava sentado contra na geladeira, comendo uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e não parecia feliz por ter sido perturbado.

"Ron?" disse Hermione, imaginando o que ele fazia sentado no escuro.

"Oh, oi," respondeu, jogando um feijãozinho amarelo na boca. "Queijo", adicionou, mastigando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Hermione perguntou, sentando à mesa e observando-o atentamente.

"Pensando." Seu tom indicava que não estava muito disposto a explicar sobre o que, então Hermione optou por apenas acenar e ficar em silêncio.

"Onde está a Miranda?" perguntou após alguns minutos.

"No Ministério. Ela precisava preencher alguns formulários, ter a varinha inspecionada e fazer o crachá," explicou, e então acrescentou, "Ela começa a trabalhar em breve." Hermione pensou que seu humor fosse pelo fato de Miranda ter conseguido emprego e salário melhores do que ele, mas seu tom de voz não indicava nenhum rastro de ciúmes. Na verdade, ela captou um certo orgulho em sua voz. Então, o que havia acontecido?

Ron a fitava com uma expressão curiosa e antes que ela pudesse questionar o que ele estava olhando, Ron perguntou, "É minha?" Hermione olhou ao seu redor, tentando descobrir do que ele estava falando. Ron deve ter percebido sua confusão, pois apontou para ela e disse, "Você está usando a minha camisa."

Hermione corou ao perceber o que estava vestindo. Ao invés de pegar uma camisa velha qualquer, ela havia pego a velha camisa dos Chudley Cannons que Ron lhe dera no sétimo ano. Devido à altura de Ron, a camisa lhe servia como uma confortável camisola.

"Oh," foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto enrolava a ponta da camisa, nervosa. "Eu ia te devolver, juro," disse, esperando parecer confiante.

Ron balançou a cabeça e disse, "Pode ficar; ela fica melhor em você, mesmo."

_Ele está flertando comigo?_

"Obrigada," agradeceu Hermione, sentindo-se corar.

Ron sorriu carinhosamente para ela e voltou sua atenção para os Feijõezinhos, pensativo. Ele não parecia estar muito afim de conversar, mesmo assim, Hermione não queria deixá-lo sozinho lá embaixo. Resolveu preparar seu leite e ficar lá com Ron até ele decidir abrir-se com ela.

_Alguma coisa o está chateando, isso está claro. E eu vou estar aqui quando ele estiver pronto para contar._

Depois do que pareceram horas, Ron fez um movimento, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor. Outro minuto se passou e ele pareceu mudar de idéia novamente, e limpou a garganta. "Erm— Hermione, posso fazer uma... pergunta pessoal?"

Confusa, Hermione respondeu que sim e o encarou curiosa.

"Certo... bem, eu estava pensando," disse, evitando olhar para ela. "O que você, digo, como você se sentiu quando descobriu que estava grávida?",enquanto esperava pela resposta, esfregou a nuca e levantou rápido o olhar, encarando-a nos olhos.

Pega de surpresa pela pergunta, os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. "OH!"

_Por que ele quer saber? A Miranda está grávida? Não, não, ela não pode estar. Duvido que ela batalhasse tanto por dois anos apenas para engravidar... embora isso tenha acontecido comigo..._

"Bem, à princípio, claro, fiquei chocada," disse, tentando afastar o pensamento de que Ron teria outra criança à caminho. _Por que mais ele me perguntaria isso?_ Ao vê-lo concordar, continuou, sentindo-se ligeiramente nervosa. "Depois que você e o Harry partiram, comecei a me preparar pro meu novo emprego... pensei que todo o estresse do trabalho e a sua ausência fossem as causas do meu mal-estar..." pausou, lembrando de como fora negligente ao pensar que o atraso de sua menstruação estava relacionada simplesmente ao estresse. "Eu estava errada."

"Depois que descobri que ia ser mãe, me senti... feliz, pra falar a verdade. Muito assustada, devida a minha idade e situação, mas, é... feliz. Não existem muitos livros que digam como você deve se sentir quando isso acontece."

Hermione sorriu largamente à risada de Ron. "Embora tenha encontrado muitos livros bons sobre como gerar e criar crianças com poderes mágicos. Quando... _se_ você e Miranda decidirem ter... o que eu quero dizer é, vocês podem pegar emprestado," acrescentou, corando ao discutir esse assunto

Ron arregalou os olhos, no que Hermione imaginou ser embaraço. "OH! Urm, não, nós não vamos precisar deles, creio que não," disse apressado. Algo nos olhos dele fez Hermione acreditar que havia mais coisa por trás disso, mas não pressionou. "Você não vai mais precisar deles?"

"Durante a gravidez eu decorei a maioria. Além do mais, já sei o que esperar da próxima vez."

"Próxima vez?" perguntou Ron, com certo entusiasmo na voz.

"Não estava muito certa se teria outro depois da Hannah, mas vê-la crescer dia após dia, às vezes me dá vontade de dar a ela um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha— ou até mesmo os dois," disse Hermione distraída, tomando um gole de seu leite. "Mas da próxima vez, espero estar um pouco mais velha e mais estável financeiramente e morando na minha própria casa— não que eu não adore morar aqui, mas não foi assim que eu imaginei que as coisas seriam depois de Hogwarts, entende?"

Hermione observou, nostálgica, Ron baixar o olhar, compreendendo o que ela quis dizer. Ela lembrou de como as coisas eram antes de Ron ir embora; quando tudo com o que tinham pra se preocupar era como evitar que a Sra Weasley os pegasse no quarto de Ron. Hermione nunca havia falado sobre isso com ninguém, e ela se sentia meio envergonhada por se abrir dessa maneira com Ron, após ele tê-la magoado tanto no passado.

"Entendo o que quer dizer," disse ele, quase inaudível.

"Tudo o que me importa agora é a Hannah," murmurou Hermione. "Deixei isso bem claro para o meu chefe quando comecei a trabalhar. Ele entendeu, já que ele também cuida dos filhos sozinho. Os filhos vêm em primeiro lugar e o trabalho em segundo... não que o trabalho não seja importante pra mim. Eu não poderia ter um sem o outro."

Sem saber o que dizer em seguida, Hermione deixou que Ron falasse um pouco. Ele, entretanto, não disse uma palavra e o ambiente mergulhou em um silêncio pelo que pareceram horas. A mente dela estava nadando em novos e velhos pensamentos, enquanto ele encarava o nada; parecia que estava concentrado nos pensamentos ou vazio como um pergaminho novo.

Ela o observou, imaginando o por que dele estar tão calado. O tempo passava lentamente e tudo o que Hermione queria era que ele lhe contasse sobre o que estava pensando. O silêncio já a estava incomodando, então decidiu se pronunciar.

"Então... como vão as coisas com Miranda?" perguntou, esperando soar o mais casual possível.

Claramente pego de surpresa com a pergunta, Ron disse, "O que? Oh," e deixou cair a caixa de feijõezinhos. Rapidamente começou a recolhê-los. Hermione automaticamente pulou da cadeira e se ajoelhou para ajudá-lo. "Estamos... bem," disse, seus olhos indo dos doces para Hermione, que também desviava o olhar do chão para ele. "Você sabe como os relacionamentos podem ser," acrescentou com uma voz rouca.

"É," respondeu, sentindo-se quente novamente. Ela estava a poucos centímetros do corpo de Ron; de sua pele sardenta, de seus lábios perfeitos, aqueles olhos...

_Nós nem estamos nos tocando. Como posso me sentir assim por apenas estar perto dele?_

Ela umedeceu os lábios, seus olhos fixos em nos braços fortes dele, enquanto ele colocava cada feijãozinho de volta na caixa. O tempo na América fez surgir novas sardas que agora juntavam-se às antigas que ela tanto amava.

"É," repetiu, meio fora de si. "O calor entre duas pessoas," sussurrou desejosa.

"O desejo," Ron adicionou, corando. "Mesmo sem se tocar, você sente sua pele em chamas e..." parou no meio da frase, no memento em que ambos pegaram o mesmo feijãozinho vermelho, tocando os dedos. Hermione sentiu uma carga elétrica atravessar seu corpo, fazendo sua respiração, já era fraca, parar de vez.

Seus olhos viajaram até o rosto de Ron, que a encarava. Seguraram o contato visual e tudo pareceu sumir ao vê-lo inclinar-se em sua direção, seus lábios já quase se tocavam, quando...

"MANHEEEE!"

Hermione afastou-se rapidamente, a cabeça rodando, enquanto desviava o olhar para o teto. Ela podia ouvir um choro de criança e os chamados de Hannah, que não encontrara a mãe no quarto ao acordar. Levantando-se do chão, murmurou coisas incoerentes, antes de dizer, "Eu tenho que— Hannah precisa de mim," e correu para fora da cozinha.

O que Hermione não ouviu foi a confissão fraca de Ron, "Acho que eu também preciso," minutos depois.

Nem Ron nem Hermione tocaram naquele assunto nos dias seguintes, mas ela imaginou se aquilo estaria brincando na mente dele, assim como estava na sua. Ela o pegou mais de uma vez lhe lançando olhares furtivos na hora do jantar e jurou ter sentindo uma tensão entre ele e Miranda.

_Claro, se eles terminarem, não será culpa minha. Os dois têm estado com um humor estranho essa semana._

Ginny também pareceu notar a tensão, e passou uma tarde vendo o álbum do último Natal de todos eles juntos. A maioria das fotos eram dela, Hermione, Harry e Ron sorrindo e se divertindo juntos, mas havia uma de Ron e Hermione abraçados, com ares de apaixonados.

Para surpresa de todos, Miranda não riu e nem fez comentário algum sobre o cabelo de Hermione ou suas roupas trouxas, apenas permaneceu em silêncio, com uma expressão pensativa pelo resto da noite. Até se retirou mais cedo, dando apenas um beijo rápido em Ron.

Quando Hermione perguntou se Miranda estava bem, ele esfregou a mão esquerda sobre a direita ao responder, "Sim, ela vai ficar bem. Ela só deve estar um pouco chateada com as fotos."

"Com as nossas, você quer dizer?" perguntou tímida, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
Ron balançou a cabeça e disse, "Na verdade, acho que não. Algumas fotos foram tiradas em Hogwarts e ela nunca foi pra lá. Isso me deixaria chateado."

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que Miranda havia ido para a escola, mas presumiu que sim, para poder conseguir a qualificação para o treinamento de Auror. "Oh? Onde ela estudou? Que eu saiba, não existem muitas escolas na Irlanda; os bruxos de lá vão para Hogwarts," disse, lembrando de Seamus Finnigan.

"O pai dela estava sempre viajando com a Seleção Irlandesa e não quis deixá-la sozinha... depois que a mãe morreu, tão nova," explicou Ron. "Ela foi educada em casa por um professor particular, por isso ela nunca teve muitos amigos... não um a quem ela pudesse se afeiçoar de fato."

Hermione baixou o olhar, consentindo. "Deve ter sido difícil pra ela," disse. Ela sabia muito bem como os amigos eram importantes na vida de uma criança, e sentiu compaixão por Miranda. Durante o Primário, ela teve muita dificuldade em fazer amigos e costumava passar todo o intervalo lendo na sala de aula, sozinha. Miranda nem teve a chance de tentar.

Hermione acordou na manhã de seu aniversário sentindo-se mais velha do que realmente era. Com apenas vinte e um anos, já havia lutado com muitos Bruxos das Trevas, se machucado em batalhas e dado à luz a um bebê que já andava e falava.

Ela poderia muito bem puxar o cobertor até a cabeça e se permitir mais algumas horas de sono, se não fosse pelo fraco som de 'Parabéns pra você' se aproximando de sua porta. Um minuto depois, viu Molly, Ginny, Fred e George parados ao lado de sua cama cantando, e Molly segurando uma bandeja contendo um copo de suco de laranja e um prato com bacon, torradas.

"... Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida. Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!"

"E pra Hermione nada... _tudoooo!_" cantaram os gêmeos enquanto Hannah ria alto, se divertindo.

Hermione sentou na cama, pegando a bandeja de uma Molly entusiasmada. "Realmente não precisava," insistiu, revelando o ovo que estava escondido debaixo da torrada.

Molly acenou com a mão freneticamente. "Todos os Weasleys tomam o café da manhã na cama, em seus aniversários."

"Isso é verdade," disse George. "Só que _nós_ nunca ganhamos uma flor em um vaso chique. Você acha que isso é realmente porcelana, Fred?"

"Deve ser imitação," cismou, inclinando-se para olhar a peça mais de perto.

Antes que os gêmeos derramassem alguma coisa, Ginny colocou todo mundo para fora, pegando Hannah e dizendo, "Dêem um tempo, deixem a Hermione acordar direito. Podemos entregar os presentes lá embaixo."

Quando terminou de comer, Hermione tomou banho e se vestiu antes de ir para a cozinha, onde os gêmeos sacudiam seus presentes— tentando descobrir o que eram— enquanto Harry os observava, animado. Ginny ajudava a mãe com o bolo, e Ron dava o café da manhã para Hannah.

Hermione sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago ao ver a cena de Ron com Hannah, mas ignorou e limpou a garganta. Todos lhe desejaram feliz aniversário, e ela se sentou ao lado de Harry, onde começou a abrir os presentes. Ela ganhou uma touca e um cachecol de lã, velas perfumadas e flores de Molly, Arthur, dos gêmeos e de Ginny, e Harry a presenteou com uma pasta de couro para o trabalho. Hannah (Hermione presumiu que Molly tivesse ajudado) lhe deu um livro de Contos de Fadas Bruxo, o que era mais para a garotinha do que para a aniversariante.

Deixou o presente de Ron por último. Ela ficou sem ar ao desembrulhar a pequena caixa e exclamou, _"Oh, Ron!"_ quando viu que ele lhe havia dado um fino cordão de ouro, com uma letra 'H' pendurada. Era lindo e deveria ter custado alguns Galeões.

"Gostou?" perguntou calmamente, mantendo contato visual com ela.

Ela sorriu e disse, "Eu amei. Me ajuda a colocar?" trocou de lugar com Harry, sem desviar o olhar de Ron, com o coração cheio de alegria.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Assim que Hermione levantou o cabelo para Ron fechar o cordão, a porta dos fundos se abriu e uma Miranda corada entrou apressada. O sorriso de Hermione se esvaiu enquanto que o rosto de Miranda se iluminou ao ver Ron.

"Tenho uma notícia maravilhosa!" disse, correndo em direção à Ron e lançando os braços ao redor dele. "Papai nos convidou para assistir o jogo da Irlanda contra a França e reservou um hotel para nós, em Paris! Ele disse que poderemos ficar três semanas lá! Não é emocionante, Ronald?" e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Ao ver a estranha expressão do ruivo, afastou-se. "Qual o problema? Não está contente?"

"Estou, é só que..." Ron pausou e olhou ao redor. Todos à mesa estavam atentos à conversa. Umedeceu os lábios e mudou de assunto, dizendo, "Vamos conversar lá fora."

Hermione o observou ir, sentindo-se estranha com a expressão indecifrável dele.  
Ron conduziu Miranda até o meio do jardim, onde não havia como as Orelhas Extensíveis alcançá-los. A cada passo, seu estômago revirava desconfortavel.mente

_Não posso fazer isso agora, não agora que ela me convidou para ir à Paris— a cidade mais romântica do mundo!_

_Bem,você não pode ir e terminar com ela logo em seguida! 'Obrigado pelo passeio; à propósito, está tudo terminado entre nós.' Isso seria ótimo..._

Quando Ron levou Miranda para conhecer sua família, não imaginou que as coisas chegariam ao ponto que chegaram. Primeiro recebeu a bomba de que era pai, e depois teve de lidar com o fato de sua ex-namorada e a atual estarem dormindo a alguns metros uma da outra.

_Sem mencionar que me apaixonei pela Hermione de novo..._

Isso era _outra_ coisa com a qual Ron não contava. Apesar de imaginar que seus sentimentos por Hermione tivessem morrido quando terminaram, vê-la novamente provou que não. Durante os anos em Hogwarts, ele se apaixonou por ela tão intensamente, que ao invés de desaparecerem, esses sentimentos apenas adormeceram.

Não que ele não gostasse de Miranda; ele gostava muito dela. Chegou a pensar uma vez que após um tempo juntos, poderia chegar a amá-la, mas agora ele sabia que isso não iria acontecer. Não importava o que ele dissesse a si mesmo ou quantas comparações fizesse, Miranda jamais seria Hermione.

Quando chegaram ao balanço, Ron parou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Repassou mentalmente o que iria dizer e decidiu começar com os pensamentos mais recentes.

"Não vou poder ir pra França com você," disse firme. Fitou Miranda, que não parecia surpresa como ele imaginou.

"Estava pensando se você seria sincero comigo ou inventaria uma desculpa qualquer." Disse, seca. "Imaginei que fosse dizer que a Hannah precisa de você aqui, ou que você queria passar mais um tempo com sua mãe."

Ron ficou sem graça e pôde sentir o calor subindo pelo seu pescoço. "Sempre fui sincero com você," assegurou.

Miranda rolou os olhos. "Ronald! Tem alguma coisa te incomodando há _dias_ e você age como se estivesse tudo bem! Se você não me contar qual é o problema, não vou poder te ajudar." Ela estava corada e o coque que havia feito no cabelo, começava a se desfazer. O observou atentamente esperando a resposta.

"Eu... eu andei pensando," disse, mordendo a língua. _Como é que eu vou fazer isso?_

"Em que?", pressionou.

Umedecendo os lábios, Ron limpou a garganta e disse, "Em nós". Observou Miranda crispar os lábios, acenando em compreensão. "Tive muito no que pensar nas últimas semanas," continuou.

Miranda soltou o ar, irritada. "Hermione," disse. Ron baixou o olhar e permaneceu em silêncio. "Você ainda a ama, não é?"

Agindo como se não a tivesse escutado, continuou, "Eu percebi que nós queremos coisas diferentes na vida."

"Coisas diferentes? Tudo o que eu quero é me tornar uma grande Auror, viajar e me divertir. Você não quer se divertir?" perguntou, soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

"Divertir? Você falou sem parar sobre o seu trabalho desde que recebeu aquela coruja!" Ron rebateu, irritado. "A única vez em que conversamos sobre outra coisa foi quando você me disse que não quer ter filhos,"

Miranda rolou os olhos, jogando as mãos para o ar. "Pensei que este assunto estivesse encerrado! Pensei que estivéssemos entendidos," disse.

Ron, percebendo que ela não o escutara direito desde que começaram a namorar, respondeu, "Eu já te disse _três vezes_ que quero ter mais filhos." Umedeceu os lábios e continuou, com a voz mais suave, "Observando meus pais ao longo dos anos— sobretudo durante a guerra— percebi que existem mais coisas na vida do que apenas se matar de trabalhar. Quando Voldemort voltou, meus pais tiveram toda a proteção e o apoio da família. E existem pessoas como o desgraçado do Snape, que não tinha ninguém e morreu sozinho, sem amor e desprotegido.

Ron pôs as mãos de volta nos bolsos enquanto esperava pela resposta de Miranda. Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou-a novamente, não muito certa do que dizer. Quando finalmente falou, foi em um tom calmo, porém firme. "Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta."

Ron a encarou sério, e disse apenas uma palavra: "Sim."

Franzindo o cenho, Miranda perguntou, "Sim, o que?"

"Sim," repetiu, mais seguro do que antes, cruzando os braços contra o peito. "Eu ainda amo a Hermione."

Miranda fitou Ron por um instante, os lábios crispados novamente. Soltou um suspiro indignado e disse, defensiva, "Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer, Ronald, eu vou embora."

Ele não sabia se ela estava blefando ou se realmente planejava ir, mas naquele momento, também não se importava. Miranda tinha sido uma pessoa tão legal... bem, antes de conhecer Hermione... sem todos aqueles joguinhos e mentiras.

"Você sabe onde fica a lareira," disse ele, seco, com os olhos fixos nela.

Miranda ficou surpresa com a resposta do ruivo, mas não deixou que ele percebesse. Recuperou-se rapidamente e marchou em direção à cozinha.

_Se a Miranda e a Hermione passassem mais algum tempo sob o mesmo teto, alguém ia acabar sendo azarada, ou pior, ia tentar fazer a outra ir embora, jogando-a contra mim._

Ron sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, ao ter seus pensamentos invadidos por fragmentos de uma conversa. _'Ronald, Hermione está com ciúmes. Ela ainda ama você e quer que eu saia do caminho dela'... 'ela disse que quando a Hannah crescesse, ela seria uma... uma vadia assim como eu'__  
__'Ron— ela chamou a nossa filha de vadia.'_

Uma onda de culpa tomou conta dele, ao se dar conta de que Hermione esteve dizendo a verdade o tempo todo. Por que ele não acreditou nela? Miranda era tão manipuladora assim? _Foi idéia dela eu terminar com Hermione naquela carta... quando ela quer uma coisa, ela sabe como conseguir._

Sentiu-se um ingênuo por ter caído na teia dela e enojado pelo modo como Hermione vinha sendo tratada desde que voltara. Estava irado com Miranda por ter mentido, mas furioso por ela ter sido capaz de dizer coisas tão cruéis e imorais sobre Hannah— por ela ter causado tanto sofrimento à Hermione.

Vendo Miranda bater a porta da Toca e desaparecer de sua vida, Ron só pôde pensar em uma palavra:

"Vagabunda."

O sol já tinha começado a se pôr quando Hermione viu Miranda, de malas na mão, ir embora para Paris sem Ron. Vários sentimentos tomaram conta dela, fazendo-a se sentir ligeiramente mal: satisfação, alegria, ansiedade, tensão, alívio e um grande desejo por um certo ruivo.

Depois daquela noite na cozinha, Hermione passou a demorar mais a pegar no sono, sem contar os inúmeros pensamentos não-sexuais, como leite azedo, Harry, broca de dentista e torrada fria.

No momento em que Miranda entrou como um furacão na cozinha há algumas horas, Hermione imediatamente compreendeu o que havia acontecido. Também ajudou o fato dela ter espiado pela janela, e se suas expressões e linguagem corporal diziam alguma coisa, era que os dois estavam terminando ou tendo uma briga feia.

Após ver as chamas verdes voltarem ao vermelho e laranja habituais, em decorrência da partida de Miranda, a sala mergulhou em silêncio, salvo pelo som dos passos lentos de Ron, que murmurava o que todos já imaginavam que tivesse acontecido. Hermione levantou-se, querendo descobrir mais coisas e esperando impaciente para ver se Ron iria beijá-la ardentemente ou simplesmente levá-la para conversar lá fora.

Ele não fez nenhuma das duas coisas, apenas se retirou para seu quarto, onde passou uma boa parte do dia.

Casada de esperar por ele na cozinha, Hermione foi para o quarto espera-lo lá, assim Ron saberia onde encontra-la quando estivesse pronto para conversar. Após algumas horas, ela estava prestes a desistir e descer para preparar um sanduíche, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Sentando-se na cama, permitir que o estranho entrasse.

Sua respiração foi se acalmando aos poucos ao ver quem era, e disse com um caloroso sorriso, "Não esperava por você."

* * *

**ui, ui...**

**Que presente de aniversário, hein?! finalmente livre da Vacaranda... **

**Ficaram meio assim por ela não ter recebido nenhum _Crucio_ ou coisa parecida?? Pois é, eu tbm fiquei... mas só de ver o Ron, seu defensor mor, chamá-la de 'vagabunda', já valeu. rsrs**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Após uma conversa com um estranho em seu quarto, Hermione decide parar de esperar por Ron e vai ao seu encontro.

**Snif, o próximo já é o último... depois vem o epílogo e acaba de vez... buáááá!!**

**Deixa logo eu avisar que atualização agora, só depois do dia 15. Tenho que estudar pro meu tcc, senão não me formo e meus pais arrancam o meu couro kkkkk**

**bjoks, amores!!**


	12. A Única Que Ele Amou

**Cap 12- A Única Que Ele Amou**

Molly retribuiu o sorriso, fechando a porta antes de sentar na cama, ao lado de Hermione. A velha senhora parecia buscar as palavras antes de disparar,

"Gostou do seu aniversário?"

_Miranda foi embora do país, o que mais eu poderia querer?_

_Que tal passar esse dia junto com o Ron e a Hannah?_

"Foi interessante," disse, rindo fracamente. Após alguns minutos, disse séria, "Nós sabemos porque você veio me ver, Molly."

Molly não pareceu surpresa com o comentário. Juntou as mãos sobre o colo e disse; "Se a situação fosse outra, eu estaria pedindo ao Harry que sugerisse a ele uma partida de Quadribol, mas..." pausou, mordendo de leve a língua. "A sua situação tem complicações que uma mãe não sabe como resolver."

Hermione baixou o olhar. Sua situação com Ron era única; ela já havia rezado para que as coisas clareassem. "Tem sido como um campo minado desde que Ron e Harry voltaram. Todos andando nas pontas dos pés, e eu, tentando não pisar em uma mina."

Molly pôs, gentilmente, a mão em seu ombro. "Conheço o meu garoto melhor do que qualquer um, e vim lhe dizer que não esperava que a Miranda se tornasse membro da família," Hermione teria se sentido melhor se não tivesse ouvido Molly dizer a mesma coisa sobre Fleur, quando Bill a levou para conhecer a família. "Você sempre esteve no coração de Ron," continuou. "Eu soube desde o momento em que me contaram que ele e Harry entrariam na Floresta Proibida para encontrar aquelas aranhas," balançou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro de reprovação.

_Ele sempre tentou me proteger e me ajudar. Mas será que isso é suficiente para reatar um relacionamento? Só amor basta?_

_Nosso amor não foi tão fácil assim... foi difícil e frustrante algumas vezes, mas em outras ocasiões; necessário, saudável, pleno._

"Nós nos magoamos muito e eu... eu não sei se daríamos certo," Hermione admitiu, feliz por ter alguém, alem de Crookshanks, para desabafar. Inclinou a cabeça, que já começava a latejar.

"A única pergunta que você precisa se fazer é, 'está disposta a tentar?' " Molly perguntou, séria. Hermione a olhou, com os olhos cheios de determinação.

"Quando foi que eu desisti de alguma coisa sem ter nem ao menos tentado?" perguntou Hermione, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto. Claro, seria difícil, mas quanto mais difícil a situação, mais doce era a recompensa. Por Ron, tudo valia a pena.

"Você sempre terá um lugar nessa casa, aconteça o que acontecer," disse Molly, corando nas bochechas. "Você sempre foi como uma filha para mim, Hermione. Nada mudará isso."

Hermione pôde sentir as lágrimas em seus olhos e virou-se para enxugá-las. Ao virar-se de volta para Molly, não resistiu e a abraçou forte.

"Harry e Ginny estão dando banho na Hannah, então ela não a incomodará," disse Molly, alguns minutos depois, após Hermione lhe dizer que iria falar com Ron. Molly dirigiu-se para a porta, mas antes de sair, disse, "Boa sorte."

Hermione não lembrava de a distância entre os quartos ser tão grande. Cada passo seu ecoava pelo corredor e fazia seu estômago se arremessar como uma panqueca. Ela apenas desejava já ter um plano ou o que falar, antes de chegar ao topo da escada.

_O que eu devo fazer? Ficar séria e pedir pra conversar? Parecer contente e beijá-lo? Ou talvez eu deva descontar a minha raiva nele? Talvez ele deva falar primeiro..._

_Por que isso é tão difícil? Ron terminou com Miranda, então deveria ter um 'viveram felizes para sempre', com um longo beijo. Tantas mentiras foram ditas, tantos segredos e mais corações partidos do que eu pude agüentar._

_Será que posso confiar em Ron?... ele pode confiar em mim? Acho que nem eu confiaria em mim, se fosse ele. Nós tivemos nossas razões para mentir, então isso deve ser levado em consideração... certo? _

Seu coração batia descompassado contra o peito ao chegar à porta do quarto de Ron. Ouviu-o murmurar, "Pode entrar," e lentamente abriu a porta. Ele estava deitado na cama, com uma expressão séria, jogando uma pequena caixa para cima, pegando-a, e jogando-a novamente. Quando a viu, sentou rapidamente e guardou a caixinha no bolso.

"Her-Hermione... oi," disse, corando. Parecia surpreso em vê-la e um pouco nervoso. "O que você... digo; eu ia... erm." correu os dedos pelos cabelos e indicou a cama para que ela sentasse.

"Eu pensei que você fosse me ver," Hermione admitiu, tímida, fitando-o.

"Eu ia," assegurou, sua mão a apenas alguns centímetros do joelho dela. Umedeceu os lábios, pausando, antes de dizer, "Só não tinha certeza se você iria querer me ver."

"Claro que sim," sussurrou. "Fiquei esperando no meu quarto desde a hora em que você subiu." _Eu queria que o Ron não fosse tão inseguro. Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual demoramos tanto para namorar... e terminar também._

"Oh," disse ele, sem graça e desviando o olhar. "Eu ia esperar até de manhã para falar com você. Eu não sabia bem o que dizer... se você iria estar aborrecida comigo ou não."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Aborrecida? Por que eu estaria?" perguntou, imaginando se ela havia dito algo nas últimas 24 horas que ele pudesse ter interpretado mal.

Ron recuou, surpreso com a pergunta da garota. "Você não esteve acordada nas últimas semanas?" perguntou, sério. "Aposto minha vassoura como você não esperava que eu trouxesse a Mir... alguém. Que as coisas ficassem estranhas e tensas..." pausou, antes de dizer, mais baixo, "Que eu não acreditasse em você... que te causasse tanto sofrimento."

Hermione sorriu, percebendo que ele deve ter se sentido tão mal, que começou a evitá-la. Uma forte empatia, junto com um sentimento indescritível, tomou conta dela. Ron se sentia horrível por ter mentido sobre ter uma namorada e por ter acreditado nela, enquanto que Hermione havia mentido sobre ter tido um bebê! Hermione se perguntava se ele já a havia perdoado, quando ela mesma ainda não havia.

Umedecendo os lábios, moveu-se lentamente em direção a ele, e postou sua mão sobre a dele. Ambos baixaram o olhar por um instante, antes de se encararem novamente. Ron sentiu-se quente e confuso, quando Hermione disse, "Acredite ou não, pensei muito sobre essa situação. Agora, vou ser sincera com você. Então, por favor, não diga nada até que eu tenha terminado."

Ron assustou-se.

Limpou a garganta, sentindo-se estranha pelo quão sincera estava prestes a ser. Tantas mentiras foram ditas nos últimos anos; mentiras que machucaram tanto, que ela não via como dizer a verdade agora poderia piorar as coisas.

"Embora você tenha, sem dúvidas, me magoado muito com tudo isso—" ela começou, vendo-o franzir a testa "— eu entendo que você teve razões para agir dessa maneira. Eu te conheço há muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para saber como você é, o que sente." pausou, respirando fundo. "Tempo suficiente para saber que ao mesmo tempo em que comete erros, você me faz mais feliz e mais amada como nunca fui."

Ron corou, maravilhado com a confissão de Hermione. Fez menção de falar algo, mas não encontrou sua voz. "Nunca quis te magoar," disse finalmente.

"Eu sei," disse Hermione suavemente, entrelaçando sua mão na dele.

Ron ficou tenso, e disse de repente, "Eu pensei que você tivesse cansado de mim." Hermione o olhou confusa, mas não disse nada. "Suas cartas estavam ficando cada vez menores e mais formais... você costumava escrever longas cartas ao Viktor e então eu pensei..." parou, incomodado com a lembrança.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, se sentindo uma boba. "Quanto mais as cartas se tornavam menores, mais avançada estava a gravidez. Tudo girava em torno do bebê e eu não tinha muito o que lhe falar. Eu não queria mentir... ainda mais." Corou, percebendo o quão tolo isso soava. "O que eu quero dizer é que era difícil para mim escrever aquelas cartas, e quis soar o mais casual possível e escrever pouco. Me... me desculpe."

Seu olhar caiu para seu colo e se concentrou no toque quente e úmido da mão de Ron sobre a sua, imaginando se essa seria a última vez que sentiria aquele toque. Ela fez de tudo para não deixar escapar nada, sem querer, nas cartas, temendo o que poderia acontecer, quando na verdade, elas ajudaram Ron a terminar o namoro dos dois.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, que quando ele finalmente falou, quase a assustou. "Recebi uma coruja essa manhã." olhou para ela e Hermione notou que ele queria ter certeza de que ela estava escutando, pois continuou. "Do _Departamento de Alojamento e Desabrigados_. Eu havia solicitado uma Acomodação para Aurores em Londres, já que não pretendo abusar da boa vontade da minha mãe para sempre."

_Ele vai embora? Oh, Merlin, eu o afastei?_

"Oh?", foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, com a voz rouca.

Ron confirmou acenando com a cabeça. "Eles encontraram um apartamento em Crounch End; posso me mudar na semana que vem." procurou por algo no bolso, pegando a pequena caixa com a qual estava brincando anteriormente, e a olhou atentamente. "Fui dar uma olhada e é bem grande. Tem um quarto que seria perfeito para Hannah, bem em frente ao nosso."

Hermione empalideceu e ofegou quando Ron a fitou, sorrindo. "Eu... o que? Nosso quarto...?" gaguejou.

"Você provavelmente deve ter mil razões pelas quais não deveríamos fazer isso, mas posso apenas dizer que somos dois idiotas e que eu te amo?" disse, acariciando a mão da garota gentilmente.

Hermione o olhou boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Sua mente se encheu de perguntas, deixando-a tonta. _Não é cedo demais? Podemos realmente fazer dar certo- morando e estando juntos? Eu o amo o suficiente para esquecer toda a dor que ele me causou? Eu o amo o suficiente para confiar nele completamente? Será que a Hannah vai querer morar com ele? E se nós brigarmos mais do que o habitual?_

"Comprei outro presente para você, além do cordão," disse Ron, de repente, entregando-lhe a caixinha que estava segurando. Quando ela a abriu, encontrou uma chave de prata na extremidade de uma lontra de estanho. "Passei o dia inteiro procurando por isso no Beco Diagonal, até que o Harry me ajudou a encontrar na Indernet."

Hermione sorriu consigo. _Internet, Ron. Internet._ "O que há de especial na lontra?" perguntou, prendendo a respiração ao já fazer uma idéia da resposta.

Passando a mão pelo pescoço, ele respondeu, "Bem, é o seu Patrono, não é? Imaginei que você ficaria meio nervosa com a idéia de vir morar comigo, então a lontra estará lá para te proteger— como fazem os Patronos." Limpou a garganta e adicionou, "Soou meio idiota, não foi?"

Rindo, Hermione tranqüilizou-o, "Nem um pouco. Foi o gesto mais romântico que já vi e me fez te amar ainda mais." Suas bochechas adquiriram uma tonalidade rosa e ela se curvou para beijar-lhe a bochecha. O sorriso de Ron se alargou e seus olhos brilharam às palavras de Hermione. "Eu também te amo, Ron. E sim, eu irei morar com você."

Sorriu tímida, movendo a cabeça contra a mão de Ron, que estava em sua bochecha, e o polegar dele acariciava sua pele corada. Ele inclinou-se, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. Hermione arrepiou-se, sentindo uma corrente de desejo e amor tomar conta de seu corpo completamente. Suspirou com as carícias do ruivo e abriu a boca para aprofundar o beijo, enlaçando os braços nos seus ombros, desejando sentir o corpo dele contra o seu.

Ele aceitou o convite, e em resposta, pôs as mãos na cintura dela. Hermione sentiu a língua dele roçar seu lábio inferior, e arrepiou-se de prazer novamente.  
Foi apenas quando necessitou de ar que a garota se afastou, lentamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios estavam meio inchados. Fez menção para que Ron se deitasse e se acomodou em seus braços quando ele obedeceu.

"O que diremos à eles?" ela perguntou alguns minutos depois, descansando a perna entre as de Ron, enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Nada," disse simplesmente. "Eles entenderão."

Ela riria se isso não fosse verdade. De repente, se deu conta que talvez todos já soubessem o que havia acontecido, e sentiu-se agradecida por ela e Hannah estarem indo morar com Ron na semana seguinte. As risadinhas, olhares e 'awws' se tornariam insuportáveis se ela continuasse ali.

_O que direi à Hannah? Ela conhece Ron há apenas algumas semanas e morou aqui a vida toda, e se ela não quiser ir?_

_Mas ela ama o Ron. Por que não iria querer morar com ele? Ela já até começou a chamá-lo de 'papai'. Acho que aquelas fotos que eu lhe dei e as histórias que contei, ajudaram._

O medo de que sua filha pudesse estragar a felicidade pela qual tanto desejou, assustava Hermione mais do que perder Ron novamente.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Ron, fitando-a. "Você ficou tão calada e tensa, de repente."

"Estou preocupada com a Hannah," respondeu. "Você viu como ela ficou no hospital, ela pode não querer se mudar..."

"Mas isso é diferente," disse Ron, beijando-lhe a testa. "St Mungu's era um hospital frio e assustador. Na nossa casa ela terá dois pais carinhosos, seu próprio quarto e um monte de brinquedos. Vou poder conhecê-la melhor e seremos, finalmente, uma família."

"Mas e se ela sentir falta dos seus pais? Ou da Ginny! Hannah praticamente nunca passou uma noite fora desde que nasceu," questionou, agarrando a camisa dele, aflita.

Ron fez sinal para que ela se cale e a puxou para mais perto, o que ela entendeu como um gesto para acalmá-la. "Hermione, vai ficar tudo bem. Podemos explicar à Hannah e lhe assegurar que sempre verá os avós e a tia Ginny. Afinal de contas, vamos precisar de um tempo à sós de vez em quando."

_Ele amadureceu tanto._

Fitando-o, Hermione percebeu como tinha sorte. Ron parecia já ter pensado em tudo e ela estava agradecida por isso. Um novo capítulo em sua vida estava prestes a começar e ela estava feliz por ele estar incluído. Ron a olhou e ela se inclinou para outro beijo; um beijo lento e apaixonado, que golpeava cada vértebra de sua espinha a cada movimento da língua dele.

Hermione nunca se sentiu tão amada ou protegida como agora, deitada nos braços dele, que a abraçavam com afeto. A idéia de que esse sentimento nunca acabaria, fez com que todos os meses de angústia e sofrimento valessem a pena. Ela tinha Ron novamente, e Hannah finalmente teria seu pai.

* * *

**Ai, que tristeza... último capítulo... snif, snif!!**

**Finalmente as coisas se acertaram entre esses dois cabeçudos que eu tanto amo! Agora é esperar pelo epílogo...**

**Essa foto da capa eu já postei umas 300 vezes no meu flog, mas que culpa eu tenho?? Quem mandou ser tão perfeita?? rsrs**

**Bjos a todos.**


	13. Epílogo

**Cap 13- Epílogo**

_28 de Dezembro de2010_

Havia se passado apenas dois dias desde que Hermione dera a luz ao seu terceiro filho com Ron, e seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, com um leve latejo abaixo do umbigo. Tomou nota de que sua mágica parecia se comportar de forma diferente durante o parto, de acordo com o sexo da criança. Quando Hannah nasceu, ela transfigurou, acidentalmente, os óculos da Medi-Bruxa em duas ameixas, enquanto que, com seu filho quase três anos atrás, apenas fez as luzes piscarem durante as contrações.

Entretanto, naquele gelada manhã de 26 de Dezembro, Hermione transfigurou o pacote de salgadinhos que Ron lhe trouxe, em limonada, levando-a a conclusão de que transfiguração era um efeito colateral de dar a luz á meninas.

"Está acordada?"

Levantando o olhar, fez que sim enquanto Ron entrava na ala com uma dúzia de balões e um buquê com flores amarelas, vermelhas, brancas e lilases. Agarrado à sua roupa, estava um garotinho ruivo com uma expressão muito curiosa no rosto, que segurava um leão dourado de pelúcia. Quando o garotinho avistou a mãe, correu em sua direção e tentou subir na cama.

Ron se aproximou, colocando as flores na mesa ao lado da cama, antes de ajudar o pequeno a subir. Hermione abraçou o filho quando ele se aproximou. "Isto é para a sua irmãzinha, Stephen?" perguntou, apontando para o brinquedo que parecia estar grudado na mão do menino, de tão forte que o segurava.

Ele confirmou alegre, acariciando a juba do leão. "Sim," disse. "Papai quer que ela seja uma Griffy door."

Fingindo estar chocada, Hermione lançou ao marido um sorriso divertido. "Isso é verdade? Ela nasceu há poucos dias e você já escolheu a casa dela em Hogwarts!"

Meio envergonhado, ele murmurou algumas coisas sem sentido enquanto amarrava os balões na cama.

"Claro que, você não a amaria menos se ela fosse, digamos, uma Ravenclaw?" perguntou, no momento em que ele entrou um vaso para pôr as flores. Há apenas três meses eles receberam uma coruja de Hannah, dizendo que o Chapéu-Seletor a havia colocado na nobre casa de Ravenclaw, tornando-a a primeira Weasley a não pertencer à Gryffindor em cinqüenta anos.

"Eu a amaria mesmo se ela fosse um Aborto; você sabe disso, Hermione," disse Ron, bagunçando os cabelos do filho. Embora soubesse que aquilo era verdade, ela também sabia que Ron desejava que Stephen entrasse para Gryffindor e para a equipe de Quadribol.

A porta da ala se abriu e uma jovem Curandeira entrou, carregando um pequeno embrulho, enrolado em um cobertor rosa e o entregou a Hermione. Sorrindo, Hermione ergueu os braços para segurar a filha recém-nascida.

"Preparada para amamentar novamente?" perguntou a Curandeira, certificando-se de que a cabeça do bebê estava apoiada corretamente. "Ela está faminta e com saudades da mamãe." abaixou-se para procurar algumas fraldas e lenços no armário próximo a cama, e os deixou ao lado de Hermione.

"Obrigada, Jennifer," agradeceu a morena, sem desviar o olhar da filha. Seus olhos azuis eram grandes e brilhantes, curiosos pelas novidades que lhe cercavam, enquanto que seus cabelos pareciam castanhos no momento, como os da mãe. Ron foi para o outro lado da cama, onde Jennifer estivera momentos antes. Esticou o dedo indicador e observou a filha agarrá-lo, malmente abraçando-o por completo.

"Olá, lindinha," sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando. "Papai voltou pra te ver." Desviou o olhar para Hermione, que sorria para ele. Ela começou a desenrolar o cobertor cuidadosamente, ouvindo um murmúrio baixo, que escapava dos lábios pequeninos do bebê. "E seu irmão Stephen te trouxe um presente," adicionou, e o menino ergueu o leão para mostrar a irmã, antes de colocá-lo novamente em seu colo.

"Sua irmã Hannah ainda não chegou," Ron continuou, sendo observado atentamente pela filha, com a boquinha aberta. "Ela começou a freqüentar Hogwarts há alguns meses e resolveu passar o Natal por lá, já que não esperávamos que você nascesse agora... só daqui há duas semanas. Ela vem lhe ver em poucos dias."

"Ela é pequena," observou Stephen, inclinando-se para vê-la melhor. "Eu gosto dela." Sorriu largamente e acenou para a irmã.

"E Juliet gosta de você," disse Hermione, suavemente., dando um beijo na cabeça do filho.

"Agora, Stephen," disse Ron, com uma voz extremamente séria. "Você é apenas três anos mais velho do que Juliet, isso significa que você terá que tomar conta dela quando a mamãe ou o papai não estiverem por perto. Especialmente em Hogwarts."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione suspirou, percebendo onde aquilo iria chegar. Stephen escutava o pai atentamente, mais por causa do seu tom.

"Isso precisa ser dito!" disse Ron, indignado. Voltou-se para Stephen. "Você vai passar quatro anos com ela em Hogwarts, tempo suficiente para assegurar que nenhum garoto chegue perto dela. Foi o que eu fiz com a sua tia Ginny." Parou de repente, franzindo a sobrancelha, antes de continuar. "Fique de olho no seu melhor amigo."

Hermione riu. "Eu acho que você fez um ótimo trabalho afastando a Ginny dos garotos... Dean, Michael, Harry..."

"Ok, ok!" disse, balançando a mão. "Mas foi melhor ela ter casado com o Harry do que com algum otário. Eu juro que um dos Aurores da minha equipe deu em cima dela quando ela foi no meu escritório." Fez uma careta. Não gostava de pensar em sua irmãzinha como um objeto sexual e viveu na esperança de ela e Harry terem permanecido virgens até mesmo depois do casamento, mas o nascimento do filho deles em Outubro passado acabou com sua ilusão.

Hermione assentiu, com um meio bocejo. "Vou amamentar Juliet e depois vamos tirar uma soneca," disse, abaixando um lado da camisola.

"Não precisa dizer mais nada," respondeu, pegando Stephen. "Precisamos ir comprar comida, mesmo. E se vocês forem pra casa amanhã?"

Sorrindo, disse divertida, "Deixe-me adivinhar. Vocês ficaram sem comida congelada e salgadinhos?"

_"Na verdade,_ precisamos de mais queijo, ovos e leite," respondeu. "Descanse, amor." Abaixou-se, e colou os lábios no da esposa. "Volto mais tarde, assim que deixar esse pestinha aqui lá na casa do Harry."

Parou na porta da ala e jogou um beijo na direção de Hermione e disse, "Te amo."

"Também te amo," respondeu sonolenta.

_The End_

* * *

**N/A:** O site Lexicon não faz menção à nenhum _Departamento de Alojamento e Desabrigados_, mas imagino que deva existir algum departamento que cuide dos bruxos sem lar. 

Molly terá aproximadamente 70 anos em 2010 e como ela e Arthur pertenceram à Gryffindor, assim como seus filhos, supus que eles fossem como os Malfoy, que sempre caem na casa que você espera.

- Hannah Weasley nasceu em Maio de 1999.

- Stephen Remus Weasley nasceu em Fevereiro de 2007.

- Juliet Hermione Weasley nasceu em Dezembro de 2010... nove meses depois da viagem de Ron e Hermione à Itália.

- Sirius Potter e Juliet não serão do mesmo ano em Hogwarts. Ele será um ano adiantado, já que ela nasceu quatro meses depois da data limite para matrícula (31 de Agosto na maioria das escolas britânicas).

**N/T:** Acabou... It's over... C'èst fini...

Valeu a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram. Valeu pela paciência (e bota paciência nisso) rsrs

Fiquem ligados, que a partir da semana que vem, postarei a última parte da **Série 5 de Outubro** e me dedicarei à **Seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro**. Só ainda não sei se postarei essa no orkut.

Beijos, pessoal. Até a próxima!!


End file.
